The Demon's Human Angel
by Mrs.JokerSkywalkerMichaelis84
Summary: "Hmm, for some reason, I find it hard to believe you, Sebastian." Sebastian Michaelis glared at her. How was she even here? How was she alive? "You need to leave before you cause any trouble," He warns. "Oh, come on, Sebastian. You can't keep it from her forever. She'll eventually find out. The only question I have for you is this: Do you love HER or her soul?" Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haii! So this is my first fanfic that I've actually posted, so yeahh... I don't recommend you reading this unless you have watched the first and second seasons of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**This first chapter is a bit boring, but I promise that there will be plenty of action and surprises in the coming chapters! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the manga, or tv series, or any characters from Kuroshitsuji. I DO own any original characters and the plot. :P**

* * *

"Come on! We've got to get this show on the road!"

I roll my eyes at my dad who is hurriedly packing our bags into the rented U-haul. I sigh, taking another glance around the neighborhood I had just begun feeling a connection to. I gulp. I'm not ready to reunite with my old friends, whom I haven't seen in ages! Sure, I've talked to Rachel every chance I've gotten since I left, but still…

"Come on! Let's get moving!" It was mom who called me this time.

I simply rest my head in my hands. As odd as it sounds, I don't want to leave yet. Usually, someone in my position would probably be overjoyed to be reunited with all their old friends and feel like they were where they belonged. If I were in this situation three years ago, I would've been delighted to pack my bags and be back in California before I could even think twice about it! So why am I so… apprehensive about going back? Is apprehensive even the right word..?

"Marina Zeelo O' Carroll! Get in the car this instant! We are leaving _now_!"

I shudder at the use of my full name. When will my parents understand that I want to be called Zee?

I can sense my father's Irish temper slowly starting to make an appearance, so I reluctantly head over to my mom's red convertible. My brother, Cody, is riding with my dad in the U-haul. I glance back at the small house I have lived in since eighth grade. Am I really leaving this place, or is it all just a fantasy?

I climb into the passenger seat, all of a sudden unsure of how to feel about the situation.

"All ready?" My mom grins a small smile.

I nod, "Ready as I'll ever be."

...

"The pizza's here!"

Ugh. I finally finish unpacking all of my things, and there's still more stuff to be done? I flop down onto my bed, not wanting to even think about eating. I had been hoping for a home-cooked meal, considering the fact that we ate pizza the first two nights back in Ventura County.

I am absolutely sick of eating the horrid, cheesy, sauce covered, burned bread. It's starting to taste like cardboard..  
I stare up at the ceiling, trying to calm my nerves.

School starts back up tomorrow. I'll see my friends face to face for the first time in what feels like an eternity. I groan, not wanting to think about what I'll have to deal with the following morning. I glance around my room.

_Gosh, I want some ice cream.._

I know, I know. It seems ridiculous to be thinking such a thing. Honestly, though? Ice cream appears to be the only thing to keep me distracted from the horror I call reality.

"Marina! Come eat; it's time for dinner!"

I roll my eyes at the fact that my mom referred to it as 'dinner'; it was obviously anything but that.

I sigh, knowing I can only avoid the nasty grease called pizza for so long. I stand up and head out of my bedroom. I pass my brother's room, the guest room, and then my parent's room, finally making it to the staircase. I take the wooden steps two at a time, resisting the urge to slide down the banister like the child in me would love to do.

"There you are, dear. Cheese or pepperoni?" My mother smiles sweetly at me, holding a plate in one hand and an oven mitt in the other. I'm not quite sure why, but she has a terrible fear of being burned, even if the pizza _has_ cooled down.

"Mom, you know that I've been a vegetarian for the past two years. Besides, I'm not in the mood for pizza anyways. I'll just make a PB and J."  
I move over to the kitchen, only half acknowledging my father and Cody sitting on the couch in the living room.

I quickly get out the ingredients needed to make the said sandwich, listening to the sound of the football game on the flat screen. Once my sandwich is complete, I head outside into the backyard. I was sort of surprised we could afford the large house- swimming pool and all. I didn't know my dad had gotten a job in Los Angeles that paid so well. We only moved to Ventura rather than LA, due to the fact that we would be closer to family and friends. Well, that and my dad is able to do work from home. I sit down in one of the lawn chairs and watch the sunset.  
I remember finding out that my dad had lost his job in Cali three years ago, just shortly after my mom had been fired. It was supposed to be the perfect summer, but then everything just crashed and burned. We packed our bags and headed down to Texas, so that we'd have financial support from my great-grandmother. Both my parents had found jobs fairly quickly in the terribly small town. Now we're back in Ventura. I never would've seen that one coming..

I felt sort of cheesy, watching the sunset and eating a sandwich all alone. It felt like something you'd see in a sad chick- flick movie. But, it sure as heck wasn't as cheesy as the nasty pizza.

...

_Dang, dang, dang, dang, danggg!_

I quickly rush down the stairs. It's my first day and I'm going to be late if I don't leave right this second!  
My mom honks the car horn. Gosh, can't she see I'm coming?

I grab a pop tart from the pantry, then rush out the door and speedily jump into my mom's car.  
"Gee, thanks, sis! Now we're both going to be late!" Cody glares at me from the passenger seat.

"Oh, shut up! We aren't late _yet_," I roll my eyes, running my fingers through my curly, blonde hair. Oh, how I wish my alarm clock had gone off this morning. Maybe, then, I wouldn't be in this predicament. Then again, maybe I could've turned everyone's alarms off. Maybe then I wouldn't even have to go to school today.

It only takes about ten minutes for my mom to drive to and then stop in front of the high school. I silently curse my mother's great driving skills as I stuff the last bite of my cherry pop tart into my mouth.

"Alright, you two have a good first day back!" My mom smiles warmly.

"Do we have to?" I complain as Cody hops outs of the car.

"Marina, you'll be fine. Just find Rachel and calm down."

I try to ignore the fact that she didn't call me Zee. I wish she hadn't already picked up my schedule. I would've had more time to fake a panic attack if I didn't have to go straight to class. Of all the days to be a good mother, why did she choose today?  
I take a deep breath, then climb out of the car. I pull my notebook closer to my chest, afraid someone might actually _notice_ me. I subtly glance around, hoping to find Cody, but he's already long gone.

I suppress a groan and enter the horrid school. I find my first period with ease, glad to see that I don't recognize anyone. I find a seat in the far back of the classroom. The teacher introduces herself, then calls role after the first bell of the day rings. I don't pay much attention, what with my irrelevant doodling and all. I only look up from my journal to check the clock every ten minutes. I'm growing anxious to see Rachel. I feel an urge to be caught up on who is dating who, who is still friends and enemies with who, who has moved, and everything else I've missed.

I haven't talked to or seen any of my other old friends. I wonder if Madison even knows I'm back? Or what about Dylan and Trevor? Did Rachel tell any of them about my return?

Fears and nerves all of a sudden take hold of my restless thoughts. What if Rachel takes one look at me and disowns me? I'll be at the bottom of the food chain! The cheerleaders and jocks will take total control of me, bullying me to no end. I'll be ostracized from everyone at lunch and no one will want to be my partner for class projects! I'll be an embarrassment to the entire school! The popular kids will all look down on me. The hottest guys won't even take a second glance at me once they see what a loser I am. What if-

Finally, and to my relief, the bell rings, releasing us to our next class and breaking my train of thought. Of course, that's probably a good thing. I walk absent-mindedly down the halls, examining my schedule.

_Now, how on earth do I find room 108? There's got to be-_

"Ouch!" I look down at my arm to see that it is now bleeding. I had cut it on the pointed tip of a locker someone had inconsiderately left open. _Ugh, why are people so oblivious to their surroundings? Well, then again, I was the one to not watch where I was going.._  
My thoughts trail off as I turn to head to the girls bathroom to clean the small wound.

Then I run into _him_.

I look up at his face to apologize, but as soon as I meet his eyes, I feel mesmerized. Yeah, yeah, I know. It sounds just as stupid and cliché as a romance novel or chick flick, but you aren't in my position!

My eyes are locked with his, which seem widened in shock- his beautiful, warm, welcoming eyes. They're a deep, dark brown, maybe even mahogany- almost red- color. His dark lashes flutter as he glances down at my arm. I expect him to say something as I struggle to find words of my own. His raven black hair frames his ivory skin in the most perfect way. I swoon a small bit as he gently brushes my flesh with a gloved hand.

Are those motorcycle gloves? Holy Italian pancakes, I'm pretty sure I have just come in contact with a perfect human being!  
He wears a black and white striped top with a black jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. He wears a black rosary, but instead of a cross there is some sort of crest in its place. I try to examine it closer when I hear a brain splitting shriek.

"Oh my gosh! _Zee!_"

I break out of my trance, seeing that the boy is now looking passed me.

I turn around to see Rachel running towards me, and I feel a smile crawl onto my face. Her fiery ginger hair is in it's usual curls and her bright blue eyes are practically popping out of her head. I try to move over to her, when I realize that the boy has a tight grip on my arm. I look back up at his face, raising a brow at him, but he isn't paying attention.

Someone behind the beautiful boy clears their throat and he releases me from his grip. Before I can try apologizing for the second time, Rachel has engulfed me in one of the tightest hugs I have ever endured.

"I have missed you **_so_**_ much_! I have to catch you up on so much gossip! I can't believe we haven't talked face to face since seventh grade! You've lost weight, haven't you?! Your hair is so long!" She pulls me along down the hall and all I can do is laugh at the excitement in her voice. For a second I'm distracted by her rambling, but then I remember him. I glance back behind me to see someone chastising the boy I had encountered. He's not paying attention though. He's watching me, and licking something off of his glove. He seems to be in a trance of his own now.

I turn my attention back to my best friend, and don't think twice about the odd encounter.

...

I look over at one of the other lunch tables as Rachel chats my ear off.

"So what's up with Dylan?" I interrupt her, turning my gaze away from one of my former best guy friends.

Rachel and I have the same classes up until seventh period, so, naturally, we came to lunch together. We hadn't been able to talk much during classes, but now we can't stop rambling to each other.

Rachel's eyes widen a bit, as if shocked by my question. Then, a sad frown appears on her worried face. "We don't really hang out anymore."

"What do you mean? How can you _not_ hang out?"

Dylan, Rachel, Madison, Trevor and I had been the best of friends for as long as I can remember. I had only talked to Dylan once or twice since moving away from Cali and to Texas. Still though..

"He became really 'cool' and 'popular'. Ever since then, I haven't talked to him. Not once." A solemn expression overtook her face as she looked over at Dylan.

"Well…" I wanted to call him a jerk. I wanted to say awful, nasty, horrible things about him betraying us like that. Rachel had been head over heels for him last time I saw them together. Even though he was what I wanted to call him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He was like a brother to me- I couldn't say one wrong thing about him.

I turn away from Rachel and my eyes land on someone with the brightest, most red hair I have ever seen in my life. And they are glaring at me with a look that practically screams 'die'.

"Don't worry. You don't have to say anything bad about Dylan. I know he was…" I'm only half listening to what Rachel says. "Uh, what are you looking at?"

I swallow, pulling my stare away from the person. "Who is that and why do they look like they want to kill me?"

I don't recognize the person. I haven't laid eyes on them until just now. So what do they have against me?

"Oh crap… That's Grell Sutcliff. And it looks like you got on his, erm, her… _their_ bad side."

I raise a brow at my friend in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure if the term is he or her, but either way, everyone pretty much knows about your little run in with his.. her.. _Grell's_ 'boyfriend'." She puts air quotes around the word 'boyfriend'.

"That guy in the hall?" I furrow my brows, confused as to why me running into a guy I don't even know could piss of a drag queen.

Rachel snorts, "Some guy? That _guy_ is Sebastian Michaelis. Every girl is pretty much head over heels for him and all the guys are either fascinated with him or hate his guts. I mean, come on, did you _see_ his eyes?"

I roll my eyes, pushing the memory of his gorgeous irises out of the way.

"Any who, now the delusional Grell hates you for it," Rachel sighs. Then quickly perks up for some reason. "Hottie at 12 o'clock."

"Huh?" I'm confused by her sudden change in mood.

"Pardon me, but aren't you the girl I ran into in the corridors?"

My eyes widen as I look up to see him. Sebastian Michaelis, right? I gulp, trying to not get lost in his eyes again.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." I'm unsure of what else to say, so I just continue to stare up at him. Oh, and I think Rachel forgot to mention that he's freaking British too! Yupp. I'm pretty sure I've met an angel.

"I just came over to apologize. It was a terrible mistake for me to run into you. I hope you can forgive me?" A small smile appears on his wonderful, wonderful face.

I grin a small bit. "No, no, it was my fault. I should've been paying better attention of where I was going-"

"No, the fault is all mine. I am terribly sorry," His smile melts me to the core. "So I assume you got your wound all bandaged up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I did. It wasn't anything, really- just a small cut," I hope I don't sound as nervous as I feel.

"No matter," He glances over his shoulder, smirking. "I would steer clear of Grell for awhile though."  
He mutters something under his breath that sounds like 'Stupid reaper', but I can't be sure. What is a reaper anyway? Maybe I misheard him.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much." I muster up a small laugh.

He smiles at me, causing me to swoon even more, if that's possible.

"My name is Sebastian, by the way."

I open my mouth to speak.  
"Her name is Marina."  
I shoot Rachel the evil eye. She giggles.  
"But she goes by Zee."

I turn back to Sebastian, sticking out my hand.

"Well, if I do say so myself, Marina is a beautiful name." Instead of shaking my hand, he takes it, placing a small kiss on it.  
I'm fairly sure my eyes are now popping out of my skull.

"Erm, thanks," I smile sheepishly, not sure if I'm thanking him for the compliment or the small sign of affection.

"Excuse _you_! But _what_ do you think you're doing with _my_ Bassy?!"

I look up, startled to see bright, furious green eyes glaring down at me through red rimmed glasses.

"Good grief, Grell... Why don't you go back home and spend some time with William?" Sebastian sounds irritated as he glares at Grell, who is practically covered in red from head to toe.

I open my mouth to speak, "I, erm-"

"Well?! I'm waiting!" His eyes burn into my own green irises.

"Oh, back off, would you Grell? You're making a scene."

I look past the jealous drag queen to see a boy- possibly a freshman or sophomore- with dark black hair, a blue eye and a bandage covering his other. He stands with a hand on his hip, obviously irritated by having to get involved. I instantly recognize him as the boy who had been chastising Sebastian in the hall.  
He's British too.

Grell growls a small bit. "Fine. I'll just wait for when I can have Bassy all to myself!"

He sticks his nose in the air, then heads back over to where he had been sitting earlier.

Sebastian frowns, "Sorry about him. He can be…"

"A nuisance? Incredibly irritating? An imbecile? All of the above?" The boy still stands in an irritated manner.

I can't help but giggle, which brings Sebastian's smile back.

"Come, Sebastian. I wish to drink some tea," The boy turns to walk back to the table they had been sitting at. "Oh, and that's an order."

Just as quickly as his smile had come, it's gone again. Sebastian takes one last glance at us then follows the boy.

"What was that about?" I turn back to face Rachel.

"Who knows. Sebastian and Ciel are like brothers or something?" She poses it like a question, shrugging and poking at the roll on her lunch tray. "They almost never leave each other's side. It's like they're R2-D2 and C3PO or Han and Chewbacca. It's weird."

I chuckle at her analogy. She's such a Star Wars nerd.

I find myself glancing over my shoulder to look at Sebastian and the boy, Ciel.

I quickly turn my attention back to the awful cafeteria food when I see that Sebastian is watching me.

Rachel sighs, "Ready for Science?"

I groan, remembering that we still have classes after lunch. "I suppose."

We both laugh, then stand up to leave.

* * *

**So... yeah. Let me know what you guys think! If you find any typos, don't hesitate to let me know! All compliments, criticisms, questions, and suggestions welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me! I love meeting and talking to people who share a love for writing and/or Kuroshitsuji!**

**All reviews will be greeted with lots of love! Also, if you want to follow me on Twitter and/or Instagram for updates, my usernames are on my profile :P**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! The following chapters will be much more entertaining and full of surprises!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo~ Samantha Bunny ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! So this chapter still doesn't have much action _ BBBBUUUUUTTTT, I promise there will be plenty in chapter three! Hopefully I'll be able to post that tomorrow, or Tuesday. **

** Also, I posted the first chapter to a Batman/Robin/Joker fanfic. If you want to give it a read, it would be greatly appreciated ^.^**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** Enjoyy!**

* * *

Science passes by just like all the other classes had this morning. Now I'm heading to History. Rachel has to go to English, but I can't decide if that's a good thing or not..

Maybe I'll finally see Trevor or Madison. Maybe I'll be able to talk to Dylan. Maybe, _just maybe_, I won't run into Grell.

I find the history classroom fairly easily. The teacher, a guy who looks somewhat young named Mr. Nialls, had scrawled some instructions on the white board.

Apparently we have to have an all year partner in this class.

_Yay._

I choose a seat at one of the tables in the very back, hoping no one will sit next to me. Trying to push all negative thoughts aside, I take out my journal and start doodling again. Then a voice interrupts me.  
"Zee?"

I look up to see a girl with dark black hair. Her blue eyes are staring at me in shock. She was tan, just like I remembered her. The only shocking thing I could pick out about her was the cheer jacket she had on.  
She used to hate cheerleading.

"Madison?" I grin a small smile, happy to see my old friend. My happiness was short lived, for another person spoke to me, killing my smile.  
"Oh, goody! _You're_ in here."

Oh yeah, there was another shocking thing.

She was standing with none other than Grell Sutcliff.

He quickly pulls out the chair next to me and sits down. I close my journal, putting it away.

"Sorry, Mads. Looks like you'll have to find a different partner," he shoos Madison away with the wave of his hand, then smirks at me.

"Um, I think… I'm going to find a different seat." I start to stand when he grips my arm, pushing me back down.

"What? Now that Sebby isn't here to protect you, you don't want to talk?"His eyes gleamed devilishly and I couldn't help but notice that his perfectly manicured, red nails were digging into my skin.

I wriggle in his grip, wishing he would just leave me alone. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you and Sebastian were a _thing_. Just, please leave me alone."

"What fun would that be?" He sinks his nails into my flesh even more, drawing blood.

I wince in pain, trying to pull his hand off of my wrist.

"Leave her alone, Grell."

Grell's grip loosens and we both look up to see my newfound hero.

"Trevor!" I smile as wide as my cheeks will allow. Well, now I've talked to three out of four of my friends. That's a good start, right?

Grell seems to be at a loss for words.

"Go on! Go pick a different seat, Sutcliff," Trevor's blonde hair falls into his blue eyes a bit as he glares at my tormentor.

Grell narrows his eyes at me, kicks my ankle, then reluctantly gets up, moving to another seat.

Trevor grins at me, then takes the now available seat.

He engulfs me in a big hug. "Hey, angel cake! When did you get back in town? Rachel mentioned something about you moving back to Cali, but I didn't know it would be Ventura!"

I squeeze him back, incredibly happy to see a familiar face. "It's so great to see you! I was beginning to think you had fallen off the face of the earth!"

He pulls away, obviously overjoyed to see me. "I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much!"

"It's good to be back," I pause, reaching behind me to take a Kleenex from the tissue box. I start to dab at the new wound on my wrist. "Uh, I guess I came back Thursday? Just in time for junior year."

He snickers, "We should hang out soon. Get away from school and Sutcliff."

I laugh, glad he shares a disliking of my new enemy. "Yeah, I had a run in with Sebastian Michaelis and now Grell hates me."

Trevor starts laughing uncontrollably. "That's hilarious! They aren't even together! Grell is just super delusional!"

I find myself laughing with Trevor. I had missed him so much! To be honest, there had always been a little puppy love between the two of us. Could it be possible that it was still there?

The bell rings, interrupting our conversation and announcing the beginning of seventh period.

"Alrighty, then. Welcome back, juniors! I hope you all enjoyed your summer and that you're all ready to start the new year!" Mr. Nialls stands at the front of the room, addressing all of us. "Now, as I'm sure you know, the person next to you will be your full time partner, so if you wish to change, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I glance around the class to see if anyone is willing to speak up. I notice that Grell is glaring at me from a seat next to Madison, so I quickly turn back to face Mr. Nialls.

"Great. Let's begin then." He turns to the board and starts scribbling something down in red marker. "I thought we'd start with something a little interesting just to be sure you all pay attention… Who can tell me when the Salem Witch Trials began and ended?"

A sigh comes from across the room. "That's simple-"

"It started in the 1300's and ended in the 1500's," someone interrupts Grell.

"Actually, I believe it ended in May of 1693. This was also around the time when _Histoire admirable de la possession d'une penitente_ was written by two men who were involved with quite a few witch trials, demon possessions, and exorcisms. The men dedicated the report to Queen Regent Marie de' Medici. It's quite an intriguing story, really."

My eyes widen in shock as Sebastian Michaelis enters the class.

"Very impressive, Michaelis," Mr. Nialls nods in approval at the answer Sebastian had given. "Although, that doesn't mean you're off the hook for being late."

Sebastian smiles and I'm fairly certain I hear Grell sigh in admiration.

"I'm terribly sorry for that, Mr. Nialls. I was simply guiding my, erm, brother to his class." He shrugs the hesitation off, but I notice it. Why did he hesitate? Was Ciel not his brother?

_Calm down, Zee. You're overthinking this. Don't overthink it. A hot guy can be nice to you without lying about every little detail in his life. So_ _stop_ _overthinking_, I think, trying to calm myself.

Mr. Nialls sighs in aggravation, "Well, you should tell Ciel that he needs to learn to get to class on his own. Not only have you disrupted my teaching, everyone has already picked their partners. You'll have to be in a group of three. Go ahead and pick."

Sebastian mutters another apology, then takes one of the extra chairs in the corner of the class. He starts to drag the chair over to a table. Trevor's table. _My_ table.

He sits down next to me, smiling as he does.

When will he realize that he's only going to make my junior year a living hell? I already have to readjust to Ventura and deal with my friends. I really don't want to have to deal with the hottest guy in school giving me so much attention. I sort of have feelings for Trevor and I'm pretty sure those feelings are mutual. I don't want him to get jealous- trust me, I've seen him when jealousy takes over, and it's not pretty. All of the popular girls will hate me considering they're all head over heels for Sabastian. Oh yeah, and then there's Grell.

Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure he's trying to burn a hole into the back of my head by glaring at me.

"Anyways, as Sebastian said, there were also many demon possessions going on at the time. Usually, witches were blamed for these, then burned at the stake. It was truly unfair and unjust," Mr. Nialls continued on this topic until the dismissal bell.

I tried to focus, I really did, but I could feel Sebastian and Grell staring at me the entire class period and Trevor just stared at Sebastian in irritation. It was awful and I just wanted the day to be over.

The bell eventually dismissed us, and we were released to our final class period. For me, that was a free period.

_Thank God, I don't know how much more of school drama I can take.._

I walk into the class room, and I'm relieved to see that I recognize the teacher- Mrs. Heathers. Cody had her for eighth grade. I guess she was promoted up a few grades.

She's reading some sort of romance novel. Knowing her, it's probably something along the lines of a vampire love story. I've never understood those books. How could someone love something so… demonic? It doesn't make sense.

I choose one of the open desks, not really worrying about sitting in the back. This was a class period strictly for reading, studying and homework. Most people usually just talked or got on their phones. I, on the other hand, get out my journal and start drawing.

"Hmm, those are pretty good. Do you enjoy art?"

I practically jump ten feet in the air, startled by the gorgeous person who now sits next to me. His eyes gaze over my drawings.

"What the hell? You scared the crap out of me!" I allow my heart rate to slow down before saying anything else. Dang it. Why does Sebastian have to be so darn cute?

He smirks. "Sorry. I was just watching you draw. I couldn't help myself from asking."  
Asking? What had he asked me? Oh yeah, did I enjoy art?

"Oh, uh, yeah. I've been drawing for as long as I can remember. Art is… pretty awesome." I smile, looking over my sketches.

"If you like art, you should come over for dinner. We have some magnificent artwork in our home. Plus, our culinary arts are pretty good too," he smiles and I feel my cheeks redden slightly.

I smile in return, "I might just take you up on that offer."

"Tonight then?"

I blink in shock a few times. I thought he was just being flirtatious, not serious!

"Er, I don't know.."

"It'll be fun. We can get to know each other a little better. I'm sure Ciel would like to talk to you as well."

_Oh no. Not again. Whatever you do, don't be mesmerized, don't be mesmerized, don't, don't, don't…_

"I don't know. Grell already hates me as it is.."

"Forget about him. He's just jealous. Please come? Please?" His eyes bore into mine, a soft smile plays on his lips, and he gently touches my wrist.

_Don't be mesmerized… Don't, don't, don't!_

I sigh in defeat, "Okay. What time should I come over?"

The freaking Phantomhive mansion.

How could I be so stupid?!

How could I forget that Ciel was Ciel _Phantomhive_?! Rachel had told me that there was a really rich family moving into Ventura shortly after I had moved to Texas. I remember being so curious about the family. How could I just forget that Ciel happened to be in that family? Or Sebastian for that matter?!

I take a deep breath, preparing myself to knock on the large door that leads into the even larger Phantomhive mansion.

_Holy crap… I'm going to meet Ciel and Sebastian's parents! _

I quickly rap on the door before I can psyche myself out and leave.

The door swings open almost instantly, revealing a smiling Sebastian. He's dressed the same as he was at school.

After lying to my mom, telling her that I was going to the mall with Rachel, I changed into a strapless, dark blue dress I had ordered from Hot Topic recently. I paired the dress with black combat boots, hoping I didn't look super girly.

"Wow. You look amazing," Sebastian sounds breathless as he looks me up and down. I try not to squirm, uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. He moves aside. "Please, come in."

I enter the mansion and my eyes widen as I look around the incredible home. It looks like something pulled out of the 1800's. The ceilings are high, decorated with chandeliers. The tiles seem to sparkle and the carpeted staircase leads up to a second floor. Paintings hang from the walls and the room is lit with candles and the sun shining through the high windows.

"Wow…" seems to be all I can get out.

"Would you like a tour?" Sebastian rests a hand on my lower back, which sends tingles all over my body.

"Um… where's Ciel?" I'm awestruck by my surroundings. "And your parents?"

"Ciel is in his bedroom," he pauses, as if thinking over something. "His parents died in a fire, which leaves just the two of us."

I raise a brow, "His?"

His brows furrow in confusion.

"You said 'his' parents. Why didn't you say 'our' or 'my'?" I bite my lip, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I meant to say 'our'." He smiles softly.

It was brief, but I saw that hesitation again. What is he hiding from me?

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your loss," I frown, clasping my hands together.

"No need for apologies. The death brought me and Ciel quite close." He grins again. "The tour?"

"Oh, right. Um, sure." My smile returns to my face.

"Wonderful."

I barely feel him take my hand as I follow him up the stairs.

The house is huge! The backyard has a big pool and hot tub, along with a lovely garden. There are multiple guest rooms, a master bedroom, Ciel's room, a large kitchen and an even bigger dining room, there's a library, a living room with a flat screen TV- that room is probably the most modernized, a game room, a room for playing pool, an office, multiple bathrooms and finally…

"This is my room."

I follow Sebastian into a large bedroom. There's a dark blue bed which matches the color of the curtains on the windows. There's a night stand, a dresser, a desk with a computer, and a closet. Then there's a bathroom off to the side, and a balcony overlooking the garden.

I can't help but smile. "I didn't expect a guy's room to be so… tidy."

He laughs, "What kind of guy would I be if I couldn't uphold such a small standard?"

I'm the one who laughs now. I turn around to face him. He's closer than I think and I run into him.

"Sorry, I should really stop doing that." I feel my cheeks burn crimson.

"You're fine. It was my mistake." He brushes a piece of my hair out of my face and I try to find something to say.

"Sebastian? I'm hungry. Would you stop trying to make your own meal and head downstairs for dinner?"  
We both look to see Ciel smirking in the doorway.

Sebastian tenses, "As you wish."

I follow the two back downstairs and to the dining room, not thinking much of Ciel's words.

"What are we having, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, melodramatically.

"I have prepared-"

There is a loud knock on the front door.

"Sebastian? Who is that?" demands Ciel.

"I'm… I'm not sure." Sebastian heads over to the main entry with wide eyes.

I follow him, not wanting to be alone with Ciel.

He opens the door and gasps.

"Hello Sebastian."

Sebastian steps in front of me, grabbing my hand.

"Ah, I see you're eating well tonight. Mind if I join?"

The man steps into the mansion, and I grip onto Sebastian's arm, scared by his reaction to the stranger.

"How are you here? You died…" Ciel is the one to speak from behind us.

Sebastian's eyes narrow, as if he already knows the answer to Ciel's question, "What do you want, Claude?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yeah, I know. It's a cliffy. As I said before though, chapter 3 will be up tomorrow of Tuesday. Find a typo? Don't hesitate to let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me too! **

**To Thecreativesoul: Haha, I agree, it's always nice meeting and/or talking to fellow fans!Thanks so much for the advice on needing more pronouns and the 'junk food sentence'! Unfortunately, I wasn't notified about your review until after i finished this chapter, so there might be some issues with pronouns still. Thanks so much for the review! And i intend on reading your fanfic, so be expecting a review ;D xo**

**To katana3700: Thanks for favoriting! It means A LOT to me! xo**

**Okaii, guys, I'm off! All reviews are greeted with hugs!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Goooosssshhhhh! Ugh! So sorry guys! I know it's a little later than I promised! My computer has been acting like total crap lately, so I've had to use different methods of posting, editing and writing _ I've started chapter 4, so hopefully that'll be up on Friday or Saturday.**

** Okay, as promised, there is some action in this chapter. So yeahh... Hope you guys like it!**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters... even if I really want to XD I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** Enjoyyy!**

* * *

Ciel's words confuse me. How could this man be standing in front of us if he had died?

I look the man, Claude, over. In many ways, he's a lot like Sebastian. The black and white clothing, dark black hair, ivory skin, perfect lips and cheek bones. He also wore gloves on his hands like Sebastian.

His eyes are different. They seem almost hazel, but are more yellow than anything else. His eyes are framed by dark eyelashes and a pair of glasses.

Claude smirks, taking another menacing step towards us. "I'll let you guess."

He looks around the mansion.

Sebastian's grip tightens on my hand. "Leave, Claude. We don't need any trouble."

Claude sighs, "The mansion looks nice. Reminds me of the good old days. You know, before you_ killed_ me."

"Sebastian… what's he talking about?" Something in the pit of my stomach tells me that I need to leave- now. Something bad is about to happen and I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"You haven't told her? Are you waiting for the right moment?" Claude's voice is eerily calm, but there's a teasing tone to it. "I would wait until dinner too. Waiting until the very last possible moment."

"Sebastian..?" My nerves are only worsening, warning me to flee.

"Well, since you already took two souls away from me, how about I take one and we call it even?" An evil smile curls onto Claude's lips.

Then he lunged.

Sebastian shoves me away, causing me to land on the floor next to Ciel's feet.

Claude knocks Sebastian to the floor.

I need to get out of here. Something is _very_ wrong.

"Hurry, we need to get away from here," Ciel warns, urgently, helping me to my feet.

"Wait. We need to help him. We need to call the cops or something!" I yank my arm away from the blue-eyed boy.

"That will only make things worse! We need to-"

Before Ciel can continue, the biggest chandelier falls from the ceiling, almost crushing us. Sebastian frowns at the shattered glass.

"Now, you've made me angry. First you try to take my dinner, and now you've made a mess. I forget how much I loathe you, Claude." Without another word, Sebastian leaps into the air, landing on the banister of the stair case. He has the upper ground now.

"What makes you want it so much? It isn't even tainted with the want for revenge like Ciel's was. You're really starting to confuse me, Sebastian." Claude and Sebastian both seem so calm about the fight they are now involved in.

I open my mouth, about to ask Ciel what we should do, when three silver knives fly through the air and stab Claude in the arm.

I shriek, unable to form words.

Claude simply groans, although it seems like it's caused by irritation instead of pain. He pulls the knives out of his limb, then examines the blood covered weapons. "Bad move, Michaelis."

I stare in horror from my spot next to Ciel. Before I can even blink, the knives are flying straight for my head. Something hard slams into my body, pushing me into the wall.

I cry out in agony as pain streaks through my skull.

I blink away tears to see Sebastian staring into my eyes. The only problem is that I'm not looking into his wonderful, welcoming eyes. His eyes are now entirely bright red, the whites of his eyes gone, and his pupils now black slits like a cat's.

I want to scream. I want to cry for help. I want to push him off of me. All I can do is stare in horror. I finally find my voice.

"What _are_ you?"

Another streak of pain causes me to wince. A pounding in my head is beginning to grow. I reach up to touch the aching part of my head, only to feel a wet, gooey substance. I bring my hand back in front of my eyes to see that it is covered in blood.

My eyes widen in terror. Sebastian grips my wrist. I notice now that he has taken off his gloves to reveal dark, black nails and a black mark on the back of his hand that is similar to a pentagram.

To my utter horror and disgust, he brings my hand to his mouth, licking the blood clean off of my fingers.

I whimper. I can feel my lunch in my stomach wanting to come back up.

I try to break away from his grip, but he only tightens his grasp, licking more of the warm blood off.

"SEBASTIAN! I order you to get rid of Claude and leave Zee alone!" Ciel's voice brings me back to reality.

A look of irritation passes over Sebastian's face, but he climbs off of me.

"My, my, my. Looks like you've got it bad." Claude chuckles, lunging once more at Sebastian.

What the hell is going on?

I watch helplessly as Sebastian and Claude throw multiple hits and kicks to each other, their expressions completely neutral. More knives and forks are thrown back and forth.

My vision and hearing is fading in and out. I need to stay awake, though. I know that I'd surely die if I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

I hear a crash, a yell. I see blood. I remember seeing Sebastian for the first time… It feels like centuries ago.

There's a gasp. I feel more pounding in my head. My vision finally blacks out, leaving me with only my hearing and a headache.

"Amazing…"

The voice sounds murky, like it's underwater.

"It's been fun, but fun can't last forever."

Who said that? Claude? Sebastian? Ciel, maybe?

Something hits my side, then my head.

Darkness. Silence. Fear. Pain. Nothingness….

Peace.

Terror.

That is the first thing to come to mind.

The second is pain.

My head feels like it could blow any second. It's like someone has been whacking it with a hammer repeatedly. My skull feels small and tight, pressing and squeezing against my brain. It hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. Why does it hurt so terribly? What happened? What caused me to be so scared? Am I dead? Is this what death feels like? Confusing, lonely, and terrifying?

I hope not.

Something cold touches my head and I flinch.

Where am I?

Though my eyelids protest, I will them open. My sight is blurry. I don't know what I'm looking at. I don't know where I am. I'm laying in a bed- I know that much.

My vision finally clears, and I can see my surroundings. I try to sit up, only to find that my body is incredibly weak.

"Good. You're awake. I was beginning to think you were dead. And what would be the fun in that?"

My eyes land on a man standing over me, a wet cloth in his hand. Fear strikes my body cold. A name comes to mind.

_ Claude._

I gulp, wanting to say something- anything!

He kneels down so that he is looking into my eyes.

I open my dry mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I let out a hoarse cry. If I wasn't dead now, I was about to be.

"You want to speak? Try this," he calmly lifts my head and puts a cold glass to my lips.

I'm instantly relieved as ice cold water enters my mouth, and I drink greedily, wanting more and more.

My mouth doesn't feel as dry anymore, so I try to speak again.

"Are.. are you going… to kill me?" My voice is still hoarse, but at least I could say something.

He smirks. "No. Not yet, anyways."

I feel oddly calm for a moment. I try to say something again. "Where… am I?"

"You're in my home. You had a terrible head injury. It was pretty awful. I bandaged it up though. It needed some stitches, but they're out now."

I let his words sink in, and more fear rushes in. "How long… have I been here?"

"About a week. I've been feeding you through smoothies and giving you water. It's been quite a struggle though since all of Ventura is looking for you."

"A week?!" I somehow croak out. My heart speeds up. I look down, examining myself. I'm still dressed in my blue dress, which now has a rip in the side, revealing a bandaged wound. My combat boots are gone. A thought occurs. "Did you… did you kill Seb…."

My words are choked off, my sore throat unwilling to say his name.

"No. I want to have some more fun before I go killing any of you." He raises a brow.

How the crap is he so calm about all of this?

I look down at my hand. It's still covered in blood. The blood is dry, and there's not much left. My stomach churns as I remember Sebastian licking the substance off of me.

I take a deep, steady breath, preparing myself to speak. "Are you… going to let me go?"

He blinks a few times. "Something like that."

Before I can protest, he lifts me off of the bed and carries me bridal style out of the room. My body aches in its own form of objection.

My head spins as he sits me down on the counter of the room we just entered. I assume it's the kitchen.

"Drink this," he orders, handing me another glass of water.

I hesitate, but then gulp the water down. I feel a sudden wave of wooziness overcome me, and a familiar feeling greets me. My vision becomes blurry, and everything feels tilted.

"What did you… what did you do to me?" I feel sick to my stomach, my own voice sounding unfamiliar to me.

"Just sleep, darling. You will be reunited with your so-called friends soon enough," Claude's voice sounds muffled and fuzzy.

I feel myself fall into him, then my body being moved. I'm not really sure where I'm at anymore, everything is just a big blur.

I allow my eyes to flutter shut, not wanting my surroundings to make me nauseas. Everything seems to be in fast forward. I'm not sure what's happening, first I'm moving, then I'm not, then I'm moving again, then I'm standing up, walking, then I find myself in front of a door.

I finally feel myself regain control of my vision and hearing. I blink a few times.

Whatever drug he gave me, has worn off.

I'm standing in front of the Phantomhive manor.

What the crap?

"It was lovely meeting you. I plan to see you soon," Claude touches my elbow, then backs away, heading over to a black mustang.

I watch him climb into the car, rev the engine, then drive off.

I turn my attention back to the door, which now swings open.

I take a small step back as Sebastian's eyes widen in shock.

"You're… alive?" He grabs my arm and pulls me into the mansion, slamming the door closed.

He pulls me into a deathly tight hug. I wriggle away from him, taking a few hesitant steps away from him.

He blinks a few times, then his expression becomes neutral as if he's remembering what had happened.

"Zee…" he reaches out to touch my arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I warn him in a stern voice, flinching away from his hand. I notice that he doesn't have his gloves on, and his black nails and odd tattoo-like mark are exposed.

"Where have _you_ been?" Ciel startles me from across the room, then throws questions at me, rapid-fire. "Where did Claude take you? Does anyone else know you're here? Why did you come back?"

He has a worried expression on his face while he walks over.

"I…" I'm not quite sure how to answer his questions. I don't know where I've been. I don't know where Claude took me. I don't know if there's anyone else who knows where I am. I didn't want to be back here…

"You've been gone for a week. All of Ventura has been looking for you. I'm assuming Claude has been feeding you well. You look exceptionally healthy, besides your two wounds." Ciel walks up to me, so that we are face to face.

"You guys aren't really brothers are you?" I'm surprised by the strength in my voice. Hell, I'm surprised I had the guts to ask.

Ciel and Sebastian exchange a glance. Ciel sighs, "No. We aren't."

I gulp, wanting to be anywhere but here. Flashes of memories from the first day back to school take over my mind. I remember little things that were said between Claude and Sebastian.

"What did he mean?" I know my question is unclear, but I don't want to go into detail.

"What are you-"

I cut Ciel off. I then direct my question to Sebastian. "What did Claude mean by all of the things he said? You killing him? You taking two souls and him taking one for revenge? What did it all mean? What aren't you telling me?"

Sebastian sighs, as if embarrassed by the questions. "Zee-"

The front door swings open for the second time in a matter of less than five minutes.

"Humph. I thought I might find all of you here. Zee's been missing and the Phantomhive 'brothers' disappear from school. Apparently, a reaper is the only one who can do the math," Grell smirks at the three of us, shutting the door as he steps in. "Hmm, the manor hasn't changed much since the 1800's."

My brain starts to spin once more. What was a reaper? What did he mean by the 1800's?

"That's it. I'm done being left in the dark. Sebastian, I need to know what's going on! Please, I'm begging you to explain everything to me. _What are you_?" My voice cracks on the question and tears well in my eyes.

Grell snickers, "Shouldn't you be telling_ us_ what _you_ are?"

The three of us all look at Grell in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Grell?" Ciel furrows his brows at the red-haired 'reaper'.

Grell rolls his eyes as if something is overly obvious, "Oh, come on. Even I can tell there's something inhuman about her. You think she'd be able to tell that you're none other than a demon."

A cold, sick feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. Everything Claude had said starts to make sense. Sebastian and Ciel both look at me, waiting for something. I'm at a loss for words, but something tells me that Grell is telling the truth. So what is Grell then? Wait… reaper? As in _grim reaper_?

My heart rate picks up and I feel absolutely paralyzed.

"You're a demon…" I say, no question in my voice.

Sebastian walks closer to me and every bone in my body says to run as fast and far away as I can. My feet stay planted no matter how much I will them to move.

He tilts my chin up, so that I'm looking into his eyes. I let out a small whimper, shutting my eyes.

I don't want to look at him. I don't want to know what he is. I don't want to be here. I don't want to, I don't want to…

"Zee, look at me," he orders.

I open my eyes hesitantly, and I feel a tear slowly roll down my cheek.

"If you're going to kill me, please just get it over with," I tremble under his gaze. I'm not ready to die yet. I don't want to.

He smirks, sending a tremor of anger through my veins. "I'm not going to kill you. I just need you to tell me what you're hiding. Are you some sort of angel? A form of a reaper? A demon?"

I shake my head vigorously. "I'm not any of those things. I'm just… human."

Grell snorts, "Well, there's something that isn't human inside of you. Maybe she's a reincarnation of someone. Maybe it's magic."

Ciel rolls his eyes at Grell's immaturity.

Something flashes in Sebastian's eyes. "Magic…"

I gulp, unsure of what he's thinking.

He cocks his head to the side, his smirk reappearing.

He starts to lean in closer.

"What are you-"

"Shh…"

Fear floods through me as I realize what he's doing.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

I refuse to have my first kiss with a demon! It's not happening! Please, God, please tell me this isn't happening!

I try to inch away, but his grip tightens, and he's just about to make our lips touch. Our mouths are less than a centimeter apart.

"No!" I flinch away, breaking out of his grasp. "No, no, no, you _can't_ kiss me!"

He raises a brow at me in question as looks of bewilderment cross over Ciel and Grell.

"You can _not_ kiss me. Not after everything you've done. Not after lying to me about what you really are. Not after letting Claude take me. Not after you ate my blood like it was chocolate," I pause, taking a steady breath. "Not after you planned to eat my soul."

Sebastian seems confused by my sudden outburst.

"My, my, there is no doubt in my mind now," Grell continues on with the nonsense of my being supernatural. "There is obviously something in you that isn't human."

Before I can tell him to shut up, Ciel speaks.

"What on earth are you going on about Grell?" Ciel waves his hand as if brushing the thought aside. "Never mind. Sebastian, find her some suitable clothing and some food. Help her wash up and do make her comfortable. I'll be in my office, doing some research. Do not disturb me."

Without taking his eyes off of me, Sebastian answers, "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

**Hay derr ^.^**

**So what did you think..?**

** Also, what do you guys think of the cover..?**

**Okaii guys, as always, if any typos are found, do not hesitate to tell me! All compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk :)**

**To XxAnimeFanGirlXx: Thanks for the favorite! Stay cooolll! xo**

**To Rin155: Thanks SO MUCH for following, reviewing, and favoriting! You're awesome! xo**

**To Psylocke999: Thanks for following and favoriting! BTW, you rock! xo**

**Okaii, hopefully I thanked everyone xD Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! All reviews will be loved and given virtual pie! I'll update soon! Love you guys!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie ^.^**

**PS. I'll be posting chapter 2 to my Batman/Robin/Joker fic. So if you wanna read, that'd be cool xD**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: Hey guys! So this chapter isn't as exciting as I would've liked it to be :/ But, I still enjoyed writing it so hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it.**

** Also, I'm thinking about writing the story from Sebastian's POV. If I posted it, would you guys read it? ALSO, in other, more unfortunate news, for the next week I might not be able to post... I'm going on vacation with my family and might not have a way of posting. HOPEFULLY I'll be able to take my mom's old laptop or find a way to post from my phone... but yeah :(**

** I'll be sure to post as soon as I get back though!**

**Oh, and quick shout out to MandyisaCupcake and Claudia_de_pointe_du_lac from IG! They are super awesome and are really great and sweet internet friends! 3**

** Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOYY!**

* * *

I watch as Ciel goes up one of the two staircases.

"What? Am I just supposed to sit here and wait then?" Grell asks, annoyed.

"Why, yes, of course." Sebastian smirks, then walks over to the staircase. He stops to turn and face me. "Aren't you coming?"

I gulp, wanting to run out of the mansion, but something told me I should just stay here awhile longer.

I faintly nod, then start to follow. Thoughts and questions enter my mind a mile a minute. I don't want to speak though. I don't want to talk to him- _a demon._

The thought of even talking to a demon sent ominous chills down my spine.

"Here we are," he said, opening a door while bringing me back to focus. I realize that we had made our way to his room.

I eye him, not trusting him one bit.

He simply smirks, waiting for me enter the bedroom.

My head started throbbing once more, urging me to sit down. I reluctantly walk into the familiar room.

He follows, closing and locking the door.

Fear floods through me, but I almost don't even care. I sit down on the edge of the blue bed. He moves over to the closet as I watch intently.

A few seconds later, he emerges, holding a black box in his hands- his _demonic_ hands.

I can't help but think of him as only a monster now. He planned on eating me for crying out loud! What would anyone expect?

He goes into the bathroom, taking the box in tow. I hear running water and my curiosity gets the best of me. I go into the restroom to investigate.

The bath water is running and Sebastian is rummaging through a cabinet above the sink.

I struggle to find my voice, "Er, what are you doing?"

He chuckles, amused by my hesitance. "The young master told me to take care of you. I'm fairly certain that includes washing you up a bit."

Realization quickly washes over me and I shudder. "No way. You are not, under any circumstances, bathing me. It's not happening."

I cross my arms over my chest as if to prove my point.

"Hm, I figured that after not showering for a week you would want to bathe." He sighs, pulling out some sort of first aid kit.

"I do want to shower, just not with you in here," I reply matter-of-factly.

"I'm truly sorry, my lady, but my master's orders were very clear. I am to take care of you, so you either shower with my assistance or not at all."

I think this over for a moment. Good grief, I wanted a shower! But the thousands of scenarios that played through my head brought me to my decision.

"Then I won't shower. I refuse to let anyone in this household see me naked." I finish with a huff, still desperately wanting a shower.

He chuckles at my answer, which only angers me.

"I wouldn't have to see you naked. That's what the bubbles are for," he laughs again, overly amused.

I'm about to protest again, but taking a bath is sounding more and more welcoming.

I gulp, preparing myself for what I'm about to do. "You won't peek? Or touch anything you aren't supposed to?"

He meets my eyes. "What sort of butler would I be if I couldn't obey such simple orders?"

I calm down a bit, almost forgetting what he is. _Almost_.

"Well..." I trail off, unable to find any other excuses. "I guess.. I'll take a bath then."

I repress a defeated sigh, shifting my feet.

"Alright then," he finally stops smirking, opening up the first aid kit.

He comes over to me and starts examining my head.

"Hm, it seems that Claude did a fairly good job with your wounds," he sounds disappointed which makes me smirk. He moves down to the bandage on my side. "This one seems alright, too."

He moves away, turning the bath water off.

"I'll avert my eyes so that you can undress." He turns away after closing his eyes. I watch him skeptically. When I'm somewhat certain he's not looking, I strip my dress and undergarments, folding them. I quickly climb into the warm water. He was right, the bubbles covered everything I needed them to. That's a relief.

"Okay, you can, uh, look now." I bite my tongue, wanting him to leave more than anything. I wrap my arms around myself as he turns back to face me.

I look away, pretending to be fascinated with the foamy bubbles.

He kneels down next to the tub, grabbing a clear glass. He fills the glass with water, then pours the water over my hair, wetting it.

Next, he takes the shampoo and starts to lather it in my hair. I try to ignore the fact that his fingers lightly brush my bare shoulders. His touch sends tingles all throughout my body.

The silence between us is starting to become unbearable. It was awkward at first, but now it's just torture!

I rack my brain for a conversation starter as he finishes rinsing out the shampoo and starts with the conditioner.

"Is Ciel... like you?" I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but I was sick of the silence.

"Yes, the young master is a demon." He quickly finishes with the conditioner, and starts rinsing it out as well.

"And Grell, is a reaper? Is that reaper as in grim reaper?" I listen to Sebastian stand and rummage around for something. I still refuse to look directly at him.

"Yes. The reapers harvest souls of those who have passed on, collecting their cinematic records as they do so."

I furrow my brows. "Cinematic records?"

"A cinematic record is the recollection of the deceased's memories in a movie like form."

"Their life flashes before their eyes?" I ponder the idea of seeing my own cinematic record. Would it be soon? Probably...

"Correct," Sebastian says, moving to the opposite end of the tub. He kneels back down, reaches in the water and lightly touches my leg.

I flinch away, the water splashing a bit "What are you doing?!"

He rolls his eyes. "Surely you want to shave? It's been at least a week since your previous shower."

"No way! You are not going anywhere near me with a sharp razor!" I'm pretty sure my eyes are popping out of my head at this point.

"Would you relax? I've been bathing my master for over a century. I promise to be gentle." He stares into my eyes, as if he's waiting for my permission.

I'm ready to rip not only my hair out, but his too. I groan, aggravated. "Fine!"

I can tell he's trying to suppress a smirk as he reaches back into the water. I tense myself as he gently lifts my left leg out of the water.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore his hands rubbing up and down my leg, spreading out the shaving cream. Before I know it, he's finished with the first leg and is moving on to the second.

Finally, he finishes. I open my eyes to see him reaching for the body wash.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I let you do everything else for me, but there is no freaking way you're washing my body! I can do that part on my own!" I keep my eyes on his shocked expression.

"Alright. You have two minutes. I'll be just in the other room." He rises to his feet, gives me one more glance, then heads out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I act fast, grabbing the soap and scrubbing at my flesh furiously.

I rinse the soap and bubbles off my body once I'm done, and climb out of the tub. I probably only have less than thirty seconds, so I grab the blue towel left out for me and wrap it tightly around myself.

Not more than ten seconds later, the door opens and reveals an awestruck Sebastian.

"Someone's in a hurry, aren't they?" He smirks at me and I give him a scowl in return.

I roll my eyes as he snickers. "Can I just have some clothes please?"

He sighs. "Are you certain?"

I'm about to bite his head off when he hands me the black box he had retrieved from the closet earlier.

I eye him, but then hesitantly open the box.

Inside, were some denim shorts, a cami, a black, off-the-shoulder top and some undergarments. I, for one, was not very pleased with the undergarments and would've preferred something not so black and lacey.

I clear my throat, subtly trying to tell Sebastian to get out of the bathroom.

"Is there a problem, my lady?" His smirk widens.

"Gee, let me think about that for a sec..." Stinginess coats my voice heavily. "Yeah, I'm gonna' have to say that there are a lot of freaking problems, Sebastian. Now get out, or look away so I can change into these clothes."

To my utter disappointment and horrible luck, he doesn't leave. He simply turns around and faces the wall.

I resist the urge to bop the back of his head and quickly change into the clothes. They're surprisingly comfortable. I run a few fingers through my blonde hair, cringing in pain as I touch my wound. How did he wash my hair without inflicting any pain on the spot?

I shake the thought away, sighing. "Okay. I'm done."

He turns to face me with a genuine smile on his face.

He picks my towel up off the floor, folding it. Then he moves over to the tub, draining it of the water.

"Now, if you'd be so kind to follow me," he says while sticking out his hand.

I hesitate, unsure of what to do. I gulp, slowly placing my hand in his.

Sebastian leads me out of the bedroom and downstairs. Grell is now sleeping at the dining room table, snoring slightly. I follow Sebastian into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks, tying an apron around his waist, after letting my hand go.

I still don't want to talk to him, but my stomach growls, urging me to speak.

"I, uh…" I'm not really sure what I want to eat.

"How about I surprise you?" He seems honest, but a part of me wants to say 'never mind. I'll just have a carrot'.

All I do is nod.

"Wonderful. I'll bring you some tea in a moment. You can go find a room to relax in, if you'd like." He turns away from me, so I leave the kitchen. I decide to just sit at the table with the sleeping reaper.

My mind was going crazy with thinking, rethinking, and overthinking.

What were my parents and Cody doing? Were they worried about me? What about Rachel? Or Dylan, Trevor and Madison? How much homework would I have to make up? How long would Sebastian and Ciel keep me here? What if they never let me go? How long until Claude shows back up? The recurring question pops to the front of my mind…. How much longer do I have until Sebastian eats my soul?

"Here we are my lady." Sebastian walks in with a silver tray in his hand. He sits the tray down in front of me. "Bon appetite."

The tea smells wonderful, and I can't wait to try it.

But, I have to suppress a groan at the food he has cooked for me. It's none other than cheese pizza. Could this week get any worse?

* * *

**Hi again! So as I said, I probably won't be able to post for the next week, but I'm gonna try to find a way to! I promise! Be sure to follow me on twitter and/or Instagram if you want updates. My usernames are on my profile. Found a typo? Let me know! As always, all compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

**To Rin155: Thanks again for the review! You're a sweetie! xo**

**To GrellLovestheUndertaker: Thanks for following and favoriting! Nice username btw! ;D xo**

**To ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead: Thanks for following! You're awesome! xo**

**Once again, all reviews will be loved and given virtual cookies! Hopefully I'll talk to you guys again before August!**

**Love you guys so much!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: AHHHHHH! Yay it worked! I'm so happy I found a way to post! So hello from Disney World! Gosh, it feels like forever since I've talked to you guys! So, I wrote about three chapters while heading to Florida in the car. I'm gonna try to space the posting time out a bit though. Hope you guys don't mind :) I've also been working on Sebastian's POV of the story, so I'll put the first chapter up next time I post something. :D**

** This chapter (and the next one) are mainly to remind you of what Sebastian is and the surreality of Zee's situation. In the next few chapters there will be some more characters added and quite a bit of action xD**

** BTW, if you're looking for a good Black Butler fanfic, I highly reccomend Eternal Damnation on Wattpad. I recently finished it and I'm about to start the sequel. It's REALLLLYYYY good and i enjoyed it a lot!**

**Okaii, I'm gonna go now. See you at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. i do own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

I turn from my side onto my back for what feels like the hundredth time.

No matter how hard I try, I can't sleep. Believe me, I'm tired as hell, but the thought of sleeping in a house with two demons and a reaper scares the crap out of me.

Grell actually referred to himself as a shimigami- I honestly don't know the difference.

I haven't seen Ciel since I returned earlier today. After I finished my pizza, Sebastian lead me upstairs to one of the guest rooms. He offered me one of his black tee shirts and some of his pajama pants, but I turned them down. There was no way I was wearing a demon's clothes. Besides, my outfit was comfy enough to sleep in.

I groan slightly, finally giving up on the thought of sleep. I pull the covers off of me, shiver, then swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I still don't have shoes, so the cold floor stings my feet.

I squeal, then dart for the door. I creak the wooden door open slowly, and look up and down the hall. When I see that no one is there, I decide to try and find the library. I only vaguely remember the tour Sebastian had given me, but somehow I remember where the library is. I make my way down the corridors, examining all of the paintings that hang on the walls as I go.

I find my way to the room full of books. The room is dark, but warm. There's a faint, orange glow provided by the fireplace and A few candles flicker in the darkness.

"What brings you up here at this hour?"

I shriek, jumping as I do so. I turn to see Sebastian sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire. He's staring at me intently, a black book in his hands.

I struggle to find my voice, wrapping my arms around my self out of nervousness. "I, uh, couldn't sleep."

I shift my feet as he cocks his head to the side.

An uncomfortable silence fills the large room, the only audible sound being the crackle of the fire.

"Would you like to sit?" He inquires, gesturing to the open seat next to him.

I look at the chair, then back at him, then at the chair. I nod slightly, tiptoeing over to the red cushioned seat.

I sit down, my eyes never leaving his.

He looks back down to his book and I bring my legs up to my chest. I hadn't realized how cold I was until now. I shiver slightly, closing my eyes.

A few moments later, a soft, light material covers me. My eyes flash open to see Sebastian wrapping a blue blanket around me.

I blink a few times in shock. He sits back down, facing me.

"Thank you," I mutter.

He nods in return.

I bring the blanket closer to me, hugging it to my body. Out of nowhere, tons of questions enter my mind, landing on the tip of my tongue. I shake the questions away, but one escapes.

"Why did you call Ciel your master?" I bite my tongue sharply, almost tasting blood.

Now it's Sebastian who blinks in surprise. He regains his composure much faster than I did, "That would be because he _is_ my master."

"What do you mean?"

He raises a brow, like he's surprised by my sudden taste for curiosity. "The young lord and I made a contract back in the 1800's. I would help him seek revenge on those who had wronged him and in return I would get to feast on his soul. A contract between a demon and a human."

I process his words, trying to jam pieces of the puzzle together. "Human? I thought that Ciel was like you..."

"Hm, yes. That would partly be Claude's fault. You see, I had fulfilled my part of the contract and was about to eat the young master's soul. That was when Claude stole away Ciel's soul. I, of course, had to retrieve the soul, but when I did, I didn't want to consume it. For it was no longer tainted with revenge. After that, a string of events took place involving a young boy by the name of Alois Trancy and his four other demons aside from Claude- Hannah Anafeloz, and the triplets: Canterbury, Thompson and Timber." He pauses, sighing. "Claude somehow merged Alois and Ciel's souls into Ciel's body. While Claude and I were busy dueling, Alois made a contract with the demon, Hannah. The contract stated that Claude and I would fight to the death. If I were to win, which I did, Ciel would die as soon as Hannah did. Then... He would come back to life as a demon."

A shiver passes over my spine as he finishes the story. I swallow hard, "If you won the fight, and killed Claude, how is he alive?"

He takes a deep breath, "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps he made a contract with another demon? I don't know."

Another question comes to the front of my mind. "Claude said you took two souls from him. Ciel being one, I assume. So... The other?"

"I'm assuming he was referring to Alois. Although, that was his own doing. I killed Claude, so he'll find multiple reasons to seek revenge if he needs."

I nod, understanding. "If you eat souls... Do you not eat human food? Why must you partake in such evil ways?"

He smirks. "I cannot survive off of the petty foods humans delight in. As a demon, I can only survive off of the consumption of souls. Usually, I would only take the souls involved in contracts. Recently though, I have had to stray away from that maintained diet. The young master and I must feed on innocent souls to survive."

I nod again, hating myself for understanding his reasoning. I gulp, scared to ask my next question. "Why is it that Claude wants to achieve revenge through my soul? Why not one of the other souls you've eaten?"

A devilish smile curls up onto Sebastian's lips. "Claude knows that my want for your soul is as strong as it was for the young lord, if not stronger. I don't think I have ever hungered so much for a soul. Your soul is so pure, but it seems to be tainted with something... I can't describe it. All I know, is that I want nothing more than to delight in the taste of your beautiful soul. You would be an exquisite treat."

I shiver, tears welling in my eyes. "Why don't you just eat me now then? Why wait?"

My voice cracks and a traitor tear spills over.

An expression I can't place flashes across his face. Distress? Sadness? I must've imagined it, for his smirk reclaims its place on his face.

"If I were to do that, Claude would go on a rampage. He would take as many souls as he could. He would take my young master away from me and anything else I remotely care about. I need to kill Claude before I can feast."

His smirk widens as more tears roll down my cheeks.

"You're a monster," I spit out at him.

He snickers, "No, no. I'm simply one... well, that can wait. I'll let you concoct your own analysis on me."

I wipe a tear from my cheek, turning to face the fire. I can feel his eyes on me, but at the moment, I don't care.

I watch the orange flames dance, licking at the firewood. The colors change from orange to red to blue to purple and finally white. How ironic.  
I'm sitting in the home of two demons- the most evil of creatures, and yet the fire dances the most pure of colors- an angelic white. How ironic...

* * *

**So yeahh... this chapter was sort of short in my opinion :/ I know there's not really any action going on, and there won't be in the next chapter either. BUTTTTTT, I really think that Zee would have a bajillion questions, so yeahh... Don't worry though, Chapter 7 will plunge the story into lots of twists and turns, so be looking forward to that ;)**

**Find a typo? Let me know! Any compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! **

**To ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead and Rin155: Thanks again for your reviews guys! You have no idea how much it means to me that you're enjoying the story! ^.^ xo**

**To csd14ll, and Mixmatched: Thanks for following! You all rock! xo**

**As always, all reviews will be loved and given virtual curry buns! ;) I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guise! So I'm back home from vacation, which means no more trouble posting ^.^**

** This chapter was a bit odd for me to write. I wasn't quite sure what would come after this chapter, but then i got inspired by vacationing XD the next chapter will be posted later today, so look forward to that :D**

** Okaii. Yeah. I don't have much to say xD**

** Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. But I DOOO own any original characters and the plot xD**

** Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

The sound of birds nearby brings me out of my slumber. I must've fallen asleep last night at some point. I don't really remember falling asleep though. I remember going to the library and talking to Sebastian. I wince, memories flooding to the center if my mind. Looks like I should get up and start the dreaded day. I open my eyes and to my surprise, I'm no longer in the library. I'm not in the guest room either...

Fear strikes me cold as I realize where I am.

Sebastian's room.

I move to sit up, when I realize something is holding me down. I look over to see Sebastian wide awake staring at me intently.

His arm is wrapped tightly around my waist and he's holding me close to his chest.

Whoa.

Did I forget to mention it was his _bare_ chest?

Dude... Whoa.

I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his toned chest, perfect biceps and amazing six pack.

He snickers bringing me back to my current predicament.

_Focus Zee! Focus! Remember what he plans to do, what he is! Focus..._

I squirm to get out of his grasp, but he only tightens his hold. I can't help but notice that the mark on his hand and his black nails are fully exposed.

More questions pop into my head like last night.

_ FOCUS._

I push the thoughts away, focusing on the problem at hand.

"Let go of me, Sebastian." I move my hands to push away from him, but then I stop dead in my tracks.

He sticks his fingers under my top, drawing small circles on my bare flesh.

He snickers, obviously amused by the stunned expression that is now on my face.

"You were saying?" His smirk doesn't leave his face as he whispers.

What the crap is he doing?! Is this what demons do?! Play with their food before they eat?!

I want to yell at him and tell him to take his hands off of me. I want to yell for Ciel- or even Grell!- to come help me. I swallow hard, realizing that my hands are resting on his chest.

I take a shaky breath, "I said stop."

He frowns at my answer, inching his hand up further.

I whimper, trying to scoot away from him.

"Why would you want that?" He brings our faces closer together and I shiver. "Just FYI, demons are predators, and many predators will seduce their prey. It's quite the interesting method. I've never tried it, well, until now."

A pounding starts in my head. I glance over at the door.

Damn, it's locked.

Okay, if I can't call for help, maybe I can distract him.

"The mark, on your hand, what does it mean?"

He stops tracing the circles.

"What?"

"I asked you what the mark on your hand means. It looks like a pentagram used in witchcraft or something."

I've obviously distracted him, for his grip loosens and his hand now just rests on my side, no longer moving.

After a moment of silence, he finally answers.

"It's the symbol that I share with the young master marking our contract. His mark is on his right eye which is why he wears the bandage. The stronger the contract, the more obvious the mark is." He raises a brow, his fingers starting to tap on my side.

Okay, I need to keep him distracted.

"Why is he still your master if the contract is invalid? You're unable to eat his soul, so why is the contract still intact?"

He sighs as if he's bored by the conversation. "When Ciel's soul was still inside him, when he was still human, he ordered me to remain his servant until I devoured his soul. I haven't devoured it therefore I am still his servant."

I frown, "That doesn't sound very fair."

He raises a brow. "Are you defending a demon?"

"No," I answer too quickly. "I mean... it's just not right. You both made the contract, but only one of you got what you asked for."

He studies my face for a second. He pulls me closer, then places his lips on my forehead, kissing me lightly.

I blink a few times as Sebastian untangles himself from me, his fingers lingering a bit longer than I would've liked.

He stretches, climbing out of the dark blue bed.

I follow suit, the cold floor under my feet sending chills up my spine. I run my fingers through my hair when, for the first time in awhile, a normal urge, I had almost missed, comes over me.

I twiddle my thumbs, opening my mouth to speak, "Er, I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

**Meh, short chapter, I know... :/ That's why I'll be posting at least two chapters today xD Like I said, look forward to that xD Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, criticisms, complaints and suggestions welcome. Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! ^.^**

**All reviews will be loved and given Earl Grey Tea!**

** I'll do thank yous on the next chapter, my computer is about to die xP**

** Love you guys!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Meh, this is another short chapter... I didn't realize how short it was until i started editing :/ Anywho, I'm going to post chapter 8 and the first chapter of Sebby's POV. Then, if I finish it, I'll post chapter 9 too. So... yeah..**

** BTW, I need some help... do you guys know if demons sleep? well, the Black Butler demons at least. I need to know for Sebby's POV, so if you guys could help out with that, it would be greatly appreciated ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does NOT belong to me and neither do the characters. Any original characters and the plot DO belong to me.**

**Well, as always, ENJOYYY!**

* * *

"What the hell _is_ that thing?!" I back up against the wall, wanting to be as far away as I could get from the red haired reaper.

"It's a death scythe of course! What else would it be?" He aims the terrifyingly sharp chainsaw in my direction.

"Leave the girl alone, would you Grell? I don't want anything happening to my dinner," Sebastian says. He finishes walking down the stair case, pulling on his black tee shirt as he does.

"Oh, _Bassy_! It's like you're trying to get me all hot and bothered!" Grell jumps up and down like a little girl meeting Mickey Mouse for the first time.

I roll my eyes at the way he falls over for Sebastian. I then scowl at the demon's words about me being his dinner.

Bringing my attention back to the red head, I ask, "Wait, a death scythe? Isn't that the weapon the grim reaper carries around? I thought that was supposed to be like a hatchet except more curved and scary looking."

Grell narrows his eyes at me. "Are you implying that my scythe isn't terrifying?"

"No, I was just-"

"Oh, well in that case, yes the usual scythe does have that sort of appearance. I simply heightened mine up to more of my style." He grins widely, revealing a top and bottom set of razor sharp teeth.

I gulp. He had kept the fangs hidden at school for obvious reasons, but here at the Phantomhive Manor he showed off his shimigami traits as much as possible.

"Oh," is all I mutter in return.

I glance over at the large clock hanging on the wall. I have to restrain myself from groaning, for it's 5 in the morning.

This marks the beginning of my fourth day in the Phantomhive Manor. The second and third days resembled the first closely. Starting with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach when I realize that Sebastian is holding me way too close for comfort, then moving on to an even more uncomfortable bath. The bath being followed with Ciel telling us to not bug him and Grell being an utter nuisance. Finally, the day finishes with me not being able to sleep, going to the library to read, seeing Sebastian and then somehow falling asleep in his presence. The cycle repeats itself.

Except for today.

Sebastian was the one to wake me up instead of me waking up on my own. I didn't take a bath and wasn't given a new pair of clothes.

Grell seemed overly excited- more so than usual. Ciel sat in the dining room, looking not as annoyed as he usually is.

"Do you still wish to carry out the planned schedule, my lord?" Sebastian looks disheveled, which is just another thing to add to the abnormal list. There's an air of excitement and I can't seem to place my finger on as to why that is.

"Of course. Did you put the luggage in the car?" Ciel looks up at his fellow demon, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Meet me in my quarters as soon as you're done with those two."

I stare confusedly as Ciel stands to leave. What were they talking about?

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian turns to face me and Grell. "Grell, I'm assuming you have what you'll need?"

I don't understand why Ciel hasn't kicked Grell out yet. Perhaps he will be useful against Claude. Who knows?

"Oh, _don't_ _I_!" Grell jumps up and down excitedly.

"Then I suggest you go change and do whatever else you must to get ready."

Grell immediately obeys Sebastian, rushing up the staircase.

I raise a brow. "Uh, is someone going to explain to me what's going on?"

Sebastian stalks closer causing me to resume my spot against the wall. I had grown quite a phobia for him. He seemed to always be watching, never truly leaving me alone. It was terrifying, knowing that a demon who wanted to eat your soul was constantly watching your every move. Honestly? The best analogy I can think up is that he is the Spongebob to my Krabby Patty. Or maybe the Mr. Krabs to my money?

Eh, who knows?

"Well, my lady, we are going on a short vacation."

"Vacation?" I ask as he still walks towards me.

"Why of course," he pauses, only a few paces from me now. I take it back- he's the hungry cat to my flightless bird. "My young master has suggested that we spend a day or two at the beach."

I feel my cheeks flush. Of all the places to go, why the beach?! I hate, hate, HATE the beach! It smells of rotten fish, sun screen and people's trash! The water is salty and sticky and it burns your eyes! The sand gets absolutely everywhere causing you to itch! Oh, and did I mention the sun? I'm fairly certain the sun hates me because I get severe sun burn every time I go to the beach!

"The... beach?"

"Indeed. I've packed all the things you'll need. All you have to do is go up to the guest room and change into your bathing suit." He smiles at me and I feel sick to my stomach.

Why, why, why, WHY does the universe hate me so?!

I'm about to refuse and throw a tantrum when Sebastian speaks again.

"Is there a problem with mine and my master's request?" He arches a brow at me. "Do you need assistance in changing?"

I feel my cheeks turn cherry red. "No. I most definitely do not need any help from the likes of you!"

Before he can say another word, I march past him and rush up the staircase. I go to the guest room I had claimed as mine, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I turn to face my bed, leaning against the door. A familiar black box rests on the comforter.

I groan inwardly, keeping myself from stomping my foot.

I walk over to the dreaded box, then lift the lid off. I'm ready to throw up my insides, knowing there's no way of getting out of this.

I take the clothing out of the box, biting my tongue sharply.

Why, oh, _why_ did I agree to coming to the Phantomhive Manor for dinner the first day of school?! I didn't even know Sebastian or Ciel! Why am I so incredibly stupid..?

I hold up the bathing suit to examine it.

Oh dear...

It's a strapless two piece. The bandeau matches the bikini bottom perfectly in color- a dark, magnificent purple- almost black.

I shudder. There's _got _to be a way to-

My eyes land on the pajamas Sebastian said I could borrow. As much as I hated the idea of wearing his clothes, I hated the thought of prancing downstairs in nothing more then a skimpy two piece more.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I quickly undress, putting the bathing suit on. I'm about ready to rip Sebastian or Ciel or Grell's or whoever picked out this bathing suit head off!

I take another breath, picking Sebastian's black tee shirt up off the bed. I shudder, reluctantly slipping the clothing over my head.

I look myself over in the mirror. I wasn't entirely revealed anymore. The shirt went down to a little bit above mid thigh. I groan slightly under my breath. I run my hand through my blonde curls. This is as good as I can make it...

I sigh. Knowing I can't stall any longer, I reluctantly leave the room and head back down to the main entrance.

The three guys are all waiting by the door for me.

Grell has changed into a ruby red one piece. It has one strap and is complete with ruffles and what looks like glitter. Ciel is now wearing blue swim trunks, flip flops and a blue tee shirt. Sebastian in similar except in black. He wears gloves though.

"Why on earth are you wearing gloves? You do realize how weird that looks don't you?" I want to swallow my words down as soon as I've said them. Where did that sudden burst of bravery come from?

Sebastian narrows his eyes at me. "What do you suggest I do? Let the whole world know what I am?"

I roll my eyes. "Grell, would you happen to have any water proof make up with you?"

He smiles widely. "What kind of lady would I be if I _didn't_?!"

He runs out of the room, then runs back just as quickly with a makeup bag in hand.

He holds the bag as I rummage through it. I finally find what I'm looking for.

I walk hesitantly over to Sebastian. "Take off your gloves."

He raises his brows, but does as I've instructed.

I take the hand marked with the contract symbol in mine. A shiver passes over me as I hold his hand. I take out the Sephora coverup, putting some on the makeup brush. I move the brush over the pentagram swiftly.

Once I'm done, I examine my work. "There. Now it's hardly noticeable. You'd only see it if you knew it was there."

"What about my nails?" Sebastian is now the one to examine my work as I hand the makeup back to Grell.

"They're black. Lots of girls think it's hot." I mentally face palm myself. WHY did I say that?! Of all the things to say...

"You know, I don't remember that tee shirt being in the box with your bathing suit," smirks Sebastian.

"Well, you said I could borrow the shirt. You didn't say _when_ I could." I raise a brow.

Ciel sighs, "Can we just leave now? It's already a long enough drive as it is."

* * *

**Hello again! So yeah, I know, it's short... But like i said, I'll be posting some more later today xD If you guys could help me with the demons sleeping thing, that would be really awesome! Found a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

** ~Thank yous~**

** To MissKatieHennessy: Thank you for following! Stay sweet! xo**

** To Shinkku: Thanks for following and favoriting! It means a ton! xo**

** To VampireSiren: Thanks so much for favoriting! Continue being awesome! xo**

** To Rin155: As always, thank you for your lovely reviews! **gives you a curry bun and a hug** ^.^ if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! 3 xo**

** As always, ALL reviews will be loved and given virtual hugs!**

** Love you guys SSSSOOOOOO MMMMMUUUUCCCHHHH!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hehe.. *smiles apologetically*Yeah.. I know I said I'd post this yesterday, but I got a little caught up with writing instead of editing and posting xP Sorry guys.**

** Anyways, some new characters are introduced in this chapter and will be used in the next few chapters as well. Also, thanks to Thecreativesoul and my friend Alaska for helping me with the 'demons sleeping' thing. This chapter is dedicated to you guys for helping me out! ^.^**

** ALSO... I posted the first chapter of Sebastian's point of view. It's titled My Human Angel. More on the way for that as well xD**

** Okay, so forewarning: Sebastian is pretty much an asshole in this chapter. *Excuse my language xP* This will be explained in later chapters and in his POV, so yeahh...**

** I'll post chapter 9 as soon as possible!**

** Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and its characters do NOT belong to me. Any original characters and the plot DO belong to me.**

** As always...**

** ENJOYYY!**

* * *

It takes everything in my will power to not beat the crap out of Sebastian. You know what? On second thought...

I smack him across the cheek with all my might. When he simply smirks, I slap him again then punch him in the stomach. He only chuckles, so I bring my knee up to kick him in the groin.

He grabs ahold of my leg before I can.

"Let go of me! And give me the shirt back!" I growl at him.

"Oh come on, now. Ciel and I took off ours." His smirk widens.

This son of a... Who does he think he is?! He can't just take the t-shirt off of me without my permission! Now my bathing suit is entirely exposed! I try to pull my leg out of his grasp. He simply pulls me closer to him, causing me to fall into his bare chest. I push away from him, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Here, put these on. We can't risk anyone recognizing you," Ciel says, handing me a pair of oversized sunglasses.

"And what's going to keep me from running off to someone, telling them I'm being held captive?" I ask, taking the glasses from the young Phantomhive.

"Don't you remember what I said about Claude? You aren't safe anywhere else." Sebastian tosses the shirt into the car.

I grimace, but put the glasses on over my eyes.

"Shall we scour the beach for the perfect spot, my lord?" Sebastian takes my hand in his. I try to pull away, but, as always, his grip only tightens.

"Of course. Grell, since we have been so kind to allow you to stay with us, you can carry the bag," Ciel says matter-of-factly, walking off, away from the parking lot.

A whimper escapes Grell's mouth, but before he can protest, Sebastian shoves the bag full of towels and sun lotion to him.

He tugs on my arm, following the direction Ciel walked in.

"Ugh..." I look down at my feet as they sink into the sand.

"Is there a problem?" The demon clutching onto my hand chuckles.

"Don't even get me started..." I try not to stumble over my feet, struggling to keep up with my captor.

I hear Ciel groan in irritation, probably due to my being slow. Grell is yelling at us to wait up, but Sebastian just keeps moving forward.

As I've said before, I'm not really sure why they've allowed the reaper to stick around for so long...

I could already tell it was going to be a horrible day. I thought that maybe the car ride would turn things around, but I had been horribly wrong. The passenger seat had been reserved for me which put Grell into a jealous frenzy and Ciel in a terrible mood.

Luckily, Sebastian had somehow exceeded the speed limit without drawing attention to us which shortened the drive to about two hours.

I suppress groans and whimpers of irritation as the itchy sand sticks to my feet and in between my toes.

I can already feel the sun burning my skin and I can only imagine how awful the red blisters will be when we leave.

The smell of rotting dead fish only grows worse the closer we get to the shore.

There isn't as much litter as I had feared, but the odor of the old trash stings my nose. The beach is hopelessly crowded and-

Wait.

It's crowded...

A thought found its way to the front if mind, consuming me entirely and causing me to forget about dealing with Claude. Surely by now, it had been announced on the news that I was missing. That means, that there has to be at least one person who knows I've been kidnapped.

This could be my grand escape.

"Don't even think about it."

I look up at Sebastian.

I gulp. "What do you mean?"

"If you even think about running away, you will deeply regret it. You'll wish I'd just killed you the moment we met. Therefore, don't even think about it." He smiled sweetly at me, but his hold on my hand tightened to an almost unbearable grip.

I instantly want to cower away from him; I want to be as far away from him as I can get. A part of me already wishs he had killed me. What could he possibly do to make me want that inevitable death more?

I don't think I want to know..

"How about we go for a walk? I think that might be fun." Sebastian suggested, though I could tell he only suggested it to upset me.

I open my mouth to protest, when something hits my back. I lose my footing and fall with an 'eep'.

Sebastian catches me with ease. We look up to see two girls running over with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Holy crap! We are _so sorry_! We were just playing volleyball, and spiked it a little higher than anticipated," a girl with blonde hair said, picking up the ball that had hit me.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hit you. Are you alright?" Another girl, who was brunette, touched my elbow in a reassuring gesture.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine," Sebastian smiled warmly at them, but I saw something wicked glimmer in his eyes. "Could you use a few more players?"

The brunette smiles, "Of course! I'm Sarah and this is Ginny. We're playing with our friend Alex."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel says, walking in front of Sebastian and I. "You don't by any chance pay attention to the news do you?"

The girls furrow their brows then shake their heads no. _Dang._..

"Oh, never mind then. Anyways, these are my friends Grell, Sebastian, and Marina."

I open my mouth to oppose, wanting to tell them that my name is Zee, but Grell speaks over me.

"Well? Are we going to play or not?" Grell's voice is muffled from lack of energy due to carrying the bag.

"I suppose we shall." Sebastian pulls me along as we follow the two girls.

I'm practically on the brink of tears.

I want to go _home_! I miss my family and my friends. I miss taking a shower on my own. I miss waking up to Avril Lavigne on my radio alarm clock. I miss waking up ALONE. I miss the comfort of my own clothes. I miss my privacy. I miss being with humans..

"So how long have you two been together?" The brunette, Sarah, breaks my train if thought.

"Not too long. But it was love at first sight." Sebastian cocks a wicked smile at me.

Oh yeah, there's one more thing I miss.

I miss being out of a fake relationship.

Because this freaking sucks.

"Awe! That's so sweet!" The blonde, Ginny, grins, clasping her hands together.

"Took you two long enough!"

I look back ahead to see a girl with dark, _dark_ black hair and piercing blue eyes the color of a frosty ice.

"Sorry, Alex! We met some new friends!" Ginny calls back.

"You two had me worried. I thought you had gone off and died or-" she stops mid-sentence when she sees us. Her eyes narrow into a cold stare, and her hands curl up into fists at the sight of us.

I look to Sebastian for an explanation when I see the same glare in his eyes.

So maybe she was glaring at him then...

"What are _they_ doing here?" Alex's voice went from go happy, go lucky to dripping with venom in a matter of seconds.

"They said-"

"Alexandria Pettierce. What an odd coincidence. I didn't think I'd see you again after the incident in Italy." Sebastian grins devilishly and chills shoot up and down my spine.

"Sebastian Michaelis- I was going to say the same. Only, my words were much more vile."

"Is everything okay, Alex? Can they not play..?" Sarah looks worriedly between Alex and Sebastian.

An evil smile curls up onto Alex's lips. "Oh no, they're going to play. Now I can finally teach Michaelis a lesson."

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak while Grell, Ciel and I exchange confused glances.

"Can I play as well then? Perhaps we can recreate the Italy adventure."

We all turn to see a girl in a purple bikini that revealed quite a bit. She had hair the color of an incredibly light purple that went down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were a pale blue. She stood with her hands on her hips as Ciel let out a quiet gasp.

"Ugh, not _her_ again! She best keep her hands off my Bassy!" Grell growled, dropping the bag.

Alex assumed a defensive stance while Ginny and Sarah had expressions of pure confusion and terror.

Sebastian's next words chilled me to the bone and set my heart racing. He had mentioned her before when telling me about Claude...

"My, my, my... Hannah Anafeloz. What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, I heard that Claude found a way to return and I just had to see what things were like."

Her words terrify me. Is she working with Claude? Do I have to pay the price yet again for meeting Sebastian?

Does she want me dead too?

I hope not.

"Claude is back..?" Alex's voice drops to what sounds like fear. Her stance slackens and she stares at Hannah in shock.

"Hm, yes. You didn't know?" Sebastian chuckles. "Looks like you've got more on your plate than you can handle."

Hannah turns her attention to me. "So you must be what all the fuss is about?"

I ignore her question and cling to Sebastian's arm a little tighter. "Sebastian, what's going on? I'm confused."

I look back to Alex and her eyes widen.

"You're human..." She says it to herself, but everyone hears. Ginny opens her mouth to speak but Alex speaks again. "You evil demons are always seducing your food aren't you? You should be ashamed Sebastian."

My heart stops at the word 'seducing'. I immediately realize that, that was probably what he had originally planned to do.

I would be dead right now if it weren't for Claude.

I try to inch away from the demon, but he only pulls me closer to him so that my back is against his chest.

"Shall we play?" Hannah grins.

"Of course. We will go and reserve a court to play in." Sebastian pulls me with him. "Grell, stay here. Come, young master, we have a game to prepare for."

As soon as we're away from the group, the questions commence.

"Sebastian, I order you to explain to me what's going on!" Ciel yells hushedly.

"The girl, Alexandria, is a demon hunter. Hannah and I encountered her in Italy during the 1700's. It was mine and Hannah's first time crossing paths. We thought that we could be partners so we teamed up. We got into a fight and separated. Just so happened, Alexandria knew what we were. She formed a contract with me as part of a plan she had. The contract stated that we would use each other for, well, to be frank... pleasurable needs. After a year, I would either eat her soul or form a different contract with her which would transform her into a demon. Needless to say, she tried to kill me the second night of our contract. Hannah had been keeping a close eye on the situation and had figured out Alexandria's plan. We fought the demon hunter together and won. After that, we separated again. Seeing that Alexandria is alive today, she must have taken an elixir that provides immortality. It would take three demons to kill her and possibly a reaper." Sebastian smirks. "It seems that luck is on our side today.."

He trailed off while me and Ciel exchanged a glance.

Whoa, whoa, whoa.. Wait a second.

Alexandria is a demon hunter. She could very well save my life. I need to make sure she doesn't die.

"How does she know Claude?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"I'm not entirely sure. She is a hunter though. She probably was hunting Claude around the time we were, my lord. It's possible she was looking for me and stumbled across him as well. She does hate me, after all."

The conversation comes to a close for the time being as we approach the beach's recreational office.

We stop at the window where an older man with a white mustache greets us.

"Hey there! What can I do for you kids?" He seems kind.

I want to rip off my sunglasses and tell him everything that had happened.

Something stopped me though. I knew that only bad would come out of blowing my cover.

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak when I notice the news cast going on behind the old man on a TV. The TV is muted, but the subtitles are as clear as day.

"... Marina O'Caroll is still missing. Her family in Ventura County have been working feverishly with the police to find their daughter..."

I gasp.

Then I do the regrettable.

"Holy crap! Sir, I'm begging you-"

Before I can go on, I'm utterly disgusted by what Sebastian does.

He sticks two of his fingers into my mouth, pressing his thumb, pinky and ring finger into my cheeks. I gag slightly as Sebastian chuckles.

"Oh, come on, love. You said I could tell him." He smiles down at me as if what he's doing is a romantic gesture. He presses his fingers down onto my tongue and he chuckles again. "Girlfriends right?"

The man laughs. "Oh, how young love amuses me."

I move to yank Sebastian's hand out of my mouth, but before I can, he grips my hands with his free one.

"Yes, anyways, we would like a volleyball court reserved for a game."

"Ah, sounds like a plan! How many playing?" The man pulls out a book and a phone.

"Eight, I believe."

I start to gag. I need to swallow, due to my salivating.

"Alrighty then..." The man scribbles some things down in the book. "You're all set! You've got ten minutes before you can play."

"Thank you." Sebastian grins then pulls us away. "Young master, I think I need a moment with our guest."

Ciel looks skeptically at Sebastian. "Fine. Make it quick. You have ten minutes."

Ciel walks off and Sebastian pulls me between two buildings in an alley like space, his fingers still in my mouth.

He shoves me against the brick wall and I whimper.

He sighs, "Ah, my sweet, sweet Marina..."

My instincts tell me to correct him, but he digs his black nails into my tongue as if knowing those instincts.

I whimper again, tears now brimming in my eyes.

"I warned you that there would be punishments if you tried to blow your cover. Did you not believe me?" He frowns, as if disappointed in me. He releases my hands and proceeds to plug my nose.I'm fine for a few seconds, but then I need to breathe.

I can't breathe...

I suck in, trying to get an intake of air. Sebastian's fingers block my lungs and I whimper again. I grip at his wrist, struggling to pull one if his hands away.

He simply narrows his eyes as a smirk plays on his lips, pushing his fingers further into my mouth. I start to choke and he finally removes his hand.

I gasp for air, falling to my hands and knees.

I cough and cough, my lungs and throat burning as the air sweeps into my chest.

"Maybe next time, you'll think twice about disobeying orders." He pulls my hair, so that I'm looking up at him. "Is that understood?"

I muster up my voice, ignoring the burning sensation it causes. "Yes."

"Yes what?" He smirks down at me and I'm certain that my punishment isn't over yet.

My throat burns in protest along with my heart. My dignity wants to stand its ground while my lungs wan to plea for mercy.

I finally croak out an answer, certain it's wrong. "Yes, I understand."

He chuckles. "I was actually looking for 'yes, master', but that will suffice for now."

He pets my hair like I'm some sort of pet and rage courses through my veins.

I want to yell at him, to scream for help, but I can't seem to make any noise.

He moves his hand to stroke my cheek. I flinch under his touch and whimper for the third time.

"Yes, you'll be quite a treat. It's a shame I'll have to wait for so long.."

I move to stand up, feeling slightly disoriented.

He pushes me back down, so that I'm sitting on my knees.

"Not yet. You're quite beautiful in this position. It's like you're bowing down to me, pleading me for something. I have to admit that I like it." He tilts my chin up and I tremble. "You need to remember what I am- the power I have over you is much more than you could ever imagine."

He offers me a hand and I hesitantly take it.

He helps me stand only to push me back up against the wall.

I bite my tongue to keep from whimpering yet again.

"Next time I won't be so merciful. Now... when you answer my next question, be sure to answer correctly." His voice is dark and dripping with cruelty. He smirks at me and I already know I don't want to answer. "Now is that understood?"

I want to go back in time. I want to go all the way back to summer vacation. I want to go back in time to warn the school to not allow Sebastian and Ciel to enroll. I want to warn the school to lock all the lockers so that they don't open and no one can run into them. More than anything though, I just want to be at home, bickering with Cody over who gets to choose what to watch on TV. I want to be at home to smell the lasagna my mother would be cooking. I want to hear my dad curse at the wall when he stubs his toe like he always does.

I want to be with my family...

I swallow any last bit of my pride left, muster up any confidence left inside me, numb my heart and brain, and answer the dreaded question with the damned answer: "Yes, master..."

* * *

**Like I said, Sebby was pretty much an A-Hole in this chapter xP But yeahh... Don't kill me! It WILL be explained in further chapters and in his POV. Found a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

** ~Thank yous~**

**To Cheshire2290: Thanks so much for the review *gives you curry bun and hugs* and for favoriting! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! It means a ton to me! xo**

**To Winter'sLilly: Thanks for following! Stay sweet! xo**

**To VampireSiren: Thanks for the review! *gives you curry bun and hugs* Haha, yes he is and did! xD xo**

**To Thecreativesoul: Thanks again for helping me with the demon and sleep thingy! xD *gives you curry bun and hugs* ^.^ xo**

**To Alaska (IG franddd): Thank you for being so sweet and reviewing every single one of my chapters! I'm so glad I have you as a friend! Stay absolutely amazing and sweet! *Gives you multiple curry buns, Earl Grey tea, and LOADS of hugs* 3 XO**

** Okaii guys, I'm off for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** All reviews are loved and given treats!**

** I'll post again soon! I love you guys SOOOO MUUUCCHHHH! Thanks again for reading! 3333 ^.^**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hayyy guise! So I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying the story so far! It means so much to me! I really enjoyed writing this chapter even if it's not as exciting or eventful (?) as the past chapters. A few of you have been wondering about when Grell mentioned that there was something inhuman about Zee. This chapter hints a bit onto that, and you'll be finding out more in just a few chapters.**

** The next chapter is SUPER eventful and I think you guys will enjoy it. :D A few more characters will be introduced in the next two or three chapters. Speaking of new characters, what do you guys think about Alex, Sarah and Ginny? I'd love to know!**

** In other news, a lot of you seemed to like this side of Sebby, so I think I'll be playing with it a bit more in later chapters xD I'm also going to be working feverishly to catch up to this point in Sebby's POV, so be expecting more on that soon. I won't be able to post anything tomorrow (maybe) or the majority of Friday. Be expecting the next chapter either Friday night or this weekend. I'll try to update before then tho, I promise ^.^**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I do own any original characters and the plot.**

** By the way, what do you guys think the inhuman part of Zee is? I'm curious to know what you guys think...**

** ENJOYYY!**

* * *

We somehow found our way back to the others at the volleyball court. I rub my throat which still burns from lack of oxygen. My other hand is interlinked with Sebastian's.

Apparently, on their way over to the court, Grell and Hannah got into an argument. This resulted in Grell being banned from playing volleyball and he would instead keep score.

Anyways, this meant that the teams would be out of balance, so to prevent any problems, I sat out of the game.

"Where were you guys? Did you go somewhere romantic?" Ginny asks Sebastian and I as they set up the net.

"You could say that." Sebastian answers.

A queasy feeling takes over in my stomach while Ciel snorts at the given answer.

"Well are we ready to play?" Hannah smirks.

"I believe so." Sebastian smirks along with her as they assume their positions: Sebastian, Ciel and Hannah against Alex, Sarah and Ginny.

"Don't go anywhere, love. This will be over quick." Sebastian winks at me and I feel the spue rise up in my throat.

The game starts almost immediately, and I'm already almost bored with it.

Mostly, I'm just relieved to be in my own personal bubble again. I can't remember being this far from Sebastian in what feels like an eternity. Even though I'm only a few paces away from him, it's nice to be away.

The game is mainly curses being thrown back and forth between the two teams. Sebastian and Ciel seem to move as one while Hannah sort of sticks out from the trio like a sore thumb.

Sarah is good. Like, REALLY good. One would think.. Wait a second.

Could all three of them be hunters?

"Sorry, Alex. I guess I should've paid more attention. Their nails should've been a dead giveaway," Sarah spikes the ball- hard.

Yup. They are most definitely all hunters.

I really hope they win. They could be the only ones to save me.

...

They're still playing.

How are they STILL playing?

None of them even seem tired.

The sun has almost set entirely.

No one has even glanced in my direction. I'm now incredibly bored and decide to go do something. I won't run off or ask someone for help...

I've learned my lesson...

I walk around aimlessly for awhile, humming to myself.

I can't help but laugh half-heartedly when I realize I'm humming a song by the Jonas Brothers. Of all the things to hum..

I stop humming when I come to a deserted, gated pool.

I haven't been in a pool for almost two years. The overbearing smell of chlorine wafts into my nose, burning my lungs. My chest still burns from being suffocated and the chemicals don't help much.

But, I love swimming even if I do hate the beach and chlorine.

I take off the sunglassses that cover my face and slip into the water without thinking twice about it.

The blue tinted water relaxes my muscles and eases my stomach.

I decide to swim a few laps, hoping it will calm my thoughts.

This, of course, is a fail. It only riles my thoughts up more so than before...

My thoughts travel to my family and friends. Are they worried about me? Are they searching for me as I swim? Where are they at the moment?

Was Claude looking for me?

When would he attack?

Who would kill me? Sebastian or Claude?

I didn't really want to think about it, but I couldn't help but wonder how much time I had left...

I feel dizzy, so I stop swimming and rest at the edge of the pool.

I brush a tear off my cheek, only now realizing I had been crying. I pull my hair over my shoulder to hide my face. Even though no one's passed by, I don't want to take any chances of being recognized. I'd hate to have to learn another lesson.

I take a shaky breath, in hopes of calming my nerves.

As soon as my nerves seem to have calmed and it feels like I can breathe without it burning, I gasp, ready to let out a blood curdling scream.

A hand has just wrapped around my waist and another clamps over my mouth. I grip at the hand, having a mini heart attack.

"Would you calm down? I thought I told you to stay put."

I calm down slightly, my breathing and pulse slowly returning to normal.

Sebastian releases my mouth but holds my waist firmly.

"I just... needed some space." I look down at my hands in the water, refusing to meet his eyes.

The silence consumes us, neither of us willing to make a sound. The wind picks up slightly, sending chills over my body. I can't help but shiver and I feel Sebastian's grip tighten around me. It isn't a sign of warning, but a way of keeping me warm.

That's a bit odd.

He sighs, "I want to apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Okay… Now that's weird.

I clear my throat. "Why are you apologizing? I did exactly what you said not to do. I deserved it and I've learned my lesson."

I glance up at him and see something akin to self-loathing in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Well… that's part of it, but not all of it." He takes my hand in his.

What..?

"I don't understand…" I search his face for some sort of answer.

"I'm sorry for everything. Starting with tasting your blood in the hall when we first met, ending with how I scared you just now, and everything in between. You don't deserve what I've put you through, and I am incredibly and truly sorry. I don't know if I am even worthy to ask for your forgiveness." He smiles sadly at me. "You're right; I'm a monster."

I stare at him for a moment, unsure of how to react. After what seems to be an eternity, I shake my head. "No. I was wrong. You're not a monster. A monster would never apologize for their natural behavior. Besides, I think you can be sweet when you want to be. You can even be kind, an excellent chef, a kind-hearted being, and maybe, if you tried hard enough, a good friend."

I muster up all of my courage, and peck him lightly on the cheek. What possessed me to do that? I wouldn't be able to tell you, but it felt right.

Once the shock disappeared from his face, he smiles warmly at me. He leans in closer to me so that our lips are a mere centimeter apart. He laughs quietly, pecking my cheek, surprising me. "No, no. I'm simple one hell of a butler."

...

I shiver, a cold chill passing over me.

I clutch at something for warmth, not ready to wake up. Just like the past few nights, I don't remember falling asleep.

The last thing I remember is talking to Sebastian in the pool. Why had he called himself a butler?

Before I can think more on the subject, something shakes me fully awake.

"Ouch! What the crap, Grell?! Don't you know how to drive?!" Ciel's voice rings in my ears as I reluctantly open my eyes.

I see that I'm in the backseat of the car. Grell sits in the driver's seat, a furious expression on his face.

"Who do you think you are?! You have no right to judge my driving skills when you're sitting in the passenger seat!" Grell growls in return to Ciel.

I groan slightly, wishing they'd shut up. Another shiver passes over me, and I grip harder at the piece of cloth in my hand.

"Are you cold?"

Sebastian's voice startles me. I tilt my head up to see that I'm lying in the back seat with him, my head resting on his chest and my hand gripping his black shirt.

I gape at him, unable to find my voice.

He shifts, reaching for something. He pulls a black blanket around the two of us, then moves his arm back around my waist.

I'm unsure what to do, so I just lay my head back down on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

What the actual crap..?

Why do I feel so comfortable like this? He's freaking keeping me captive! He choked me by sticking two fingers down my throat, ate my blood, and plans to eat my soul and kill me!

So why do I feel so safe in his arms?

It's got to be some sort of demon trick or something…

The car screeches in protest as Grell slams on the brakes. He rolls down the window and slurs some curses at someone in a blue car.

I can't help but snicker at his overreaction.

Once Grell has regained control over the car, I decide to speak up.

"Are we heading back to Ventura?" My voice sounds muffled and sleepy.

"Yes. We're about ten minutes away from the manor." Sebastian holds me closer as I shiver again. Why am I so damn cold? Not that I'm really complaining if it means Sebby will hold me closer.

Whoa, whoa, and did I mention whoa!

_What the actual freaking crap, Zee?! Get a hold of yourself! He's a freaking demon who wants to devour your soul and end your life! And did you seriously just give him a freaking pet name?! Snap the crap out of it! _Ugh, what's gotten into me?

To distract myself from my disturbing thoughts; I ask another question.

"So who won the game? You guys or Alex and her friends?"

Ciel groans at the mention of the volleyball game.

"Unfortunately it was a draw," Sebastian answers, ignoring Ciel's irritation.

I expect him to continue, but when he doesn't, I ask more questions.

"Where'd they go? And what about Hannah? She isn't working with Claude is she..?" A nervous streak strikes my body, and I tense myself so I don't shiver again.

"No, we needn't worry about Hannah. She's not siding with anyone as far as I know," sighs Sebastian. "Alexandria and her friends on the other hand ran off. I don't know where they went. Let's just hope they'll leave us alone. Usually hunters will leave the demon alone if there's a human or reaper involved. We should keep our eyes peeled though."

I nod, sorrow consuming me.

How are Alex, Sarah and Ginny supposed to help me if they don't even come close to us?

Some hunters they are…

"Ugh, finally! I've just experienced enough driving to last me a good decade!" Grell groans, pulling into the driveway of the Phantomhive Manor.

"Would you stop complaining?! You didn't have to come! You can leave anytime you wish!" Ciel shouts at the reaper, climbing out of the car angrily.

Grell frowns. "Just because I tagged along, doesn't mean you had to force me to drive back..."

Sebastian chuckles before sitting up. I sit up as well, still half asleep.

The three of us climb out of the car.

As soon as I'm standing outside, under the blazing California sun, I'm not cold anymore. I push the blanket into Sebastian's hands, then follow Ciel towards the front door.

He's the one to lead everyone inside.

"Sebastian, prepare some tea, would you? I'm hungry."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian disappears into the kitchen.

I follow Ciel and Grell to the dining room and sit with them at the table.

Grell examines his nails closely while Ciel reads the paper.

I bite my lip to keep from sighing when Sebastian walks in.

"New Moon Drop, as usual," Sebastian's voice sounds strained.

Ciel takes what looks like an empty cup from Sebastian. I immediately know that it's some sort of substitute for souls.

A cup of tea is sat in front of me and then another in front of Grell.

I smell the beverage tentatively while watching Grell and Ciel indulge in their own drinks. I look up at Sebastian's face. His eyes are now glowing and he has a pained expression on his face. I follow his gaze to find that he's staring at the drink in Ciel's hand.

I furrow my brows, a strange emotion rushing through my veins.

"Aren't you going to have something?" I return my gaze to Sebastian. He ignores the question, his eyes glued to the tea cup in Ciel's hands.

"He's my butler. He doesn't need anything," Ciel smirks, returning to the paper after taking a long sip of his beverage.

That same feeling rushes through me again, though I'm unable to place what it is, I can tell it's stronger than before.

Then, without realizing what I'm doing, I explode.

"You're joking, right?!" I jump out of my seat, leaning over the table.

Ciel, Grell and even Sebastian all look at me in bewilderment.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ciel! He's _starving_! Hence, part of the reason I'm here! He's starving because of a stupid order you gave him and you won't even share your _precious_ little drink?!" I'm not sure what is possessing me to do this, but a small voice inside my head tells me to stand up for my captor. Why? I wouldn't be able to tell you… "It's absolutely cruel what you're doing to him! How could you act so vile towards someone who has helped you with and through so much?!"

I pause.

Ciel blinks a few times, obviously awestruck by my outburst.

"My, my, my… Well, then, I was most definitely right about you, my dear. There is something about you that is, without a doubt, inhuman. But I never expected this…," Grell pauses, a mix of wonder, anger and disbelief on his face. "It's so rare.. I've only seen two cases of it, possibly three."

I'm too angry to focus on what he's saying.

I quickly turn my attention back to the young demon. "He's saved your life more than once, I'm sure, and _this_ is how you repay him?! By starving him?!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm instantly relieved, calming down entirely. I look at Sebastian who has a worried look on his face. He takes his hand away from me, opening his mouth to speak.

There's a loud, impatient knock on the door. We all turn to look at the front door in fear.

I glance at Sebastian and gulp. "Is it..?"

"No. It's worse."

Before I can process what could possibly be worse than Claude, I'm being pushed up the stair case. I find myself in Sebastian's room in a matter of seconds as he closes the door behind us.

"Sebastian, what's-," I shriek and quickly avert my eyes when I see that he's changing his clothes.

"Here, change into this."

I hesitantly open my eyes to see Sebastian in a new outfit and throwing a black box in my direction.

I react quickly, catching the box in my hands.

"Stay in here, and stay quiet. If you don't, you'll deeply regret it, be absolutely terrified, and there will be many deaths." He heads to the door, opening it.

"What's going on? What could possibly be worse than Claude?" I gulp, clutching the box closely to my chest.

His eyes narrow. "Three hunters and the police."

* * *

**Oh snap... What do you guys think will happen next? :O**

** Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! I'll update as soon as possible! Promise!**

**~Thank yous~**

**To VampireSiren: Thanks for the review *gives you tea, curry buns, and hugs*! Haha, yes, guys can be jerks sometimes, especially when they're demons xD xo**

**To Cheshire2290: Thanks for reviewing *gives you earl grey tea, curry bun, and hugs*! I'm so glad you're enjoying! Things will only get more intense! And thanks for favoriting! xD xo**

**To WickedlyTwisted: Thanks for following and favoriting! It means tons to me! xo**

**To Paxloria: Whoa.. thanks for your many, many reviews! xD They actually are in history class. She just came from science. Sorry about that; it's a bit unclear. Haha, yes, that is most definitely a question to be asking xD I thought about explaining why he would, but then decided it'd be more fun to keep you guessing xD Omg! I'm so glad you commented on the pizza thing x'D I'm afraid her pizza eating days aren't quite over yet tho.. Yes, I most definitely have some things up my sleeve with Alex. Hannah and Claude being alive will be explained within a chapter of two ;) Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough about what will happen with Zee/Marina. Also, thanks for favoriting and following! *Gives you earl grey tea, a curry bun, and hugs* xo**

**To Mixmatched: Thanks for following and favoriting! Stay sweet! xo**

**To IdiotandProud: Thanks for following and favoriting! And for being so sweet! xo**

**To Alaska (IG friend): Thanks again for being so sweet! 3 And one day we will have our anime marathon and fangirly-party! xD XO**

**All reviews will be loved and given curry buns!**

**Okaii guys, I'm off! Thanks so much to each and every one of you for reading! It means the absolute world to me! **

**Love you guys so much!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I really don't have much to say about this chapter :O weird right?**

**Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Oh, btw, I'll be focusing a bit more on Sebby's POV, so that one might be updated a bit more for a little while. (maybe)**

**I thought this chapter would be up sooner, but i was having a bit of writer's block. xP **

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** Also, do you guys have any songs you like that remind you of Black Butler? I like listening to music while I write, and I'd love it if you guys could give me some songs to listen to!**

** Okaii, ENJOYYY!**

* * *

I watch him leave the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"The… police?" I mutter to myself.

It feels like my entire world is crashing down around me. A thousand thoughts are running through my head and only one seems to make its way to the front of my mind.

How does my defending Sebastian have anything to do Grell's suspicions? I mean, yeah sure, of course it's weird that I stood up for the demon who wants to eat my soul, but still…

So what? I defended him! Big deal! He's starving! It's not my fault I'm empathetic!

My thoughts travel to what exactly Grell's suspicions are. It seems like he knows something he isn't telling the rest of us.

I shake the thoughts away, quickly changing into the new outfit and out of my bathing suit and the black tshirt that was so graciously returned.

I only half pay attention to my new outfit which consists of denim shorts, a black cameo and a red, flowing tank top. Oh, and red converse! Finally! I _finally_ have shoes again!

I return my gaze to the locked door, pondering what my next move should be.

This could be my last chance to escape. If hunters are down there with the police, they could help me get out of here in ease.

I can only imagine what's going on down there. If it's Alex, Sarah and Ginny, then they probably brought the police for aftermath purposes.

Then again, if they planned on exposing Ciel and Sebastian, the police were probably here to escort me to safety…

I wonder just what they're planning.

I need to make a decision on what to do. I could bang on the door and scream for help…, but what did Sebastian mean by saying I would be terrified?

That doesn't make any sense.

I walk over to the door and press my ear against it in hopes of hearing something.

I strain my ears to hear something- anything.

I make out a few words but it doesn't help at all.

Finally, though, the voices grow louder. No… not louder- closer.

"Are you sure you don't want some tea or coffee before continuing the search? I assure you, you will find nothing. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" Ciel's voice comes from the hall. They're just a few paces from Sebastian's room.

Sebastian doesn't answer which causes me to believe that he must be talking to Alex. Or I guess I should say arguing.

That's it.

This could be my only chance to escape.

I'm going to take it.

I clench my fists and take a deep breath. I raise my fists to bang on the door and take a sharp intake of air to scream.

My knuckle hardly grazes the wooden door before my hands are yanked harshly behind my back and a hand clamps over my mouth.

I struggle in their grip, now certain that it's Sebastian.

"It's absolutely lovely to see you again, my lady."

I stop squirming and instantly feel paralyzed as the voice sends chills of fear down my spine.

"Now, we really should get going before the young Phantomhive or Sebastian senses me," Claude chuckles, lifting me off my feet.

I squeal as loud as I can, trying to make some sort of sound. I need to get Sebastian's attention! Or Ciel's! Even Grell!

I feel the wind knocked out of me as we hit the ground.

He jumped out the freaking window!

He puts me down on my feet and pushes me towards a black car.

I squirm, pushing against him, trying to get away.

I glance back at the mansion.

Come on, Sebastian! I need you!

"ZEE?!"

I turn my attention to the ginger who has just screamed my name. My eyes fill with tears at the sight of my best friend who is now frozen on the sidewalk.

She looks between me and the golden eyed demon who has now managed to open the back door and is in the process of shoving me in.

Rachel lets out a blood curdling scream for help as she runs in my direction.

Before I can tell her to get Sebastian, I'm shoved into the backseat with Claude in the driver's seat.

"Goodness, you put up quite a fight, my dear Marina."

"It's Zee!" I spit at him, my head throbbing.

I manage to somehow sit up and look out the car window.

Sebastian and Grell have just emerged from the manor with shocked expressions covering their faces.

I move to open the car door, but Claude steps on the gas, throwing me to the floor boards.

I gasp for air, my headache causing excruciating pain throughout my skull.

"Good girl. Now you just stay down there. We wouldn't want the police or any hunters on our trail."

I blink back tears, realization flooding through me.

He's going to kill me!

This is it. This is the end of my life.

No.

I won't let it be.

I grip onto the leather seats, pulling myself up. Claude takes a sharp turn, but I refuse to fall again.

I grip my stomach, feeling queasy for the second time in a matter of two days.

Another sharp turn is made, and I'm pushed into the front of the car.

Claude sighs in irritation. "Ugh. You're getting in the way. Do you mind?"

In one swift movement, he pulls me into his lap while still driving.

I wince in pain when my arm hits the window and my head hits his shoulder. This of course only causes my head to throb more so than before.

I shriek, closing my eyes, scared to death to look out at the road in front of us.

I scream when something rams the back of the small car.

"Dang it, it's Michaelis and Phantomhive," Claude sneers, spinning the steering wheel as fast as he possibly can.

"Would you stop?! You're gonna' get us both _killed_!" I grip at his arm in hopes that he'll actually listen.

Yeah right. Like he'd give up getting revenge on Sebastian.

I scream again when they ram us for a second time. I silently curse not only Claude, but Sebastian as well. I knew they wanted me dead, but I didn't expect it like this!

Claude takes two sharp turns, then yet another, turning into an alleyway.

A cold chill comes over me when I see three people on matching, purple motorcycles. Their faces are concealed by their helmets, but I have a feeling I know who they are.

Claude rolls down the window as one of them approaches us.

"You know what to do. Don't disappoint."

With that, the person gives us a tight nod before the three of them rev up their engines and take off in the direction we came in.

"Well, now for our grand escape," Claude murmurs, rolling up the window.

Ugh, just kill me already…

...

What the heck are we even doing here?

Last time I checked, this isn't exactly how you achieve revenge.

"What are you thinking about?" Claude is way too calm for my liking, and it's making my head throb again.

I glare at him. "Oh, ya' know, just how taking me to an amusement park is going to help you get your revenge on Sebastian."

He smirks, but doesn't explain.

Ugh! I'm getting really sick of demons…

He somehow managed to lose Sebastian and Ciel, but that's probably due to the motorcyclists.

We drove around for about an hour, then came to this amusement park. Why are we here? I can't tell you. I'm still trying to figure it out for myself.

Claude pulls me out of the way of two laughing kids.

"Okay, seriously Claude, why are we here?" My irritation is growing. Nothing is making any sense whatsoever!

"You sure are impatient. I don't understand why Sebastian wants your soul so much. Anyways-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Claude Faustus."

The two of us turn to see a girl walking over towards us. She has light blue, curly hair. Her eyes are a bright blue to match, with small purple and pink swirls. She reminds me of cotton candy.

She wears a strapless black dress that goes down to about mid-thigh. She wears tights that are in a spider web pattern and black converse to complete the outfit.

"Arielle Malificence, what brings you here?" Claude seems genuinely surprised to see the girl.

"Oh, come on, don't act so clueless, Claude. I heard that Sebastian lives in Ventura now. After he totally ditched me in New York, I've just been _dying_ to see him again." She closes the space between us and her. She looks me up and down. "I'm assuming you're the soul to be causing all the fuss around here?"

I narrow my eyes at her, unsure of how to feel.

"Relax," she smiles, genuinely. "Unlike Claude here, I don't want to hurt you."

Claude scoffs at this while I raise my eyebrows in shock. "Are you-?"

"Like them? Yeah. Well, not entirely. I don't eat innocent souls. I only eat those who wish to sign a contract, which is very rare these days."

"Ugh, I will never understand you, Arielle. You confuse me to no end." Claude grips my wrist, pulling me away from the blue-haired girl.

"Hey! Wait up!" She walks a bit faster to keep up with us. "If you're looking for _her_, she's not here! Trust me, I've been coming to this park for the past three days and I haven't sensed her once!"

Claude stops dead in his tracks, causing me to stumble over my feet.

He growls slightly. "She must be here somewhere! I heard the reapers talking about her."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Faustus. Oh, and reapers? Really? You were listening to _those_ things? Although, I _can_ help you look for her, if you'd like." Arielle smiles slyly, making me feel unnerved.

Claude narrows his eyes at the girl. "I don't need any help from the likes of you."

Arielle bats her eyes in a flirtatious manner, making me sick to my stomach. "Oh, come on, Claude. You and I both know I'd rather be with Sebby-chan, but I can settle for you."

She rests her hand on his shoulder.

"You're still chasing after him? Really, Arielle? I thought you would know better than that. He has no interest in that sort of thing," Claude says, waving a hand to dismiss the topic.

Arielle frowns. "Okay, okay, sure I'm no nun, or anything, but he did go for Alex once."

I shudder, remembering how Sebastian and Alex came to know each other.

"Alexandria Pettierce was involved in a contract, you know that. Who knows what he was thinking about that nun, though…"

"Which means I have a chance! Correct or incorrect?" Arielle is beaming once more.

Why does she care so much for Sebastian? What's the difference between him and Claude? Or any other male demon for that matter?

"No. That is not the point I was trying to get across-"

"You're probably a lucky one," Arielle turns her attention to me, interrupting Claude. "You'll probably get lucky with Sebastian. I have to admit, I'm jealous."

I clutch my stomach, ready to vomit just thinking about what Arielle has suggested. Ugh! Gross! Ew, ew, ew, ew, _ewwwww_!

"I need to go to the bathroom. I think I'm going to be sick." I move my hand over to my mouth, and away from my stomach.

Arielle laughs. "Why the disgusted expression? I've heard he's great! Like I was talking to this one girl-"

"Okay, okay, okay! I really don't need to know!" I shudder once again at the very thought of it. I didn't want to lose my first kiss to a demon, let alone my virginity!

Arielle goes into a laughing fit, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. "Humans can be so funny! They talk so much about how it's momentous and special, but as soon as a demon gets involved, they freak out! I'll never understand it!"

"Can we just stop talking about it, please?" I'd really rather not talk about something so personal in such a public place.

"Well, then, we should be going now. It was interesting to see you Arielle," Claude sighs, pulling me away with him.

Arielle squeaks, chasing after us. "Hey, wait! We're in this together, now! Besides, I need to make sure you don't hurt Sebastian!"

I roll my eyes at her lovesick expression. What is wrong with this girl?

"Why on earth would I want help from a lovesick demon like yourself?" This time, Claude keeps walking, not stopping to speak with her.

"I know how you think, Claude! You won't kill her unless he's watching. That's how you plan to get your revenge. You'll take his supper that he cares so deeply about, make her suffer, taking away some of her soul's purity. Then, when you're ready, you'll bring Sebastian and make him watch you torture and kill her. Not only will it break little Sebby's heart, but it will also make him go insane with rage and hunger."

I'm the one to stop, causing Claude to look at me incredulously.

My heart seems to stop beating right on the spot. Torture? Suffer? Take away from my soul? Make Sebastian go insane? And then to top it all off, kill me?!

Arielle frowns slightly, pity glinting in her eyes. "I can help you get Sebastian when the time is right. Then, over time, I'll be the one to win his heart."

Claude eyes her. "Alright, let's talk this over with lunch then. That is what you humans do isn't it?"

He smirks at me, but all I can do is stare into his golden orbs instead of answering his question. One would think he would be the classier demon, rather than Sebastian.

"Let's just talk here then, shall we?" Arielle leads us over to a booth serving food.

I feel myself being pulled over and sat down at a wooden, rotting table.

"Oh, come now, dear. Don't cry. You should eat something. Who knows when your next meal will be?" Claude wipes a tear from my cheek as he plops something down in front of me.

I blink furiously at the tears that have formed in my eyes, looking down at the crappy amusement park food.

When I see it though, the tears return quickly.

How the crap is my luck so terrible?

I push the pizza away from me, refusing to eat the horrid stuff.

And I thought Sebastian was bad…

...

I find myself back in Claude's home. The last time I was here, I left injured. I have a feeling that if I even get the chance to leave, it'll be the same.

"So what now?" Arielle sounds chipper as she follows Claude and I into what I assume to be the living room.

"I thought you said you knew the plan?" Claude pushes me down a hallway.

"Wh-what? You're going to torture her already?" Arielle trips slightly, from being shocked.

"Yes. I suggest you stay up here." He ushers me towards a wooden door, opening it.

I push against him, but he simply returns the gesture, making me walk down the stairs.

"Wait! Claude-"

Claude shuts and locks the door, cutting off Arielle.

I take the last step, finding myself in a dungeon-like room.

Every bone in my body screams at me to run for it, but I feel absolutely paralyzed.

"Now, let's see here… what to begin with…" Claude starts to walk over to a wall, covered with weapons.

I sharply intake air, falling to my knees. I clutch at his legs, not wanting him to move any further. I start to cry, sure that my dignity has flown out the door by now. "No! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want! Please, just don't hurt me! Please, please, please, please! I'll stay with you, and help you in any way I can! Just, please don't hurt me! I'm begging you!"

My body is shaking with sobs now while I beg him to rethink his plan.

He simply chuckles, petting my hair.

Oh no.

He doesn't care.

He doesn't care how much I hurt. He doesn't care how much I beg. He doesn't care about what I say or do. He doesn't even care for my soul or if I die.

He only wants revenge on Sebastian.

"How pitiful. You actually think my morals will topple my want for revenge? How pitiful…"

That's when the first blow came.

* * *

**Cliff hanger- I know! Don't kill me! What do you guys think about Arielle? And who do you think the motorcyclists were? Oh, and what about the girl Claude and Arielle are looking for?**

**I'd love to hear some of your thoughts!**

**Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

**Oh yeah, what are your opinions on Claude? I, for one, am not a fan xD which is why i made him the villain xD but how do you guys feel about him?**

**~Thank yous~**

**To Rin155: It's okaii! Thanks for your lovely review! *gives you a curry bun and hug* Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Cheshire2290: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! *gives you curry bun and hug* Stay sweet! Xo**

**To cicithekitten: Thanks for following and favoriting! Stay awesome! Xo**

**To ZombieChika: Thanks so much for the review! That means so much to me! :3 *gives you curry bun and many hugs* Xo**

**To Inigo Montaya: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Also, thanks for the review! You're sweet! *gives you curry bun and many hugs* Xo**

**To Paxloria: Thanks for your review and many thoughts on chapter 9! :3 The hunters have an odd background, so a lot of their moves will be a bit confusing. I'll explain them more in a few chapters. No, the pool was not a dream (I'll be sure to clarify when things are dreams). The turn in behavior will be explained in just a chapter or two. As to why Sebby doesn't eat when Ciel isn't around, will be explained in Sebby's POV soon, if you want to read that. Grell's suspicions will begin to make more sense in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! *gives you earl grey tea and hugs* Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Alaska and Kaylee: LOL Kaylee! I laughed way too hard at your review! xD *gives you curry bun and many hugs* Alaska, you're so sweet as always! And I freaking love your drawing of Grell! *gives you a curry bun and many hugs* Your characters will be in the next chapter! I hope you will like them! Love you guys! Xo**

**All reviews will be loved and given a treat of some kind (usually curry buns xD)!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible!**

** Love you guys! And thanks SO MUCH for reading!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Heeeeyyyyyy guyyyyyysssss... I know, I know, I know... It's been awhile since I last posted. Unfortunately, this might be a regular thing now since school starts in less than a week -sobs-.**

**So, I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter. i've been planning this chapter since i started writing this fic... So I guess I'll just answer any questions you guys have about this chapter or explain anything I need to in the next chapter's note.**

**Oh, also, I looked EVERYWHERE to see if Sebby is a raven or a crow, and I couldn't find a definite answer, so I just went with what I felt like..**

**Okaii, i think that's all..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler or its characters. I DO own the plot and any original characters.**

**ENJOYYY!**

* * *

4 days, 6 hours, and 5 minutes.

That's how long I've been locked up in here.

Coincidentally, that's how many bricks are in the wall that I'm facing: 465 bricks.

There's not much else to do in here anyways. So why not count bricks?

I glance over at the calendar hanging on the wall. I can't make out much from where I am, but I _am_ able to count out the days that I've been here.

A tear slides down my cheek, causing my flesh to burn. I cringe, which only causes more pain. I take a deep breath to calm myself, shutting my eyes to prevent anymore tears from escaping.

Have you ever been so sunburned that it hurts to move even the slightest bit? Where it hurts to even change your clothes, do anything that involves moving or even touch anything?

Or have you ever touched a hot stove with your bare skin? Which of course leaves a blister and it feels like the burn will never go away?

Or maybe you've been cooking something and spilled boiling water on yourself? This leads to the same conclusion as the other two: dark red, blistering, peeling, burning flesh. It feels like an unbearable pain and your body craves cold water or ice or medicine or anything to make that agony go away!

Maybe you haven't experienced any of these things. Maybe you burned yourself on a lit cigarette, or perhaps a match? Maybe you were more unfortunate than this, and experienced being burned in a fire or by a candle.

For those of you who have experienced none of these things, imagine the worst injury you've ever suffered. Now imagine that wound being dipped in Hell and then placed back on your body. Wouldn't feel very good, now would it?

Usually, there are methods to ease the pain to where it's bearable. For sunburn, there's aloe vera and ice cold water. Same with the hot stove or the boiling water: cold water or ice soothes the flesh, taking away most of the pain. Then, there's always motrin or aspirin and other medicines to dull the pain of being burned.

But, let's add a bit of a twist, shall we?

Take away all medicines, all cold water, aloe vera and anything else that could help in relieving the pain. You're stuck with this injury until your body heals up on its own.

Now, take all of the possible injuries mentioned above and mash them together. You're now experiencing all of these pains at once and have no way to ease or get rid of the pain. Now, there is no breeze or air conditioning either. You have no way of soothing these injuries. The sun is unbearably hot, and fire is engulfing your body.

Now do you have this pictured in your mind? Almost to the point where you can feel it?

If you do, now imagine it 10x worse.

Then, another 10x worse.

There's nothing to give you comfort.

You can't scream or cry or ask for help, for it will only make the pain worse and more agonizing.

If you as much let a whimper escape from your lips, you will be severely punished and beaten to almost death.

This is the pain I am experiencing at the moment. It is agonizingly terrible and words cannot describe the suffering I am going through.

My arms are black, blue and yellow due to bruising and many, many cuts.

My legs are in the same shape with a swollen ankle.

My back and torso burn immensely due to the many whippings I have been given. I shudder at the thought of the cursed whip...

There's a cut under my left eye, my bottom lip is busted, and I'm fairly certain there's a hickey on my neck.

I'm almost positive that I'm covered in dry blood from head to toe.

I've prayed and prayed and prayed that this is all some horrible nightmare. I've prayed that I'm back in Texas and that moving back to Cali was all a horrible nightmare. I've prayed that Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Claude Faustus, Arielle Malificence, Grell Sutcliff, and anyone else I've encountered in this living hell are all fake and just figments of my imagination.

I know that this is not a dream though.

This is all very real and happening before my eyes.

I also know that there is nothing I can do to help it.

My wrists and ankles are bound by chains the majority of the time, digging into my flesh.

Right now they are free, and I curl up into a fetal position, my body aching in protest.

I have just woken up from a horrid nightmare.

I was burning in Hell and I couldn't escape.

It felt similar to the reality I'm living in.

I know that God is watching out for me and that there must be a reason I'm going through this. I just hope He will explain to me as to why I'm experiencing this horrid pain.

The door to this hell of a dungeon slams open. I flinch, refusing to shut my eyes, knowing it will only make my beating worse.

I bite down on my tongue, tasting a twinge of blood.

"My sweet, Marina, you look sad. Why is that?" Claude saunters over to me.

This time, I don't correct him. I don't tell him that my name is Zee. I've learned it will only cause more pain than necessary. I also don't answer his question. I usually do, just to show him I'm still strong.

But I know that answering will just inflict more pain on myself. So I stay silent.

He chuckles at my silence, kneeling down so that he's closer to me. He roughly grabs my chin, making me look up at him. I bite harder on my tongue so I don't cry out in pain. I feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I force myself to not let them spill over.

He smirks at me. "Have I really broken you already?"

I narrow my eyes, now biting my lip so I don't answer him.

"What a shame… Anyways, I have to go run some errands. Arielle will be watching to make sure you don't escape. You be a good girl for me, alright? I'll be back soon." He kisses my forehead, then turns to leave.

I lay my head back down on the concrete floor, watching him leave the dungeon.

I wait, listening intently after he closes the door.

I can just barely hear their voices coming from upstairs.

Then a door slams.

I sniffle, followed with a deep breath.

I sit up slowly, my body screaming and pleading to just lay back down.

I struggle to stand on my feet, but eventually, I'm able to take a step. I use the wall for support as I make my way to the staircase.

I smile at my progress, tears falling down my cheeks.

I'm getting out of here. Claude won't lay one more finger tip on me. Not again.

I finally make it to the stairs, taking a deep breath before continuing.

My body aches, but I'm so glad to see that I can still walk and move after 4 days.

Eventually, I make it up the stairs, my feet practically crying out in pain with every step.

To my surprise, the door is unlocked. I open it cautiously, half expecting to see Claude waiting on the other side.

He probably expects Arielle to take me down if I try to escape. I won't let her- I need to get out of here.

When I see that the hallway is empty, I continue to trudge on, closing the door behind me.

I find my way to the living room. I freeze in my steps when I see Arielle. She stares intently at me.

I gulp. "You aren't going to stop me?"

I stare at her as she cocks her head to the side, frowning.

"You'll be okay, Zee." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

I furrow my brows, taking a tentative, painful step.

When she doesn't come over to me, I continue walking to the door.

Her words confuse me. I'll be okay? Is she not working with Claude anymore?

I push the thoughts away, refocusing on my escape.

I swing open the front door.

It's dark out already? Is it possible that I could've miscounted the days of my imprisonment? I decide it isn't. I was probably just off by a few hours..

I shiver, knowing the walk will be painful.

I can tell that I'm near Ventura, but still outside of it. When I was younger, I would come to an art store with my dad around this area.

I walk as fast down the sidewalk that my injuries will allow.

It takes only a few minutes to come up to a small store. There aren't any homes around besides Claude's, so I'm hoping with all my heart that the store is open.

It's a really small, black building. There's a flimsy awning over the entrance. On the door is a sign that reads 'open'. I practically jump with joy while I open the door.

"Hello?! Somebody?! I need help! I need to call the police! It's an emergency!"

I hear a squeal of happiness as a girl with blonde hair bolts into the front of the store with a smile on her face.

"It's you! It's really, actually you! I was beginning to think Claude had actually killed you!" The overly energetic girl sweeps me into a deathly tight hug, swinging me around. She looks a year or two younger than me, maybe Ciel's age.

She stops twirling around with a gasp.

"Do you know what this means?! We can finally start planning everything!" She turns away and I now realize that the store is actually quite large, leading into two or three other spaces.

"What are you talking about?! You knew Claude had me?! I need to call the police!" I stare at her overjoyed expression in pure bewilderment.

"Well, I _thought_ Sebastian would save you! You are so lucky! He's so dreamy!" She gasps again. "We need to start planning the wedding!"

"Wedding?! What are you talking about? I need to call the freaking cops!" I'm shouting at the girl now.

Her green eyes widen more so than they already were. "Yours and Sebastian's of course! Oh, you'll be so happy together! I can't wait to-"

"Kaylee? What on earth is going on in here?" Another girl, one who looked maybe a year older than me, walks in.

She too has big green eyes and her hair is a chocolate brown that goes to her mid-back.

"Oh, Alaska! Look! Just look who it is! It's Marina Zeelo O'Carrol! She's finally here! Isn't that so exciting?!"

The blonde girl, Kaylee, grabs my hands and pulls me over to the older girl, Alaska.

Alaska giggles, pulling me into a hug. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Come, let's get your wounds all patched up, my dear."

I look down at myself. My clothes look absolutely horrid, blood spattering almost anything visible.

"Yeah, okay…" I let Alaska pull me into another space. She sits me down in a chair, then begins to rummage through a cabinet.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really should call the police," I say, now twiddling my thumbs.

"Nonsense, you're safe here. Kaylee, did you turn the sign on the door?" Alaska asks, turning to see the girl enter the room.

Kaylee nods, sitting down next to me.

"What's it like? Alaska never talks about it. She says it's too personal, but I really want to know!" Kaylee's eyes sparkle with curiosity.

I furrow my brows out of confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Having a-"

"Kaylee," Alaska gives the girl a stern look. "I've already told you that it's a private matter."

"Oh, come on, Alaska! I just want to know! I want to know what it's like to love someone unconditionally, without a doubt in your mind! I want to know what it's like for a soul to be intertwined with a heart! I want to know so bad! Please tell me!"

Alaska smiles gently at Kaylee. "You'll understand soon enough."

I look between the two, unsure of what they were talking about. "What are you-"

"Allow me to explain, Zee," Alaska says, moving over to the two of us. She starts to gently massage lotion on my arms and legs. It surprisingly doesn't burn or sting. It makes my skin tingle and makes the pain fade. "This is usually a very rare thing. It just so happens that you're one of the few people to experience it."

In a matter of seconds, my bruises and cuts are gone.

I blink a few times, not believing what has just happened.

"How did you-"

"I'll get to that, don't worry," Alaska grins at me. "Anyways, have you ever heard of the term 'soulmate'?"

I nod.

"Soulmates are a very rare thing, but there are spirit-mates. Everyone is born with either a human spiritmate or has an angel soulmate."

She pauses, motioning for me to turn. I do as she asks. She lifts the back of my shirt, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"You poor thing…" She mutters, rubbing the lotion on my back.

"You were talking about soulmates?" Kaylee asks, taking the subject off of my wounds.

"Oh, right, yes, of course. Many people die without marrying or finding a spirit mate. A spirit mate is simply someone who you connect to with ease and love unconditionally. A soulmate is much like that, the difference is that the pairing is of an angel and human."

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask, still lost.

She finishes with my back, so I turn around to face her.

Alaska frowns slightly. "Angels fall."

I shut my eyes, still not following. "I don't understand."

She pulls up a seat next to me, taking my hand in hers. "It's very rare, but every once in a blue moon, a human will be soulmates with an angel, and that angel will fall."

"You mean, like fallen angels?" I ask.

"Otherwise known as…demons."

I blink a few times. I gulp, afraid of what she was getting at. "So? What do I have to do with any of that?"

Alaska takes a deep breath, then bites her lip. "Sebastian Michaelis hungers for your soul because it is emotionally attached to his heart…. Sebastian is your soul mate."

I'm certain my eyes are the size of saucers. I stand from my seat. "What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! I am _not_, under any circumstances, soulmates with a demon!"

I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I wince, lightly touching it.

Alaska furrows her brows, but quickly regains her calm expression. "If you don't mind my asking, have you ever defended him and not known why? Shown utter bravery in front of him? Have you felt compassion towards him, even a little?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! It can't be!" The pain in my shoulder resurfaces. I whimper.

"Alaska? What's wrong with her?" Kaylee takes my hand in a reassuring manner.

Alaska's face seems grave. "Her soul is realizing what's happening. Her mark is trying to make itself visible."

"Mark?" More pain streaks through my shoulder area, causing tears to brim in my eyes.

Alaska nods. She sticks out her hand, palm up. On her wrist is a black paw.

"What is _that_?!" I squeak out.

"It's the mark that bonds me to my soulmate, Nick. He's a demon as well."

I stare at the mark, feeling lightheaded.

"I'm gonna' have one of those?!" I feel tears start to trickle down my cheeks.

"Yes, but it won't be a paw. Your mark will depend on what Sebastian is. Nick is a lion, like Claude is a spider." She gives me a sympathetic look, taking the hand that Kaylee isn't holding.

More pain streaks through my shoulder. No, wait, it's not directly in my shoulder. It's a bit under it, next to my collar bone.

I fall down onto my knees, now crying in agony. This is worse than anything Claude inflicted on me!

It feels like my flesh is burning off!

I hear a loud knock on the door.

Crap! It's probably Claude!

What do I do?!

"Kaylee, stay here with Zee." I feel Alaska leave my side. I can't focus on anything but the pain.

I hear Alaska talking to someone, but I can't focus on what she's saying.

I hear someone scream.

Wait, was that me?

I barely feel myself being scooped up.

"HEY! Put her back down!" Kaylee yells.

I feel my body being moved, but all I can do is scream. I feel myself being laid down now.

The pain is slowly fading away. Am I dying? I hope so…

I blink away the tears, gasping for air.

"Are you alright, my sweet Marina?"

I look up and shriek. I try to scoot away, but Sebastian pulls me closer to him.

"Relax, if you move, you'll just be in more pain," he tilts his head to the side.

I realize that I'm laying down on a bed, with him sitting next to me. His hand is resting just under my shoulder, next to my collar bone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask.

"Making the pain go away."

We both look to see where the answer has come from, our eyes landing on Alaska, standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's able to make the pain go away. It _is_ his mark on you," she explains.

"I can also make the pain worse, so I suggest you lay still," Sebastian says with a smirk tugging on his lips.

I glare at him.

"You're probably good now. It's been over twenty minutes," Alaska sits down next to Sebastian.

Over twenty minutes? It feels like it's been a few seconds…

"How did you know I was here?" I meet Sebastian's crimson eyes.

He sighs, but Alaska speaks before he can answer. "It's the mark's doing. You were in pain, so your soul called out for help and relief. Your mark tugged on Sebastian's heart, leading him here."

Tons of questions form in my mind, but I have a feeling I should wait to ask them.

Sebastian removes his hand from my shoulder, his eyes widening.

"Wow… You're a raven?" Alaska is looking at where Sebastian's hand just was.

I furrow my brows, instantly sitting up and climbing off the bed. I rush over to a mirror on the wall.

My red tank top is gone and the left straps to my bra and cameo are hanging off my shoulder.

A shocked squeak escapes my mouth when I see the mark now next to my collar bone.

It's a pair of black wings. They're similar to angel wings, but I can tell they're the wings of a bird. A raven.

I run my fingers over the mark now staining my flesh.

I'm so entranced by the mark that I don't notice Alaska and Sebastian come up behind me.

"It appears that we are bonded, my dear," Sebastian rests his hands on my shoulders. "I am yours and you are mine. Forever."

...

This son of a…

I swear, as soon as I get the chance, I will rip off his limbs and make him eat them!

After I had a mini panic attack, I calmed down and took a shower- on my own, I might add, thanks to Alaska who insisted I spend some time alone.

Sebastian frowned at this, but didn't put up a fight.

After that, Alaska loaned me some shorts and a baggy, purple tee. Then, I ate some soup after I begged for anything besides pizza.

Kaylee chuckled at this and began making me vegetable soup when I told them I was a vegetarian.

"Why are you a vegetarian? What's the big deal about the world without a few animal souls?"

Oh yeah, that's why I want to rip Sebastian's hair out.

For the fifth time, I scoot away from him on the blue couch.

I answer, keeping my eyes glued to the TV screen. "_Because_ I feel that killing innocent beings is wrong and immoral."

Sebastian scoots closer to me and I roll my eyes.

I move to scoot away again, when I realize I'm already at the arm of the couch.

I groan and stand up.

Two strong arms encircle my waist, pulling me back down. I land in the lap of Sebastian, glaring at him when I recover from my shock.

"Where do you think you're going, love? Don't you think we should get to better know each other? We are soulmates after all…" He whispers, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I shriek, squirming to get out of his grasp when he starts to nibble on my ear lobe.

"Get off of me, Sebastian!"

"Leave the girl alone would you? Her squealing is going to drive me mad," Ciel says, walking into the room and sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"As you wish, my young lord." Sebastian moves one of his hands over my mouth and begins kissing down my neck. I'm able to somehow move my face away from his hand.

"Rape! Ra-" My cries of help are muffled once more by Sebastian flipping over and laying me on my back. He climbs on top of me, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Ouch!" Sebastian sits up, straddling my hips and rubbing the back of his head.

"I swear, you demons can be so insensitive!" Alaska stands with her hands on her hips, glaring at Sebastian.

"You would know. You _are_ soulmates with one. What did you hit me with? That really hurt." Sebastian narrows his eyes at her.

She simply smirks. "Now, would you get off the poor girl?"

It's Sebastian who smirks this time. "As you wish."

He climbs off of me, offering me a hand which I blatantly refuse.

"Ugh, I think I need to shower again," I mutter, wiping away any demon germs on my neck.

Sebastian chuckles. "I could assist you if you'd like?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "On second thought, I'd rather just go to sleep. Alaska, would you mind if I stayed the night here?"

"She means 'we'. Would you mind if _we_ stayed here?" Sebastian winks at me which causes me to narrow my eyes again.

"Zee, of course. You're welcome here anytime." Alaska smiles at me. Her expression quickly turns to a cold glare when she turns to Sebastian. "You on the other hand-"

"I go where Marina goes. We are soulmates after all." Sebastian smiles at her.

"It's Zee." I roll my eyes. "Just ignore them Alaska. They can sleep on the floor."

"Oh, my lady, you flatter me. It's as if you think I need sleep to look this good," Sebastian says with a light laugh. "But, I must admit, I don't need sleep. It's simply a luxury. Same goes for my young master."

I blink a few times out of surprise. "Demons don't sleep?"

"No, but with a good whack to the head, I'll have them out like a light," Alaska growls at Sebastian.

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak so I quickly intervene. "Um, so where will I be sleeping?"

...

-dream-

_I don't know where I am, and quite frankly, it's scaring the crap out of me._

_ I hear a loud bang come from behind me, and instinctively wrap my arms around myself._

_ Why is it so dark?_

_ I scoot over a bit hitting two metal… poles?_

_ Ugh, I wish I could tell where I am. What's going on?_

_ I hear a chuckle._

_ Who else is in here?_

_"Hello, my dear. Welcome to Hell."_

_ The blindfold is removed from my eyes and I'm blinded by light._

_ I blink furiously, knowing that something terrible is about to happen._

_ As soon as I'm able to somewhat see, something slaps my cheek, knocking me over. The blow is hard and I can taste blood on my lip._

_ "Do you like my home? Or, I suppose I should say _our_ home."_

_ I look up to see Sebastian towering over me._

_ I sit up. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "I told you- you're mine. It only seemed right to bring you to my home."_

_ I glance around me, noticing that the two of us are in a human size- or demon size- bird cage. Pain erupts in my shoulder and I cry out in pain._

_ "What's wrong, my love? Is something bothering you?" He takes another step closer to me._

_ "Take me back! Take me back to Alaska and Kaylee!" I shout at him, trying to ignore the pain that is now consuming my thoughts._

_ He glares at me, his eyes now glowing that same red from my first day at the Phantomhive Manor._

_ "It'd be in your best interest to not shout at me," he growls, a smirk playing on his lip._

_ He kneels down next to me. I try to scoot away, but before I can, he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him once more._

_ His eyes are now glowing with devilish intent. He grins at me, revealing sharp fangs._

_ He brushes my hair over my shoulder with his now very long, black nails._

_ "Sebastian… please, don't. I'm begging you…" I feel the tears spill over now._

_ "I love it when you beg… but, I _am_ hungry."_

_ He lets out a final snicker, then sinks his fangs into my neck. I feel the crimson blood trickle down my neck as he sucks away feverishly._

_ I scream bloody murder._

_ -_end dream-

I gasp, my body shaking with fear.

"Sleep well?"

I shriek, instantly jumping out of the bed when I see Sebastian watching me, propped up on his elbow.

"What the crap, Sebastian?!" I yell at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So… was I any good?"

I can see him fighting a full on smirk. "What are you talking about?!"

He snickers at this. "Well, you were practically moaning my name over and over again in your sleep. It seemed like you were enjoying whatever is was we were doing, so… was I any good?"

I gape at him, shuddering at his perverted thoughts. "Ew! What the hell is wrong with you?! I was having a nightmare and it had absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Okay, maybe it was a lie! Big deal! There is no way I'm giving him the satisfaction of letting him know I actually dreamt about him!

I instinctively reach for my neck, relieved to find that there isn't any blood.

"Ah, so it was that kind of dream? Did I at least leave a good hickey?" He chuckles at my repulsed expression.

"I already told you, it was a nightmare and you _weren't_ in it!" I stomp my foot like the child I am.

He climbs off the bed, walking over to me. "You do know that when someone lies, their heart rate changes, right? Sometimes their palms will get sweaty or they might shake. It's all about body language. You're a pretty good liar though."

"I'm not lying," I growl in reply.

"Marina-"

"It's Zee."

He rolls his eyes. "I can hear your heart changing pace."

I open my mouth to proclaim his thoughts as false, but no words come out.

He reaches out his hand to touch my hip, but I quickly pull away.

"Would you just leave me alone?!" I storm away and into the bathroom.

"Oh, come on, love. You should be getting used to the idea of seeing me in your dreams. We are soulmates, after all," he states, sarcasm dripping over his words.

He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Sebastian, I said leave me alone." I wriggle out of his grip, a small pain forming in my shoulder.

"Would you rather I be Claude? Or maybe that stupid Trevor kid that's so obviously head over heels for you?"

I spin around to face him.

Hate drips from every word I speak to him. "I'd rather you drop dead and leave me alone! Leave Trevor out of this! He's none of your business!"

The pain in my shoulder grows worse and I wince.

"Oh, quite the contrary, my sweet. As soon as I claimed you mine, everything involving you in the slightest is my business." He smiles wickedly.

"Shut up! I am not yours nor will I ever be! I do not belong to you! In fact-" I'm cut off by an unbearable pain taking over my body.

I gasp, falling to my knees, hugging myself, looking for comfort. A sob escapes my mouth as I crumple at Sebastian's feet.

"What's going on in here?!" Kaylee asks, bolting in.

"What did you do, Sebastian?!" Alaska touches my shoulder and I cringe away.

"Move," Sebastian instructs.

"I will not."

"I said, _move_."

This time, Alaska does as she's told.

Sebastian pulls me to him. I try to pull away, but he has a tight hold around me.

I try to tell him to let me go, but only sobs come from my lips.

"I'll make the pain go away, I'll make it stop." That being said, he tears the purple tshirt I'm wearing, revealing my bare shoulder.

I try again to wrench away from him. He places his hand over the mark on my shoulder.

Almost instantly, the unbearable pain is soothed and starts to fade away. I gasp for breath, trying to regain my composure.

Why is this happening? Why can't I control this pain? Sebastian said he could also inflict the pain- could he be the cause of this?

Why? Why me? Why does this have to happen to _me_?

Eventually, the pain subsides entirely, but my body still shakes with sobs.

I wish I had my parents here to cradle me. I wish I could tell them how much I loved them and how I wished things were back to normal. I wish I had Cody, my big brother, to give me advice on all of this. I wish I could gossip with Rachel about how guys are jerks. I wish and wish and wish and wish, but… none of my wishes come true.

I'm still sitting on the floor, in Sebastian's arms, with Alaska and Kaylee watching us nervously.

I have no one to turn to for comfort- no one to hold me.

So I do the unspeakable.

I wrap my arms around Sebastian and cry into his chest. I cling to him for dear life. Yes, I cling to the one who plans to kill me, for dear life.

The irony in my life is becoming absolutely unbearable these days…

* * *

**Okaii, so like I said, I'll explain anything you guys want and answer any questions on the next chapter's note. HOPEFULLY, I'll be able to post REALLY soon, but I'm not sure when that will be... Oh, and I wrote a chapter about Claude torturing Zee. (which I got a lot of inspiration for from one of my best friends, Laura aka 88keysofsadism. So thanks Laura!) So if you guys want to read that, let me know!**

**Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! **

** ~Thank yous~**

** To The Angel of Thursday: Thank you so much for following! Stay sweet! Xo**

** To Cheshire2290: LOL Thanks for the review! *Gives you a curry bun and a hug* Stay sweet! Xo**

** To Paxloria: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and I really appreciate all your advice! *Gives you some Earl Grey Tea and a hug* Stay sweet! Xo**

** To Inigo Montoya: Haha! Thanks so much for the review! *gives you a curry bun and a hug* Stay sweet! Xo**

** To bluemist1325: Thanks for following and favoriting! It means a bunch to me! Stay sweet! Xo**

** To Kaylee and Alaska: What did you guys think? I don't know what you guys look like so I decided to wing it xD Thanks for your wonderful feedback as always! You guys are so sweet and amazing friends! *gives you curry buns and multiple hugs* Xo**

**As always, all reviews will be given curry buns and/or earl grey tea!**

** Sorry if my author notes weren't very thorough. I'm super tired while writing these notes xD**

** Well, thanks so much for sticking with the story this far! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it and I love to hear all of your feedback!**

** I love you guys so much!**

** I'll try to post soon! Promise!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Haii guys! I hope you're all doing wonderfully and are in good health!**

**I've been thinking about this fanfiction nonstop. I love writing it and I'm SO GLAD you guys enjoy reading it. It's hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that you guys are actually reading this and enjoying it. I only just recently started to share my writing, so it's crazy to think that you guys, people I don't even know, are reading this! And I love you guys so much for reading it and giving me feedback! *hugs all of you***

** Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my previous English teacher, Mrs. Muhl :D**

**I'm not really sure what else to say, so...**

** Disclaimer: I don not own Kuroshitsuji, it's characters, or the quotes used in the beginning of this chapter. I do own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOYYY! **

* * *

"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..."

Obviously, John Lennon has never been in my position before…

I'm fairly certain that I shouldn't be here under any circumstances. I should be at home with my family or at school, dreading the massive amount of homework for that night.

So, John Lennon, you have no idea how much I beg to differ with that quote.

"If it's meant to be, then it will be."

I'm not sure who said that one, but I'm fairly certain they were totally full with bull butter. This is not meant to be. Me, being the good, Christian girl that I am, should not be soulmates with a demon. Nope, nope, nope!

"There is no such thing as accident; only fate misnamed."

Okay, Napoleon Bonaparte, this is where you're wrong. Accidents and fate have nothing to do with each other! I know this because the situation I am in has nothing to do with fate and truly is an accident!

"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."

Lemony Snicket, I love you, I really do, but I only partly agree with you. If I were to call my predicament fate, then I would 100% agree with you, but as I said before, I do not call this fate. I think I would replace the word 'fate' with 'life'. If you did say 'life' instead of 'fate', then yes. You are very correct in what you say.

"When life hands you lemons, make lemonade."

Life doesn't hand me lemons, it pelts me with them.

After assessing these many quotes, I have come up with one conclusion:

Life sucks.

I sigh, putting the book full of all sorts of different quotes down on the table. I rest my head in my hands.

After crying for who knows how long, Alaska gave me a new shirt. It was an old Fall Out Boy shirt which I was fairly pleased with.

Now I'm sitting here, thinking about ways to get out of this predicament. Suicide has popped into my mind quite a few times, but I'd rather just not die at all…

"Hey, you okay?"

I turn to see Alaska walking over with two cups of tea in hand.

"Hey," I pause, graciously taking one of the cups from her as she sits down. "Define okay.."

She snorts. "I've been there before.."

I watch her eagerly as she takes a long sip of tea.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions? I'm pretty confused on, well… everything."

Alaska smiles warmly at me. "Of course. Ask anything you want."

I take a deep breath, quickly sorting my questions out by order of importance. "Okay, first thing's first: how do you know who I am and that I would be coming here?"

Alaska sighs as if she's thinking back on tons of old memories. "Well, Nick, my own soulmate, said there was a chance of a demon being paired with a human. Ever since then, which was over two decades ago, I've been keeping my tabs on anyone who showed any possibility of being mated with a demon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a second. Two decades ago? You knew I'd be mated with Sebastian for over twenty years?" I'm shocked by this new information, waiting earnestly for more.

"Well, sort of. Let me explain. You see, I come from a very long line of Wiccas. A Wiccan is someone who practices witchcraft with ceremonial magic. I don't know very many spells, but I was able to do a simple spell which would tell me if someone had a spiritmate or not. Do you follow?"

I nod, trying to focus as much as I possibly can.

"Okay, good. Anyways, I hadn't come across anyone who qualified as having a soulmate. In fact, I only came across one person who didn't have a spiritmate within a five year timespan," she pauses, taking another sip of tea. "It was about 15 to 18 years ago, when I came across four souls who did not have a spiritmate- one male and two females. One of the females had such a strong, fearless aura, I was already certain she would be the one paired with the demon. Who was the girl you ask? Well, it was you, my dear."

I rub my temples to prevent a headache. "Okay… new question before you continue. You're saying that this stuff happened approximately 20 years ago, correct? Wouldn't that make you thirty-something or older?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it would. To be spot on, I'm 128 years old." She grins at me.

"128…?" I'm certain my eyes are widened to their maximum stretching point. "How are you.. but you… why…?"

She giggles at my incoherent speech. "I'm not exactly sure how it all works. Before me, there have only been about eight others like us. Seven of them chose to be demons like their mates. The other one… passed away shortly after finding out her fate. I don't know if I've lived so long due to my Wiccan blood line and mate or whether it's just one of the two. I've tried to dig up answers, but have come up with nothing."

I nod. "Okay… You can continue with the story."

She nods. "Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, I had just found you. I kept a close eye on you throughout your entire childhood. The next step was to figure out who your mate was and to get to you before they could.

"I paid close attention to the animals you were interested in, for that usually helps with finding out who the mate is. You had an odd obsession with birds in particular, is that correct?"

I nod sheepishly, remembering the many times I would go out just to watch the doves and hummingbirds.

"Yes, I suspected you would be paired with a demon who was a hawk or a cardinal. This, of course, narrowed down the possible mates to quite a few," she frowns. "Just as I was making these breakthroughs, Nick told me that there would be some demons moving to Cali. I knew this had bad written all over it. Demons rarely ever come to Cali."

"Why? And what about you and Nick? _You_ were here in California."

"Los Angeles, my dear. There are so many angels that reside there, it would be a death wish for any demon to even come close. As for Nick and I, we weren't exactly living here… Nick was constantly traveling everywhere. I was staying here to watch after this store. It's a refuge for any supernatural beings if they are in need of help. Plus, I needed to be closer to you to make sure I could get to you before your mate. You remember how I told you Sebastian hungered for your soul so much because of the mating, right?"

I nod, trying to keep up with everything.

"That's how it is for any demon and human pairing. The demon has a strong hunger for the human's soul. If your mate were to get to you before I could, he would gladly feast on your soul and wouldn't think a thing of it," she explains. "Anyways though, I knew that if your mate were to find you while so many demons and angels were in the area, there'd be hell to pay. And I mean that both literally and figuratively. I had to get you out of California before any real harm could be done."

A small gasp escapes from my mouth as realization hits me hard. "You got both my parents fired?"

"Yes, this is true. I needed to make sure you weren't near any demons or angels. I knew that your wealthy great-grandmother lived in Texas, and I could only hope that's where you would go. I kept a close eye on you and your family, always watching out for all of you. Then, more recently, the majority of the demons left, scattering across the country. Only a few demons remained in California. The only two I was aware of that would be in Ventura was Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. The odds of either one of them being your mate were too vast, so I thought it would be a good time for you and your family to come back to California. Besides, I knew you had just recently turned 16, which is usually one of the best ages to find your mate. That being said, I found the perfect job for your father. This lead to you moving back here." Alaska smiles widely at me.

I take all of this in, slowly digesting each and every word. "Okay… you said you meant to get to me before my mate. That didn't happen though…"

Alaska's smile fades from her face. "Yes, unfortunately, luck was not on our side that day… I knew something big had happened, but there was nothing I could really do… I was trying to send positive thoughts your way- a good and hopeful aura, if you will. It was the first day of your junior year, and I was hoping it would be perfect. While I was meditating and sending good thoughts your way, the power went out as did my many candles… I instantly knew something bad was going to happen." She stops talking, frowning as she takes another few sips of tea.

"So what did you do? Why didn't you warn me?" Memories of that day flood my mind.

"I couldn't. I had to protect Kaylee and watch the store. It was more than just you coming face to face with Sebastian. And believe it or not, it was more than him tasting your blood. Nick and I had been wrong- there were more demons here than we thought. Even if I could have come to warn you, I wouldn't. You would think I was mad and you would have gone out and done something crazy! I mean, just imagine it- what would be your first reaction if I came up to your school, practically kidnapped you, and then proceeded to tell you about how your soulmate is a demon who wants to eat your soul, I'm part Wiccan who also has a demon soulmate, there's another demon that wants you dead, and there's no way of getting out of any of this? Oh, and then to top it all off, the said demon is Sebastian Michaelis. Yeah, what would be your reaction to all that? It wouldn't have been very wise to do that, so I waited for when I absolutely needed to step in." Alaska bites her lip, waiting for my response to her short ramble.

"I… uh…" I struggle to find the right words. She _is_ right after all. I would've freaked and gone mad if some stranger dumped all of that on me at once! "I see your point. But, don't you think you should've intervened before Claude tortured me?!"

Alaska grins mischievously. "Oh, but I did. You don't really think that it was a coincidence for three hunters to show up at the beach when you did, do you?"

I blink a few times in shock. "You sent Alex and her friends?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing we did. I think Hannah was there for no good. Who knows what she would've done, had the hunters not been there. I sent the hunters to make sure Sebastian didn't try anything stupid. Well, that and to be there in case Claude showed up. Unfortunately, Claude still managed to get to you before I could. I'm truly sorry for that…"

I nod, thinking over my response. "It's okay. You healed all of my wounds, so I guess it's okay…. Um, so how did you find Kaylee?"

Alaska smiles at the thought of the blonde girl. "Well, shortly after I mated, I left my family, for I didn't want them to know. I did, however, keep tabs on my family. Kaylee is my many greats-niece. Both of her parents, who were my only other living family members, died in a fire. Kaylee was sent to live in a horrid orphanage just outside of Ventura at the age of three. I proved to them that I was of relation with a simple blood test, then adopted her. I have raised her as my own even though we are more like sisters than anything."

I smile, thinking on their tight knit relationship. It would take quite a bit to separate the two of them.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Alaska asks after a moment of silence.

"Oh, um, yes.. Earlier you said there were two others who didn't have a spiritmate. What will happen with them? Who are they?"

Alaska frowns. "I was afraid you might ask that… Well, the male is-"

"Here you go, my lady."

Alaska and I jump as Sebastian plops a cardboard box down in front of us.

"What-?"

"Just look inside." Sebastian grins wickedly and I automatically feel nervous.

I stand up and tentatively peek into the box. A large gasp slips through my lips when I see the contents of the box.

"Oh my gosh… When did you get this stuff?!" I shriek, pulling out the familiar items.

"I had Grell drive me by your house. Believe it or not, the reaper is useful for some things," Sebastian smirks as I rummage through the box of my things from home.

I pull out some clothes- _my_ clothes.

I smile as wide as my cheeks will allow. I pull out a picture of my family and a picture of me with my friends along with a journal. I then proceed to pull out a pair of shoes, my Romeo and Juliet book- I really hope that's a coincidence that he chose _that_ book- and… my drawing book.

"I don't know what to say…" I feel myself blush as I hug the art book to my chest.

I haven't felt this happy in ages. I glance at Alaska who grins at my excited expression.

I set the book back down on the table, running my fingers over my other belongings.

I feel a small tingle in my shoulder and roll my eyes, smiling. My soul is obviously pleased with the kind gesture, but my heart on the other hand…

I sigh, a strange feeling overcoming me.

I turn to face Sebastian, then do what I had planned to do before I could chicken out.

I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I whisper into his chest.

He seems taken aback for a moment, but then wraps his arms around me, returning the gesture.

I slowly pull away, feeling a bit awkward.

"Um, I think I'm going to go and read my book," I say, putting everything back into the box, my Romeo and Juliet book on top for easy access. I pick up the box, about to leave to the living room. "Thanks again, Sebastian."

He smiles at me, and for the first time, I can tell it's genuine.

I bite my tongue, but before I psych myself out, I peck him on the cheek.

He blinks a few times, unsure how to react.

I rush out of the room, certain my cheeks are tainted scarlet.

Maybe he'll change his mind.

Maybe he won't eat my soul.

Maybe everything will be okay…

...

I turn off the TV, ready to go to bed and sleep off the very long day.

I pick up my box of things which I had looked through over and over.

I head to the guest room I'm staying in, plopping the box on my bed. I pick out my favorite pajamas, which I am very glad Sebastian happened to grab.

The pajamas consist of fleece, Hello Kitty pants and a red tank top.

I quickly change into the comforting night clothes, then brush my teeth and do everything else that has to do with getting ready for bed.

After going through my box of belongings once more, I pull my curly hair into a ponytail, ready to crawl into bed and just fall asleep. I go over to the doorway to turn off the light when I see another light is on, down the hall.

I glance over at the clock- 1:13 am.

Who else would be up?

I know Ciel and Sebastian don't have to sleep, but wouldn't they have the courtesy to turn out the lights?

I sigh, deciding to investigate.

I tiptoe down the hall to the lit room. I stop in the doorway when I see Sebastian going through a bag.

I stand on my toes, trying to see what he's doing.

"You can come in."

His voice startles me.

I walk in sheepishly, "Sorry. I was just-"

"It's alright." He continues looking through the bag which I recognize as a suitcase.

I bite my lip, squeezing my hands.

I look around the room he's staying in. It looks identical to mine.

After a few seconds of silence, I decide to speak up, coming over to his side. "What are you doing?"

He sighs, finally glancing at me. "I'm just going through a few things, that's all."

I peek into the bag. There's mainly just clothes, but there are a few journals and books. I see something shiny at the bottom of the bag. I reach past Sebastian for the item.

I pull out a silver pocket watch. On it, is a familiar crest.

"What is this design? I saw it on your necklace when we first met." I rub my thumb over the design.

"It is the Phantomhive crest. I used to use that watch when the young master was still human. Now of course, we have cell phones, so there's no need for it." He continues going through his things, not paying me much attention.

I wonder where my own phone is, but I push the thought away, knowing I wouldn't get it back even if I asked.

I place the pocket watch back in the bag. I furrow my brows when I see a picture in a frame. I pull it out, examining it closely.

It's a picture taken in front of a very large home, similar to Ciel's in Ventura.

Ciel stands in the center, dressed in Victorian era clothing, complete with a blue top hat and cane. To his right, is Sebastian dressed in a butler outfit, with a tailcoat and all. Next to Sebastian, is an old man dressed similar who wears glasses.

On the other side of Ciel stands a maid with bright, pinkish-red hair. She wears big glasses, concealing her eyes. Next to the maid, is a boy a bit taller than Ciel. He has strawberry blonde hair which is pulled back with red bobby pins. He appears to be some sort of gardener. His smile is wide and goes perfectly with his sparkling blue eyes. At the end of the row of people, is a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a cigarette hanging from his mouth while a pair of goggles hangs from his neck. He has a strong build and looks as if he is a chef. Next to him is a very, _very_ large, white dog with a spiked collar and red eyes.

"I thought that pictures back then were only in black and white?" I ask, running my fingers over the silver frame.

"We had it colored," is all Sebastian says.

I notice now though, that he is looking at the picture with a certain gleam in his eye.

"Who are these people?" I ask, looking up at him.

He smirks. "Standing next to me, would be Tanaka. He was the butler before I. Next to the young master, are Mey-Rin, the maid, Finnian, the gardener whom we called Finny, and Baldroy, the chef. Oh, and the demon hound is named Pluto."

I smile, looking at the happy faces. Even Ciel was smling. "Are they… like you?"

Sebastian chuckles. "Heavens, no. They're anything but. They could hardly do their jobs without screwing something up."

I frown slightly at his answer. "Where are they now? Why do they not work for Ciel anymore?"

Sebastian snickers yet again. "My lady, this photo was taken in the late 1800's. They died many years ago."

I look up at his face once more and am surprised by the sullen look in his eye. It disappears as soon as I catch a glimpse of it.

I look back at the picture then back up again, catching his eye.

"Were they your friends? Do you miss them?" I can't really picture Sebastian just hanging around with some friends, having a good laugh, but I couldn't help but ask. I'm curious as to what Sebastian is really like though. All I really know is that he's a demon, my soulmate, and hungers for my soul. Oh, and he is forever a butler to Ciel Phantomhive because of a contract made in the 1800's that is still intact.

Sebastian cocks an eyebrow at me. "Friends? With those imbeciles? Please, I couldn't possibly care less for them than I already do. They were nothing more than fellow servants, who's prime purpose was to protect the young master. They mean nothing more to me than that- coworkers."

I furrow my brows, pursing my lips. "Really? _Just_ coworkers? If they meant nothing to you, why do you carry around this picture of them? Hm?"

He rolls his crimson eyes. "Is that really a question of relevance?"

With that, he turns back to going through clothes and other belongings.

I sigh. "Come on, Sebastian. It's just a question- nothing to be ashamed off. I'm pretty sure that demons can have feelings too, ya' know."

He's the one to sigh now. "I have nothing to be ashamed of, for they were nothing more than coworkers."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"They really have no meaning to you? Just a few souls gone from this earth?" I feel my frustration start to grow. Maybe he really doesn't have feelings. Perhaps he is incapable of that. This thought makes my heart soften and I frown. "Sebastian, you can be honest with me. I…"

I don't want to say it, but I know it's true. It may be the only thing that gets him to answer my questions truthfully.

"Not only can you be honest with me, you can tell me anything. You can talk to me and come to me with anything. I'll keep your deepest secrets and I won't tell anyone. I feel that's the roll I should carry out, for it's suiting," I say. I bite my tongue, slipping my hand into his. "I… I'm your soulmate. I think that's the roll the universe has given me for a reason."

His eyes widen in a bit of shock at my small sign of affection.

I'll admit, it feels absolutely weird and almost revolting to hold his bare hand by my own will. But… somehow, it feels right. Somehow, it feels like it's exactly what I should be doing and the mark on my shoulder tingles at the thought.

Speaking of which, I regret my choice in pajamas, realizing that the mark is entirely exposed.

He smiles lightly, squeezing my hand. "Let's just say it's to hold onto certain memories. Can you live with that answer?"

I grin. "Yes, yes I can."

For a moment, we just stand there. We just stare into each other's eyes, holding hands tightly. It feels like the world has stopped spinning and time has frozen. I don't know what to do, so I just continue standing there, chewing the inside of my lip nervously.

Sebastian starts to lean in and I feel my heart stop.

Even if we are holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, and soulmates, I still don't want my first kiss to be with a demon.

The idea of it all makes me nauseous.

He leans in even closer, a mere centimeter away from my lips.

Then…

He pecks me lightly on the cheek.

"Just returning the favor, my love," he whispers.

He pulls away, smirking.

I'm certain my cheeks are blazing the color of a ripe strawberry.

I sigh from relief. "Thank you."

He furrows his brows. "For?"

"For not kissing me on the lips. And.. for returning the favor." I smile a small smile, looking down at my feet.

He snickers. "What kind of soulmate would I be if I couldn't respect such a small wish?"

He lets go of my hand, and takes the picture frame from my other. He starts to pack up all of his things, moving his bags to the floor.

I notice a leather book on the nightstand. I walk over to it, picking it up.

It looks beaten, as if it's a little old. I undo the strap, opening to the first page.

My eyelashes flutter in shock when I see the date written at the top: September 8, 1934.

I begin to read the elegant handwriting, without really thinking.

_A new day, a new journal._

_ There's no telling how many journals I've been through now. Of course, that's aside from the point. We recently got news that Mey-Rin is deathly ill. _

_ I'm not sure how Ciel feels about the circumstances. He seemed depressed when word came that Tanaka had passed on._

_ I don't know what will happen. He needs to understand that they won't live forever like we do. I have yet to tell him that Lady Elizabeth is betrothed to another man. I have yet to tell him of Price Soma and Agni's current predicament._

_ I do hope-_

Before I can continue reading, the journal is snatched out of my hands.

"You should learn to mind another's privacy." Sebastian cocks a brow at me and I gulp. He's changed into black pajama pants and a black shirt.

I frown. "You're one to talk."

He snickers, walking to the other side of the bed. He sits up on the bed, resting on the headboard.

He looks at me expectantly then pats the spot next to him.

I narrow my eyes, about to bolt out of his room faster than he could blink.

I sigh, deciding to crawl up on the bed.

I sit next to him, bringing my knees up to my chest.

A question pops into my mind, but I'm afraid to ask it. I have a feeling I already know what the answer is anyway..

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Sebastian takes my hand in his.

"It's just… I have a question."

"Hm?"

I take a deep breath before forming my words. "Do you… do you still plan on devouring my soul?"

Sebastian sighs. "My plans are the same as when I first saw you, just altered a bit as to when."

I shut my eyes, gulping. "When? When will you do it?"

"Well, you and I both know that I'll have to dispose of Claude beforehand. Nothing is really set in stone, my dear."

I nod, opening my eyes. "I think… I think I'll try to go to sleep then."

I start to pull away so that I can go to my bedroom. His grip tightens on my hand and I turn to face him.

His lips are turned up in a smirk. "You know, it's been quite some time since we last slept in the same bed, my love."

I narrow my eyes. "I'd really rather sleep in my own room."

I start to pull away again, but he pulls back harder.

I fall back onto his chest. I struggle to scoot away, but he wraps his arms around me before I can.

"You pull, I'll only pull back harder. You push, I'll push back harder. You bite, I'll bite back harder. Besides, if you leave, I'll be lonely," he says, his smirk widening. "Isn't it the role of a soulmate to please their lover?"

"Just because we're soulmates, that doesn't make us lovers," I spit at him in return.

He pulls me into his lap as I try to wriggle away from him.

"I beg to differ."

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? :3 I feel like some of this chapter was probably super confusing, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

**I hope the quotes I used are all correct xD Oh and the bull butter thing? Credit goes to my previous history teacher xD**

**Oh, by the way, I've been SUPER obsessed with the Kuroshitsuji soundtrack lately and I love it to death! What would be your favorite song from the anime? I think mine would probably be Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa from the season 2 finale.**

**~Thank Yous~**

**To VampireSiren: Thanks so much for the review! *gives you Earl Grey Tea and hug* I promise to review your story very soon! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Toboe's Soulmate: Thanks so much for favoriting! Thanks for the review on Chapter 2 btw! *gives you Earl Grey Tea and hug* And thanks for pointing out the typo! I'll change it as soon as possible! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Paxloria: Thank you so much for your constant reviews! I really appreciate them! *gives you Earl Grey Tea and hug* When I read your review, I honestly felt like Zee could have written it herself xD i hope that some of your questions were answered in this chapter. On what you said about Zee committing suicide, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it now.. I did for a split second think about it when I started writing this fic, but after reading the way you put it, my mind is totally engulfed by the idea! I've been brainstorming like crazy on this and I'll see what happens with it.. Once again, i really, REALLY appreciate your reviews! They keep my brain constantly moving and brainstorming xD Thank you for sticking with the story so far! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To ciel503: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Love the username btw xD Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Inigo Montoya: Thanks so much for the review! *gives you Earl Grey Tea and hug*Yes, as a matter of fact, she's one of my idols :3 But, the -ie is of no relation. My best friend and I gave each other nicknames. Mine being Miss Bunnie and hers being Miss Turtle. I just decided to sign my notes that way :D Thanks again! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Alice-Hatter: Thanks so much for favoriting! And I'm in love with your username! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To HDC 123: Thanks so much for favoriting and following! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Rin155: Thank you SO much for the review and staying with the story! *gives you Earl Grey Tea and hug* I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and that you're still reading it! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To QwerkyLover: Thanks so much for favoriting! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To SometimesILie: Thanks so much for following! Stay sweet! Xo**

**Well guys, I think I'm off! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: WHAAAA? It's been far too long guys! This is the result of high school -_- On the bright side, I survived the first two weeks! But barely O.O It sucks not being able to write whenever I feel like it :( BUTTT I did make a few new friends, one of them who actually started reading this :O (HI KELSEY! :D) Well, guys, it feels great to actually post this! I was dealing with some MAJOR writer's block, but thanks to my friend Kelsey and Brina Palencia (the voice actor of Ciel) I got re-inspired! So here it is!**

** Also, the stuff in italics is NOT Zee's POV and is more of a flashback/ story telling thingy. (If that makes sense..?) There are some new characters introduced in this chapter, but I'll probably only bring three of four of them back in later chapters, so yeahhhh...**

** I think that's about it.**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler or any of its characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell Grell?"

I look to Sebastian for an answer.

He snickers. "Are you insane? He would try to kill you if he found out we're mates. I don't think we really want another enemy on our hands."

I smirk at this. It's true. If we told Grell about our being soulmates, he'd be furious. Maybe even more furious than me…

Grell had apparently come while I was asleep. He's now unpacking three, very large, red suitcases and complaining about how no one will assist him.

I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Hey guys." Alaska walks in, a worried expression on her face.

"Alaska? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well…" She sits down next to me on the couch.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No. No, nothing is wrong… It's just that…" She pauses, looking over my face, then glaring at something behind me, which I assumed to be Sebastian.

"It's just what?" I ask, pulling her attention back to me.

"Well, you have a lot of questions on how being soulmates works and such, correct?"

I nod. "I have tons. Why?"

She bites her lip, looking between Sebastian and me. "I've been doing some research and working on some spells… And, well, I found the seven pairs that came before the two of us. They've been around for quite a long time and I thought they might be able to answer some of your questions."

My eyes widen and I grip her hands. "Really? Do you think they'd actually answer my questions?"

"I think they'll answer what they know. In fact, I was able to convince them to gather together… You can visit them if you like, but it'd have to be today."

I look over at Sebastian and see that he's just as surprised as I am.

"You'd go too, right?" I say, barely above a whisper.

He raises a brow. "Of course. Believe it or not, I am just as curious as you."

I turn back to Alaska. "Where are they? Can we speak to them now?"

Alaska cringes. "Erm, yes you can. All I have to do is cast a transportation spell."

I grin. "Let's do it!"

I jump off the couch, pulling Alaska to her feet as well.

"Alright…" She starts to tow me down a hallway and I can feel Sebastian close behind.

I follow her eagerly, hoping to finally understand everything that's going on.

She pulls us into a large, entirely empty and black room. The only light comes from a few black candles along the wall.

"Stand there." She points at the doorway while pulling out a piece of white chalk.

She starts drawing something on the floor and after a minute or two I see that's it's identical to the mark on Sebastian's hand, only a lot bigger.

She finally puts the chalk away, walking over to us.

She takes my hand in one of hers and Sebastian's in her other. She walks backwards over to the large mark on the floor. She stops in the center, hesitance covering her face for a split second.

"Are you two ready?" She asks.

I glance at Sebastian, then nod.

She takes a deep breath. "I'll be performing two spells… Here goes nothing…"

I watch her carefully as she starts to mutter something to herself. It's not English… Latin, maybe?

I can't help but notice that the candles seem to flicker a bit brighter, stronger too.

Alaska moves our hands, so that Sebastian and I are now holding each other's hands. He smirks and I look nervously to Alaska. Her eyes are closed and she has her palms face up.

Maybe this was a bad idea…

She places her hands on both mine and Sebastian's cheeks. Then she mutters the last words.

I do recognize one word out of the foreign language though.

It scares me more than anything I've ever been afraid of.

I am more scared at this moment than when I fell into that hole full of spiders when I was six. I am more scared at this moment than when my eighth grade teacher sent me into the school basement to find some textbooks, where I found the skeleton of some animal. I am more scared at this moment than when I saw Sebastian and Claude fight for the first time…

The word I recognize is one that I have been terrified of for as long as I can remember. I grip Sebastian's hands tighter as the word rings in my ears.

The word?

_Hell._

A blinding light causes me to shut my eyes and cling to Sebastian out of fear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sebastian Michaelis."

I open my eyes to find myself in a large living room area, decorated with reds and blacks.

The people I now stand in front of seem to be split up by twos.

"I see you've brought dinner." A blonde man with sparkling blue eyes walks up to us. I cower into Sebastian's chest, instantly realizing who these people are.

"Surely you'll share, right?" A girl with silver hair smirks at me.

Sebastian snickers. "It's like none of you know me at all. I. Don't. _Share_."

His arms tighten around me and I shudder.

"Relax, Sebastian. They were only joking," another guy, who's hair is a dark blue, inputs.

"My name is Stefan," says the blonde man from before. "This is my soulmate, Leticia."

He gestures to a girl with dark, black hair.

"S-soulmate? You're a demon?" I ask nervously.

"We all are." Leticia's blue eyes turn a dark red color that's all too familiar.

I remember Alaska saying that the human mates had decided to become like their partners.

I purse my lips, not knowing what to say.

"How about I introduce you to everyone?" Stefan sticks out a black fingernailed hand.

I hug Sebastian tighter, not wanting to let go of him.

"Relax. It's okay. I'm right here." He kisses the top of my head, then proceeds to pull my arms away from his torso.

I stare into his crimson orbs, feeling uneasy.

I look back at the stranger demon, whom I now know as Stefan.

I look at his hand again, then reluctantly take it.

An odd feeling covers my body and I all of a sudden want to take my hand away.

I start to pull my hand away, but his hold tightens.

The feeling becomes overbearing. It feels like my bones will crack any second. My lungs feel too small, like I can't get in any air. My heart feels like it's stuck, like it can't beat.

Oh gosh… _Dear Lord, please be with me. Protect me from these beings… these demons._

A new feeling shoots through me, making me feel stronger and safer.

Stefan yanks his hand away, glaring at me.

"What the hell?!" He shouts at me, holding his hand to his chest. "Why did you do that?! _How_ did you do that?!"

I blink a few times. What did I do that was so bad?

Someone grabs my wrist, then quickly releases it again.

I look over to see the blue-haired guy clutching his own hand to his chest now.

"You didn't tell us she's a follower of _him_," Stefan practically spits at me.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid it slipped my mind." Sebastian chuckles.

"Wh-what are they talking about, Sebastian?" I take a step back so that I'm next to him again.

"You're a godly girl, am I wrong?" The blue-haired man asks. "You follow God?"

"What does that have to do with..?" I'm still confused.

"Yes. Your savior, as you call him?" Leticia narrows her eyes at me.

I raise my brows, surprised. Had my praying hurt Stefan?

"You mean-"

Sebastian clamps a hand over my mouth. "You don't want to speak his name here. It will only cause you bad fortune and will cause a great disliking from the others..."

"How is Sebastian able to touch her?" A girl with long, brunette hair asks, incredulously.

"It is probably because of their connection. His heart and her soul- intertwined forever. Plus, I'm assuming their witch friend has something to do with it. This girl's beliefs are probably connected to some sort of spell that was cast. Damn witches..." Stefan rubs his hand once more before dropping it to his side. "I guess you didn't tell her the two of you would come _here_."

"The witch didn't inform me of your whereabouts," Sebastian retorts.

"Surely she said a spell of some sort though? Did she not?" Leticia is the one to speak now.

Her words echo in my mind.

"We're in He-"

Sebastian interrupts me. "No, but we are close enough."

I start to panic, feeling tears well in my eyes.

Sebastian slips his hand under my tank top and bra straps, placing his hand over the mark on my shoulder.

The panic subsides and breathing becomes easy again. I sure do have mixed feelings about his ability to do that. It's unnerving but relieving at the same time..

"Now, will you let me introduce you to everyone or will you hurt me again?" Stefan growls.

I back up into Sebastian's chest. I don't want to be near Stefan.

"Perhaps I could then?"

I look back at the blue-haired man.

"I don't think she would like that." Sebastian grabs ahold of my hand.

"My name is Alister. I only want to help you and Sebastian. I promise to not harm you," Alister, the guy with blue hair, sticks out his hand to me.

I look into his light blue eyes and see a genuine truth.

"You were once human?" I ask, seeing a pain in his eyes that is all too familiar.

He nods.

I tilt my head to the side, then decide to trust him.

I take his hand and surprisingly, he doesn't flinch away in pain.

"What is your name?" Alister asks, calmly.

I look back at Sebastian, then return my gaze to Alister. I all of a sudden miss something… Perhaps it's my parents calling it out or Rachel introducing me to people with it… I actually miss being called Marina! How insane is that? But, I don't want to be called by that name by anyone except my loved ones..

"Um, my name?" I think about it for a moment. "You can call me Zee."

Alister smiles warmly. "That's a lovely name. Now, for introductions.."

He gestures to each person, giving their name. "You already know Stefan and Leticia. Leticia was the human of the two. Then, we have West and Abeth."  
He points to a couple who cling to each other. West has a redish-burgundy colored hairstyle. His eyes are a brilliant green, while Abeth, has dark blue eyes. Her hair is strawberry blonde and shoulder length. In this case, the boy had been the human.

"Next, we have Cole and Edgar. The first pairing to be of the same gender."  
Alister points out two men who are holding hands. Cole has brunette hair and grey eyes. Edgar is dark skinned and has green eyes.

"This is Darren and Rose."  
The next couple is made of a white-haired girl, the one who spoke earlier about eating me, and hazel eyes with a black-haired, brown-eyed boy. Darren had been the human.

"Then, there's Victoria and Lucy, the second couple of same sex."  
Victoria has long, light pink hair and light blue eyes. Lucy, the once human, has black, shoulder length hair and grey eyes.

"Here, we have Eric and Cameron, the most recent same sex couple."  
Eric has brown eyes and blonde hair that is just below the shoulder. Cameron, the human now demon, is olive skinned, has black hair, and pale green eyes.

"And finally, my own mate, Briana."  
Briana has long, long black hair and sharp blue eyes. She glares at Alister before rolling her eyes at me.

I nod slowly, trying to memorize all the names and faces of the demons.

It's hard to believe that half of these demons were once human. They had all been in the same position as Sebastian and me at some point.  
It's hard to process the fact that I could possibly have anything in common with a demon- let alone a whole group of them.

"Here, you two have a seat. The witch said you have some questions?"

Sebastian and I do as Alister suggested, and take a seat on a small, red couch.

I look at all the new faces who wait for our first question. I glance at Sebastian. He raises an eyebrow and I sigh.

"I'm not really sure where to start. I have so many questions to choose from…"

Alister grins sympathetically at me. "How about… we just tell you our stories and what we know, then you can ask questions as they come to mind."

I nod. "Yeah, okay, that'll work."

"Well, I guess we should start with the first soulmate pairing…Stefan?" Alister gestures to the blonde demon, who now smirks.

"Now that was a long time ago…," he takes a breath, as if assembling his thoughts. He glances over at Leticia who clings to his arm. "You were the human. Why don't you tell the story?"

Leticia smirks, kissing her soulmate.

I can't help but grin at the small sign of affection. Even though they had no choice in being paired together, they still love each other unconditionally- anyone can see that.

"Let's see… where to begin?" Leticia turns her attention to me, smiling a small smile. "It all started when I was about three years old. My family had just joined the most evil of cults I've ever come into contact with. One day, a stranger, came to the cult and killed mercilessly. He claimed to be trying to quench his thirst for one soul in particular. Even though it was long, long ago, I still remember it like it was yesterday…

_"W-what do you want from us?! We'll give you anything you desire! Just please leave us be!"_

_I look between the cult leader, whom I never bothered to learn the name of, and the strange killer in front of us._

_"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again: I came here after smelling the sweetest of scents to ever exist. Once I saw who the soul belonged to, I couldn't bring myself to feast. I was hoping I could quench the hunger by devouring other, less appetizing souls. I was unfortunately very wrong."_

_Our leader continued to plead with the killer._

_I clung to my mother's hand when the stranger's gaze met mine. A sullen look came over his face._

_"Please, I'm begging you, tell us who it is you want and you can have them! Please, take the soul and leave us!" The leader clasps his hands together. "Just tell us who it is you want…"_

_I gulp, waiting for the killer's reaction._

_He seems to be assessing the crowd of us, making an opinion of every one of us._

_He sighs, lifting a finger and pointing it at a girl about the age of six._

_The girl?_

_She's me._

_I stare at the murder in shock, not believing what's happening._

_I fall to my knees and cling to both my parents._

_"Please! Don't let him take me! Please, mama! Please, papa! Please protect me!" I cry up at them in between sobs. _

_My father looks down at me and lifts me up into his arms._

_"You're alright, Leticia…" My father's words soothe me for a moment. But then.. "For whatever reason, this is the punishment you deserve."_

_With those final words to me, he throws me to the feet of the monster._

_I cry out in pain, like a child does. I hear something snap as I hit the hard ground. I can feel my knee split open when it makes contact with the stone floor. I feel a warm substance trickle down my forehead and I lay my head down, tired of fighting. I've always hated this cult. Always._

_I hate this man who now lifts me up into his arms. I struggle against him for a second, but a sudden burst of pain in my ankle objects against the action._

_I close my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. I ignore the pain that erupts all over my body, not wanting to feel anymore. I ignore the salty taste of my tears, not wanting to taste anything ever again. I ignore the metallic scent of my blood, not wanting to smell anymore either._

_Mostly though, I try to forget to breathe. I try to make my heart forget to beat. I don't want to live anymore…_

_..._

_I wake up with a shiver. I bolt upright when I remember everything that has happened._

_"Are you alright?"_

_I shriek, turning my attention to the blonde man that sits across from me, on the other side of a small fire._

_I ignore his question, wrapping my arms around myself._

_I realize that I'm covered by a red blanket and that I have some sort of bandage on my wrist._

_"Are you cold? Would you like another blanket?"_

_He tilts his head, batting his sparkling, blue eyes._

_I look around my surroundings, shivering again. I look past the killer and see that we're in some sort of cave. I see that it's snowing outside._

_I turn my attention back to my kidnapper. "Why didn't you kill me? You said you hungered for my soul, did you not? What are you? Where are we?"_

_I limit myself to these questions, unsure how many answers I'll be able to take._

_He sighs. "You hurt your wrist, knee, and head. I didn't want to take you too far, so I stopped here in this cave. I felt it was be the safest place, considering your wounds and the current weather conditions."_

_I reach up and touch my head. I feel some kind of cloth tied over my scalp. I must've hit the ground harder than I thought…_

_I lift the blanket to see stitches in my knee._

_I sigh, lightly touching my injured wrist._

_"Continue.."_

_He bites his lip before explaining. "Before I do, I want to let you know that I wish you no harm. As much as I do in fact hunger for your soul, I can't bring myself to devour it. There's something about you that I want more than your soul…"_

_I furrow my brows. "Then why'd you take me? And what are you?"_

_"I couldn't stand to see that you were in such a horrible place. A child with such a sweet soul and tender heart shouldn't have to stay in such a wicked and wretched place. I didn't want to take my chances and leave you with those cruel people…"_

_I can see that what he says is truthful. He's being so honest._

_"What are you..?"_

_He sighs once more. "I am a demon. My name is Stefan Cardwell. Despite what I am though, I do not want to hurt you. I only want to protect you."_

"...Of course.. It wasn't until awhile later that I actually started to trust him, which I'm sure you understand." Leticia sighs, rising up from her seat. "Would anyone else care for a drink? I'm parched…"

I let her story sink in. I was hardly surviving all of this at the age of sixteen. How could she have survived all of it as a simple child?!

"I'll help you out." Someone else rises from their seat- Rose, I think- and moves over to help Leticia.

"You can tell the next part, love." Leticia smiles at Stefan.

"Alright, let's see, where were we… Ah, yes. It took awhile, but Leticia eventually started to trust me. She didn't really want to leave her familiar surroundings, so I built a small cottage in a village just a little ways away from the cult. When she turned ten, we noticed that something was happening to her ankle…"

_"Stefan, my ankle really hurts, but I don't know why. I haven't done anything to hurt it…" Leticia sniffles as she looks up at me._

_"Hmm, let's take a look at it, shall we?" I lift her up and place her on the wooden table. I bring her skirt up, just a bit to reveal her ankles._

_On her left ankle, a pale blue mark seems to circle around it._

_"That's odd..," I mutter. "Leticia, have you done anything that might change the color of your skin?"_

_I already know she hasn't before she shakes her head. I'd be able to tell if she was hurt in any way…_

_I need to talk to a professional about this. I need to talk to someone who's been around a lot longer than I.._

_"How about this, I'll got get some dinner, bring some back for you, and then we can go visit a friend of mine? He'll probably know what's wrong with your ankle and might be able to help us out. Sound like a plan?"_

_Leticia chews on her lip nervously. "Is this friend… like you?"_

_I frown slightly. Even though we've been living together for the past seven, almost eight, years, she still seems wary about the whole 'demon' thing._  
_"Yes, but he won't cause you any harm as long as I'm with you." I smile reassuringly at her. "So do we have a plan, then?"_

_She sighs. "Sure. As long as you pick up an apple for me."_

_She beams up at me and I laugh. "Alright, one soul, apple, and some turkey coming right up!"_

_..._

_"Huh… I didn't ever think it was possible, but the way you described it… Those do sound like possible side effects."_

_I listened carefully to Davion, my friend of many years. Leticia clutched to my arm as she too listened closely._

_I told Davion about everything- from the moment Leticia and I had met to the issue we are now faced with._

_"Is it really possible though? Can an angel soul mate still have a soul mate once they've fallen? Can that really happen?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's practically a curse for the human soul mate and the demon. You will forever hunger for her soul unless…" Davion glances down at Leticia. "Well, unless she is to become like you."_

_"I still don't understand what this has to do with Leticia's ankle though. How does the possibility of us being soul mates have anything to do with a sore ankle?"_

_"Well, after you contacted me, I did some research... Mauridia? Will you come out here?" Davion rises from his seat, watching a door off to the side of his kitchen._

_I instantly recognize the scent that comes in with the woman- she's a witch._

_Her long black hair accents her sparkling green eyes and pale skin._

_"So you must be the demon who has been mated with this poor, innocent human?" She snorts. "How typical of your kind… That's why I cast the spell."_

_"What spell? What are you talking about?"_

_"Yes, it's true. You and Leticia are indeed soul mates. I had to do something to protect her soul…"_

_Mauridia is cut off by an agonizing scream from Leticia._

_The girl I had grown to love falls to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself._

_"What did you do to her?!" I yell at the witch, as I scoop Leticia into my arms._

_"It's a mark. It will bond the two of you together. It will represent your inner animal. You alone can stop the pain she's feeling. Simply place your hand over the blue mark on her ankle and imagine her pain going away.."_

_I do as Mauridia instructed._

_After a few minutes, Leticia calms down so I take my hand away._

_On her left ankle in a blue snake, wrapping around the ankle and down the foot._

"...Alright, the drinks are ready." Leticia and Rose come back with two silver trays topped with wine glasses full of a red substance that is laced with the scent of alcohol.

All of the demons around me take one.

"And there's one for you too." Rose hands me a glass.

A metallic smell wafts into my nose as the red beverage slushes slightly. Wait, is this-

"Don't drink that." Sebastian takes the glass out of my hand and sets it down on the floor, while taking a sip of his own red drink.

"Anyways, after the whole ordeal with Mauridia, we faced a new problem. Would I become like my soul mate or not?" Leticia retakes her seat next to her lover, continuing the story. "I waited until I was eighteen to make my decision, and… here I am."

I blink a few times in surprise. "Wait. I'm confused. Mauridia, the witch, said she created the mark to protect the human soul mate. How so?! If anything, the mark is a burden! Why should I be marked with something I never even wanted!"

Leticia gives me a look of sympathy.

"Listen, my dear, the-"

"Wow. Humans are brattier than I remember them being!"

Everyone's attention turns to Rose, who seems to have not only finished her first drink, but two more after that and working on her fourth. Can demons get drunk? If so, Rose is hammered.. how did she even down the drinks so quickly?

"Rose, don't do this. Don't act up." Edgar, from one of the same sex couples, touches her elbow in warning.

"Come on! She wants to know, so I'll tell her!" Rose smirks, but I can see the fury hiding behind it.

"Rose, come now. Don't turn this into something it needn't be." Victoria chastises the white-haired girl.

Rose laughs, turning her attention back to me. "Listen here, you little tramp, and listen good. Because as soon as I'm done talking, you're gonna' get down on your insipid little knees and bow down to Sebastian, thanking him for all that he's done for you. And you best beg him for all that you could dream of, because he's the only one able to give it to you."

Sebastian coughs, choking slightly on his drink, and sets down his glass.

I gulp, unsure of what Rose is about to tell me.

"That mark, that you despise so very much, is what's keeping you alive! Mauridia blessed you humans with the mark so that the demon can't frickin' eat the soul! That mark is what makes you property to Sebastian Michaelis. You are supposed to be his prized possession- you belong to him. You are nothing more than his little trophy, you got that?" She glares at me and I shudder at her words, tears starting to brim in my eyes. "The spell that she put on the mark keeps the demon from eating the soul! If he or she does eat it, they will die a slow and excruciating death... Didn't that witch tell you about the eighth couple?! He screwed up and devoured her soul.. Sebastian should treasure you, not eat you, since you are his prized possession. You belong to him and he can't eat your soul. Now, that's why you have the mark, you ungrateful brat! Now…"

I feel the tears slowly trickle down my cheek.

So that's the price, huh?

I can live, but only as a belonging…

I wasn't born free, I was born as a toy for Sebastian Michaelis.

I hadn't noticed that Rose had walked over to wear we sit.

"I told you to get down on your freaking knees!" She pulls me off the couch and shoves me down on the floor, in front of Sebastian's feet.

"Now say what I told you to freaking say!"

"I-I…"

"That's enough!" Sebastian shouts, swatting Rose's hand away from me and rising to his feet. "I don't want to hear about this anymore. We're leaving."

I feel him lift me up into his arms.

"Sebastian, let's talk this over," Stefan says, standing up from his seat as well.

"No. Not until you teach that slut of a demon some manners. Now, like I said, we're leaving." Sebastian starts walking away.

I'm not sure how he knows where to go, but at the moment, I'm too stunned to care.

"Wait! Sebastian! Zee!"

Sebastian stops in his tracks at the sound of Alister's voice.

I look up at the blue-haired demon.

"What Rose said is true! Don't try anything stupid, Sebastian. Zee, I'm here if you ever need to talk. I understand what you're going through.." Alister frowns at both of us, as if our pain is practically radiating off of us.

I don't respond, but bury my face into Sebastian's chest, allowing myself to cry. He holds me tightly, but I can't tell if it's out of compassion or anger.

So this is what it feels like to have your life ripped out from under you?

This is what it feels like to not be free…

* * *

**Sooooo yeahhhhhh... What did you guys think? What do you think Sebastian will do now with his new conflict? And what do you think the future now holds for Zee? The only OCs I'll probably brink back will be Stefan, Alister, Leticia, Rose and MAYBE Alister's soulmate, Briana... But yeahh..**

**Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! And please, please, please do review! It will be greatly appreciated! ;)**

**The thank yous will be on chapter 14, since I'm posting two chapters in one day :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I'll try and work out a posting/writing schedule because I really missed hearing all of y'all's thoughts and updating this story!**

**Remember, all reviews will be loved and given curry buns/Earl Grey tea!**

**BTW, if you've read the Black Butler manga, isn't Snake just absolutely AWESOME?! Okaii, just wanted to put that out there xD**

** I love you guys TONS! And thanks so much for sticking with the story! **

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hai again! Well, here's chapter 14! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Oh and forewarning, don't get too used to sweet Sebastian, you never know when A-hole Sebby might make an appearance...like in this chapter for example! I for one prefer sweet Sebby, and i PROMISE there will be more of him soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

**ENJOYYY! (gosh I've missed typing that for the past two weeks!)**

* * *

"Oh, hey. When did you guys get back? How did things go?"

I don't look up when Alaska enters the room.

I stay curled up in my little ball on the couch.

I wait for Sebastian to answer, but he doesn't.

Why would he? He's just as upset as I am. Of course, we're upset for two entirely different reasons, but still…

"Guys? What happened? Did something go wrong?" Alaska walks over to the couch and kneels down, so we're eye level.

I look away from her, not wanting to talk about it- or _anything_.

"Er, where is my young master?"

Alaska and I are both startled by Sebastian's sudden change in mood. He seems to have cast off his sadness and replaced it with a sudden curiosity.

"Um, he and Kaylee went out to buy some stuff for dinner. Why?" Alaska laces her fingers together, standing up to her full height.

"Just making sure he is safe, that's all." He grins up at the Wiccan.

"Oh, I see… Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me…" Alaska gives us one more glance then leaves the room.

I sigh, knowing I need to ask…

I decide to sit up, stretching a bit as I do.

I sniffle, glancing at Sebastian. "So… what's the plan? What happens now?"

He's silent for a moment, but then he laughs. "Well, my dear, my plans are the same! What of yours?"

I furrow my brows. "What are you..?"

"My sweet, innocent, clueless Marina… my plans have only altered in the tiniest bit. I will still exterminate Claude Faustus and feast upon your soul… I have only encountered a small bump in the road which I will easily maneuver around."

My eyes widen in shock. How..?

"But Rose said… You'll die! And it won't be quick and painless either! What are you-"

"I know what Rose said." His voice isn't playful anymore. "A spell is the only thing standing in my way. All I have to do is simply cast off that spell."

I look at him incredulously. Is he insane?

"How are you-"

He grabs my face with one hand swiftly, digging his nails into my cheeks. I whimper, afraid of what he was getting at.

"Witches tend to make elixirs providing them with either longer or eternal lives. I have a feeling that if this witch, Mauridia, was powerful enough to create the spell of the marks, that she is probably still around. I will find her and I will persuade her to lift the spell. Then, I will destroy Claude and feast on your soul." He narrows his eyes at me, releasing my face.

"You can't do that! That's unfair! I already belong to you! You can't just continue to try and kill me!" I bite my tongue as soon as the words leave my mouth. Oh boy, I have a feeling I'm in for it now…

His eyes widen in an angry shock, but quickly resume their narrowed position. In one swift movement, he pushes me down and straddles my hips. He leans down so that his lips are right next to my ear.

"Unfair? _I'm_ being the unfair one? Hmph, please… You're the one with, not only the sweetest smelling, most appetizing soul I've ever encountered, but with such a gorgeous face and figure.. I don't think I've ever been so attracted to someone both physically, emotionally, and in the way of wanting one's soul. You're causing me so much pain, and you're calling _me_ unfair?" His voice is just barely above a whisper, sending chills all over my body. He was… attracted to me? I never would have seen that one coming… His next words terrify me as his lips lightly brush against my ear. "But… you are correct. You do belong to me. Huh, how odd.. I've always been so used to having a master, but now it seems that _I_ am the master. I _do_ own you, after all, don't I? I suppose I'll have to have some fun until I can feast on your soul… This should be interesting and highly entertaining, don't you think?"

I shut my eyes, not allowing any tears to spill over.

Why the crap did I have to open my big mouth? Who knows what Sebastian will do now that I've irritated him..

He trails his hands down my sides, stopping at my hips. Then, he lightly starts to suck at the side of my neck. A small gasp escapes my lips and I try to wriggle away from him.

He starts to suck harder and I'm just about to call for Alaska, when-

"BASSY?! What on earth are you doing with that _wench_?!"

Wow. I don't think I've ever been so grateful to hear that voice in my entire freaking life!

I open my eyes to see the red-haired reaper flailing his arms around, jumping up and down, and a furious expression etched onto his face.

"Grell… what could you possibly want now?" Sebastian sits up and I take the opportunity to wipe at my neck, wanting any trace of the demon gone.

"What's going on in here?" Alaska walks in and blinks in confusion to what she sees. Her surprise quickly changes to an expression of anger, quite similar to Grell's.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, my Bassy is straddling that wench! You're a witch, do something about it!" Grell's face is now the color of his hair he's so angry.

"First of all, I'm a Wiccan. Second…" Alaska stomps over to Sebastian, brings up her hand, and smacks him hard across the cheek.

"Ouch! That actually hurt! How in the world did you do that?" Sebastian climbs off of me, rubbing his cheek.

Alaska points to herself. "Wiccan, remember?"

I climb off the couch, feeling lightheaded from everything that has just happened.

The front door opens.

"We're back!" Kaylee skips into the room holding a grocery bag.

She's followed by Ciel, who carries an identical bag.

Kaylee's smile fades as they both take in the scene in front of them.

"Um, did we miss something?" Ciel's brow arches in question.

Before any of us can answer, Alaska shrieks, stumbling over her feet slightly.

"Alaska!" Kaylee drops the groceries and rushes over to Alaska's side. "Are you alright?"

"Oh gosh. This is not happening… This can't be happening!" Alaska shakes her head before rushing to the front door.

"Alaska? What's wrong?" I watch her put both hands on the wooden door as her hands glow a light blue.

"I think there's a witch trying to overpower the protection spell on the store. I think Claude is trying to get in." Alaska closes her eyes and I feel Sebastian grab my hand.

"That's… impossible, right?" I ask, feeling overly worried.

"We need to leave. Now." Sebastian pulls on my arm, leading to his room. "Young master! Pack your things! We need to leave!"

"Sebastian? What on earth are you going on about?" Ciel meets us in Sebastian's room. "Besides, Grell just got here and unpacked this morning."

"It's Claude. He's trying to come into the store. I need to get the two of you to safety." Sebastian rushes around his room while I stand still, shocked.

A loud bang comes from the living room followed by a scream.

I rush out of Sebastian's room, running back to the front of the store.

I freeze in my steps when I see a pair of golden eyes look me up and down.

"Goodness. You're awfully hard to find. I suppose I'll have to punish you for that!" Claude advances towards me, golden knives in hand.

I flinch, shutting my eyes, prepared for the blow.

After a second, I slowly open my eyes to see Sebastian standing, protectively in front of me. He's blocked Claude's attack with his own silver knives.

"So we meet again, Sebastian," Claude smirks.

"It seems that way, Claude. Now, Zee, run."

I open my mouth to speak.

"Run Marina!"

I take a step back, then turn into a run towards Sebastian's room.

"Is he really here?!" Ciel greets me.

I nod rapidly.

A loud "Oh, _Bassy_!" comes from where I just left.

"Well, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive. I was wondering when we would meet face to face."

I turn to see Arielle Malificence standing in the doorway. I back up so that I'm standing next to Ciel.

"And who might you be?" Ciel spits at her.

Arielle narrows her eyes. "Someone a lot stronger than you."

"Is that a challenge?" Ciel smirks at the blue-haired demon.

She smirks in return. "Perhaps.."

Before either of them can say another word, Arielle is knocked over by a blow to the head.

I blink in shock.

"Kaylee?!" I screech as Arielle quickly hops back to her feet.

Kaylee winces and grips her side.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaylee tries to smile.

"Not for long, you little brat!" Arielle starts to pounce on Kaylee, but Alaska jumps in the way.

The two older girls land on the floor in some sort of brawl.

"I'm stronger than you, you _do_ know that?!" Arielle snickers, throwing a few good punches to Alaska.

"That might be true, but I come from a long lineage of Wiccas!" Alaska twists her wrist, and snaps her fingers. Within a matter of seconds, Arielle is gasping for breath and clutching at her neck.

"What did you…_do_?" She gasps out.

"I told you- I have magic." Alaska turns her attention to us. "Run! Go into Ventura's city limits! You should be somewhat safe there!"

I nod, grabbing Ciel and Kaylee's hands.

We're almost to the door, when a golden knife flies in front of us.

I gasp and Kaylee shrieks.

"Not so fast!" Claude growls at us.

I think through my few options quickly. "Ciel take Kaylee, you'll know where to go!"

I release their hands. Another knife flies towards us and I flinch.

This time, though, the knife hits the ceiling. Cracks erupt from around the knife. I just barely jump out of the way before the ceiling collapses.

"Watch out!" Ciel pushes Kaylee out of the way.

The debris blocks the door and I curse Claude silently.

Kaylee cries out in pain.

"Is she okay?!" I call out to Ciel.

"I-I'm not sure!"

I open my mouth to speak again, when the wind is knocked out of me and I'm shoved against the wall.

I cry out in pain and my eyes meet Claude's.

"You've been quite the trouble. You're only making punishment worse for yourself." He brings his knee up to kick me when Sebastian intervenes again. He pushes Claude away from me and I fall to my knees, gasping for air.

I watch Sebastian advance Claude with punch after punch and kick after kick.

"Why do you still care, Sebastian?!" Claude smirks at his opponent. "You and I both know that you can't have her soul, so why bother?!"

A growl emits from Sebastian's throat. "If anyone is to have Zee's soul, it will be I. Besides, I will not allow you to sink your teeth into something that belongs to _me_!"

Before I can regain my strength, a hand wraps around my neck and another around my waist.

"I've got her, Claude! I took care of the witch! You handle Sebastian and the reaper!"

Arielle somehow pushes me over to and out the door.

"What are you doing?! Who's side are you on?!" I shout at her as she pushes me to a black car.

"I'm trying to help you. Jump out of the car on my signal, got it?" She pushes me into the passenger seat.

I furrow my brows, unsure what to believe.

"Get in the car! We only have a few seconds!" Claude jumps in the driver's seat, scaring me. How did he get here so _fast_? And what happened to Sebastian?  
Arielle hops in the back and we're on the road before I can even blink.

"You know, Marina, you sure do make revenge quite a difficult task," Claude growls at me, making a sharp turn. I groan in pain when my head hits the window.  
I rub my head, slowly realizing that we've entered Ventura's city limits.

I glance back at Arielle who is heavily concentrated on the road in front of us.

I decide to play what few cards I have left.. "Sebastian will find me. He _will_ kill you, Claude. There's nothing you can do about it."

Claude frowns, making another sharp turn with one hand while his other hand wraps around my neck.

I gasp, gripping at his hand, trying to pry it off of me.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you, Marina. You should be grateful to me- I took you away from Michaelis. There's no telling what he would've done to you, had I not intervened." He smiles a sickly sweet smile, tightening his grip before releasing me.

I let my head fall against the headrest as I gasp for air, my lungs trying to refill themselves.

Without any warning, Arielle lets out a blood-curdling scream causing Claude to slam on the brakes.

"What the hell?!" He yells as the female demon.

Arielle wraps her hands around his throat. "NOW."

I don't hesitate. I swing open the car door and climb out into the middle of the street. A car swerves past me, honking as they do. I run across the street and lean against a light post. Claude wouldn't dare hurt me in front of all these people.

"Marina?!"

I turn my head to see the voice who has called out my name.

I just about sob my eyes out at the sight of him.

"Cody!" I engulf my brother in a hug and let him support my weight.

"Holy crap! Zee, it _is_ you! You're okay!" He squeezes me tight. I feel his body rack with tears like mine. "I thought you were dead! I've missed you so freaking much…"

...

I sigh, laying my head down on the table in front of me. I stare at the mirror on the wall. I look like a wreck…

My hair is in a messy ponytail, I have bruises on my neck from Claude and the slightest hint of a hickey thanks to Sebastian. I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and a small cut on my lip- probably caused by Claude as well.

I close my eyes, hoping to relax just a bit.

It's kind of hard to though. I mean, I know that the mirror is one of those freaky window things where people on the other side can see through. The thought of someone watching me, knowing they're watching me, and not being able to do anything about it kind of scares me a little.

The door of the interrogation room opens and I sit up.

"Hello Marina. I'm Sherriff Cobbles. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, alright?" He pulls up the seat across from me and sits down.

He looks about my father's age and wears glasses. He holds a stack of papers in his hand.

I nod, uncertain of how I'll answer the said questions.

The door opens again.

"Sorry I'm late." She's a woman who looks just a little younger than the Sherriff. She tucks a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear before taking her place behind the Sherriff. "I'm Detective Knowles."

I nod in acknowledgment.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor first?" Knowles asks, concern on her face.

"I'm sure," I mumble.

I can't risk anyone seeing the mark on my shoulder…

"Alright. Let's begin…"

With that being said, they threw questions at me from left and right.

I don't know if you've ever been in this position, but holy crap! It's hard to come up with fake answers right on the spot!

I try to keep my answers short, simple and sweet. I'm not sure if they believe them or not though…

I can see they're starting to get irritated.

"Do you think you'd at least be able to recognize your kidnapper in a line up?" Knowles all but growls at me.

I bite my lip. "…Possibly?"

Sherriff Cobbles sighs. "Can you at least give us some sort of description? Male or female? You've got to give us something to work with Miss O'Carroll. We're only trying to help you…"

What to do, what to do?! Technically I was kidnapped by two different people. And they aren't even people! They're demons!

Should I say it was a female? Or should I say the truth?

"Well?" Knowles breaks my train of thought and I know I need to answer.

"I-I'm not entirely sure I could describe the person… It was always dark. And they always yelled, never spoke calmly, so I don't know if i'd be able to recognize their voice either.."

What if they can tell that I'm lying?

Cobbles massages his temples as he jots down some notes.

"How about this, we let you go home, relax and see your friends and family, then we can question you another day. Does that sound alright?" Cobbles looks concerned for my well-being.

I nod quickly, wanting nothing more than to be at home.

"Alrighty, then." Cobbles stands up from his chair and I follow suit. "We'll let you know when we need you to come back down to the station, all right?"

I nod again as I follow them out of the interrogation room.

As soon as I emerge, I'm bombarded with a hug.

"Gosh, I've missed you, sis!" Cody squeezes me in a tight embrace and I return the gesture.

"I've missed you too Cody…" I sigh, pulling out of the hug, but keeping a hold on his wrist. I didn't think it was possible to miss my brother so much.

"Well, are you ready to go home? I haven't told mom and dad yet. I want to surprise them." Cody smiles down at me, his golden hair falling into his green eyes.

"Is that even a question? I've missed all of you guys like hell!" I laugh sadly, tears welling in my eyes. I'm actually going home!

Cody laughs lightly. "Let's go then."

"Zee!"

I stop cold in my tracks at the sound of his voice.

How the hell did he find me already?!

Before I can even turn to see his face, the wind is knocked out of me as I'm spun around.

"OH, _darling_! It's been absolutely terrible without your competition! I never thought I'd actually _miss_ you!"

The reaper sets me back down on my feet.

"Grell?" I furrow my brows in confusion. That was _not_ the voice I heard before..

Grell opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, two strong arms wrap around my waist.

I gasp as I'm pulled close to the person's chest.

"Don't scare me like that… I thought I'd lost you.." Sebastian's breath tickles my ear and I shiver.

"How did you guys..?" I try to form the question, but my brain seems a little bit fried at the moment.

"Wait. When did you start hanging out with Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff?" Cody looks bewilderedly at me, then angrily at Sebastian. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of my little sister."

Sebastian snickers, but does what's asked of him. I move back over next to Cody.

I can't help but notice the small stare-down going on between Sebastian and Cody.

"Um, Cody? Can we go home now?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Oh, you're going home? I'd love to meet your parents, Marina." Sebastian smiles at me.

I glare at him. "I was kind of hoping I could just spend some time with my family."

"Aw, are you certain?" Sebastian mock-frowns and I feel the slightest pain in my shoulder.

Okay, that's just unfair! He can't do th- ow, ow, ow!

"Okay, fine! You can come!" I say barely below a shout.

Cody and Grell look between the two of us, obviously confused as to what has just happened.

"Splendid. We'll follow you two to the house." Sebastian smiles, pleased with his work.

I keep myself from groaning and instead follow Cody out to his car.

It only takes but a few minutes to get home. I feel the excitement welling in my stomach at the sight of the house. I'm ecstatic to see my parents again! I've missed them more than words can describe.

I quickly climb out of the passenger seat and run up to the front door. Cody is right behind me.

He knocks on the door instead of just opening it.

Grell and Sebastian stand behind the two of us as the door opens.

My mother answers the door.

"Honestly, Cody, why do you keep forgetting your ke-" She stops mid-sentence once she notices me.

I let a few tears escape. "Hey, mom!"

"Marina!" Mom engulfs me in probably the biggest hug ever and I hug her right back.

It's absolute hell to be ripped away from your family and be deprived of their hugs!

"Holy crap… Marina!"

I feel my dad's arms wrap around me and my mom.

"We've been so worried about you! Where have you been?!"

"She was kidnapped. I found her at the bus stop and took her to the police station. They said she'd be called in for questions soon, but to just enjoy her free time with us until then," Cody explains for me.

"Oh, goodness gracious! Well, hurry come in! We've missed you more than words can even describe!" Mom wipes a tear from her cheek.

"My thoughts exactly." I stop in my tracks. "Oh, I almost forgot… Mom, Dad, these are my, er, friends, Grell and Sebastian."

My parents both greet the inhuman beings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Carroll. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian smiles widely at them, shaking both of their hands.

"And I would be the one and only, Grell Sutcliff." Grell grins and I'm happy to see that he's hiding his shinigami traits and his teeth look normal.

My parents shake Grell's hand and we all walk in.

It feels amazing to be in my own home again.

I'm just about ready to collapse on the couch in the living room when an ear splitting shriek comes from the stairs.

I look up only to mimic the shriek.

"Holy crap, Zee!"

Rachel rushes down the stairs and I rush to greet her.

I'm greeted with yet another death tight hug, but I couldn't care less!

Instantly, Rachel starts rambling, like she usually does.

She stops mid-sentence when she looks behind me.

"Wh-what are they doing here?" Her eyes narrow into a glare.

I turn to see Sebastian giving her an identical glare.

"Sebastian and Grell? They wanted to meet my parents… Is everything okay?" I whisper the last part.

Rachel turns her attention to my parents.

"Mrs. O'Carroll? Would it be alright if I stayed the night? I would really like to just spend some time with Zee.."

"Of course, dear! Stay as long as you'd like! Now, I'm going to get started on dinner. Any preferences?" My mom smiles at all of us.

"I'm in the mood for… something of Irish ethnicity?" Sebastian suggests, smirking at me.

I narrow my eyes. "Anything except pizza."

* * *

**Haii! So what did you guys think? I'm so happy that Cody and Rachel are back! And more Claude is just around the corner! Promise! I think I'll try and post a chapter every weekend if not sooner, so yeahhh...**

******Find a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! And please, please, please do review! It will be greatly appreciated! ;)**

**~Thank Yous (For chapters 12 and 13)~**

**To Cruly Fries: Thanks for the review! *huggles and gives you a curry bun* I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Xo**

**To Nikki-j4eva: Thanks so much for reviewing! *huggles and gives you a curry bun* And thanks for following and favoriting! I'm SO happy you're enjoying the story! Xo**

**To Koduka: Thanks so much for following! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Rin155: I'm so happy that you've stuck with the story so far and that you're enjoying it! Thanks for always reviewing! *many huggles and curry buns are given to you* Xo**

**To GinryuFox: Thanks so much for favoriting! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Inigo Montaya: LOL xD My thoughts exactly! I'm hoping there will be some romance in the next few chappies... Thanks for reviewing and still reading! *many huggles and curry buns are given to you* Xo**

**To TheAnonymousDeviant: Thanks so much for favoriting and following! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To sweetcookies82: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To Werecat7811: Thanks so much for favoriting! Stay sweet! Xo**

**To VampireSiren: Haha! Yes, yes it is! Thanks so much for reviewing! *many huggles and curry buns given to you* Xo**

**To Cheshire2290: Yes, it was actually kind of hard to write that part... I love those characters way too much for them to die! Thanks so much for reviewing! *many huggles and curry buns are given to you* Xo**

**To Paxloria: Thanks so much for ALWAYS reviewing! *many huggles and curry buns are given to you* Yes, I have a feeling Sebastian is probably that type of guy. I think i mentioned Ciel vaguely, but I might be wrong.. I'll have to check on that. As of this chapter, Ciel is still in the dark (along with Grell) about them being soulmates. They'll probably find out in the next chapter... MAYBE. Alaska brought Zee's family back to keep a closer eye on her to protect her in any way possible. Cali is short for California. Ventura County is in California and is where Zee lives. Sorry for not being clearer on that! Alaska just thought it would be a one in a million chance that either of them would be Zee's soul mate. She had nothing to go off of, it was just an instinct thing which was wrong. (Does that make sense?) Oh, and thank you for pointing out the typo, I'll try and fix it this week. I'm glad their conversation answered some of your questions! You make a good point on Alaska's feelings. Overall, Alaska has a bit of stinginess towards Sebastian which will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Yes, she did want to protect Zee, but she also hopes that her and Sebby can eventually get along and possibly learn to love each other. But yes, I suppose it is a bit contradictory *smiles sheepishly* I'll try and do better with that. And thanks again for reviewing! Xo**

**To Kelsey: You did it! You made it in the thank you section! LOL But seriously, thanks so much for reading this! It means a TON to me! And I'm super glad you're enjoying it! *many huggles and curry buns are given to you* Xo**

**To Alaska and Kaylee: BLEH. I totally forgot to thank you guys on chapter 12! So sorry! Anyways though, thanks so much for reviewing guys! I'm so glad I have you as friends and that you're enjoying the story! *many huggles and curry buns are given to you* Xo**

**Okaii... I THINK and HOPE that's all the thank yous for this chapter! xD**

** Remember, all reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED and loved and given curry buns or Earl Grey tea!**

** I love you guys SOOOOO MUCHHHH and I'm so glad you've stuck with this story so far! I'll update as soon as possible! Promise!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hayyy! I know this chapter is a bit late, but I actually rewrote this chapter ENTIRELY. Like, I finished it, hated it, rewrote it, and now we have this! So yeahh.. LOL**

**The italics are pretty much the same as when I wrote from Leticia and Stefan's POVs. This time I have Rachel's POV and then someone else's, so yeah.**

** Okay, I think that's all.**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji and I still own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOYYYYY!**

* * *

"Yes! I knew we were meant to be!"

I laugh at Rachel as she falls back on my bed.

"Dude, why the crap are we even doing these stupid quizzes?" I laugh, chucking the teen magazine across my room. "One, we both know they aren't true in any form or fashion. Two, we don't even like these so-called pop stars!"

Rachel holds her stomach from laughing so hard. "I know, but… the magazine promised… Harry and I will have a June wedding!" She says in between her laughs.

"Okay! I'm in as long as I can be the maid of honor!" I fall back next to her as we both laugh uncontrollably.

I can hardly remember the last time we had this much fun!

After dinner, Cody had shooed Sebastian and Grell away while Rachel and I retreated to my room. Mom insisted on us spending time together- we could spend time together as a family tomorrow.

Rachel sighs, taking a handful of goldfish from the box and proceeding to snack on them. "So… what should we do now?"

I ponder her question, taking a handful of goldfish for myself.

"Hmm… I don't know." I sit up, a thought coming to mind. "Honestly? I'm in a serious mood for just some regular, teenage girl gossip or something… Being away from school kind of leaves you out of the loop."

Rachel sits up too now, a serious expression on her face.

We haven't talked about it.

We haven't talked about where I've been or what happened to me.

She hasn't asked, but I knew it was bound to come up.

I expect her to ask something now, but she doesn't...

I wonder why she had been so appalled to see Grell and Sebastian with Cody and I when we arrived…

Then it hits me.

The day Claude kidnapped me, I saw Rachel. Rachel saw me. Rachel knows Claude exists and she knows he took me. To make matters worse, Claude now knows that Rachel is my friend.

And on top of all this, he kidnapped me in front of the Phantomhive Manor.

Claude drove off and Sebastian and Grell followed.

How much does Rachel know?

I clear my throat. "Rachel, I-"

"Sebastian told me."

My eyes widen in shock at those three simple words.

But… _What_ did he tell her?

"What do you-"

"He told me everything. I know he's a demon. I know Grell is a grim reaper. I know that the guy that kidnapped you, Claude, is a demon as well. Along with Ciel too… He also told me that he plans to eat your soul. And _I'm_ telling _you_ that I won't let that happen."

Her expression is blank, but I've known her long enough to see what emotions she's hiding behind this mask: anger, fury, sadness, sorrow, and determination. Possibly even some shock…

I nod slowly, sure that my eyes are popping out of my skull.

Why did Sebastian tell her all those things? What should I say? What should I tell her? I know what she does know and what she doesn't know… Should I tell her about Alaska and Kaylee? What about Alex and Hannah? The other hunters alongside Alex? Leticia and Stefan? Alister? The other demon soulmates?

Should I tell her that Sebastian and I are soulmates..?

What do I say?

I decide to play it safe.. "What exactly did he tell you? _When_ did he tell you these things?"

Rachel bites her lip and clenches her fists. "It was right after Claude pushed you into the car…

_All I can do is stand still as I helplessly watch the black car drive off._

_"Damn it, Claude!"_

_I'm pulled out of my trance-like state when I see Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff rush over to a black convertible._

_"Sebastian!" I run over to the car._

_"Sorry, we're a bit busy! We'll have to talk later, darling!" Grell hops in the passenger seat as Sebastian climbs in the driver's seat._

_"No way! That guy just kidnapped my best friend! You two obviously have something to do with it!" I yell. Grell slams the door in my face. I gasp and quickly climb into the back seat._

_"Rachel, you need to get out of this car now!" Sebastian yells at me, his eyes glowing with anger._

_"No!" I yell back with just as much fury._

_He gives me one last glare before quickly pulling out into the road._

_I shriek, falling over._

_Grell laughs and I glare at him-her._

_I pull myself back up onto my knees, resting my elbows on the compartment between the front seats._

_"Okay.. So who the heck was that guy?! And why was Zee here this entire time?! What do you two have to do with anything?!" I yell as Sebastian makes a sharp turn, challenging my balance._

_Sebastian keeps his focus on the road, but replies with, "That would be none of your business and I highly suggest-"_

_"His name is Claude Faustus. He and Sebastian have been arch enemies ever since 1889, when they both fought over Ciel Phantomhive's soul." Grell gives me a toothy grin, revealing incredibly sharp teeth._

_I shriek. "What the crap happened to your teeth?! And what the crap are you talking about?!"_

_Sebastian makes yet another painfully sharp turn._

_"Oh, darling, don't you know? I'm what's called a grim reaper or shinigami, and Bassy darling is a demon." He chuckles at the expression now etched onto my face._

_"Yeah, and I'm a freaking unicorn!" I yell at him as Sebastian whacks Grell on top of his head._

_Grell glares at me. "You think I'm lying?! Well maybe you'll believe me when either my Bassy succeeds and eats your best friend's soul or Claude is successful in his revenge and eats it for himself!"_

_"Shut up, Grell!" Sebastian barely misses hitting another car. He growls. "Damn it! I lost him! I refuse to let him get away with my dinner!"_

_Grell turns his attention away from Sebastian and focuses on me._

_"See what I mean?" He smirks at me._

_I gulp. "You must be joking… That's impossible! You can't be-"_

_I'm cut short by something ramming into the back of the car, which sends me flying into the front. I cry out in pain, rubbing my ginger head. _

_"Humans can be awfully annoying…" I open my eyes to see that I landed in Sebastian's lap. He continues speaking, his eyes swirling a purple-red with slit pupils. "But occasionally, demons will be the more annoying species.."_

_He swerves the car in a U-turn like fashion._

_"If you don't mind…" He lifts me out of his lap with one hand and tosses me into Grell's lap._

_"Hey!" Grell shouts when we both hit our heads._

_"I would hold onto something if I were you… I really do hate these three…" Sebastian lets go of the steering wheel and takes three silver knives out of his jacket._

_"Um, what the heck are you freaking doing?!" I shout at him._

_He smirks at me, then leans out the window. In one swift move, he throws all three knives and climbs back inside the car._

_A loud pop follows his daredevil move._

_"What was that?! What did you do?!" I shout some more._

_Another popping noise sounds and the car bumps to a stop. Grell and I are lurched forward, once again hitting our heads._

_"Crap…" Sebastian swiftly hops out of the car._

_I shove Grell out of the way, hurriedly climbing out of the passenger door. I step out to see that we've stopped on a vacant road in the middle of nowhere._  
_Grell slurs some curses at me as he struggles to climb out of the car as well. I roll my eyes at the drag queen and see that one or two of our tires popped._  
_I glance around to find that Sebastian is nowhere in sight._

_Then… BAM._

_I'm knocked off of my feet and onto the asphalt while a scream erupts from Grell. I open my eyes to see Sebastian on top of me._

_"Forgive me, my lady, but I did warn you not to come." He quickly climbs off of me and is back on his feet before I can blink._

_He walks over to the car, proceeding to pull a gold knife out of the side door._

_He chuckles before throwing the knife in the direction it came from._

_I follow the motion of the utensil and see it heading for a purple haired boy with red eyes. He swiftly dodges the sharp weapon and another boy, identical to the first catches it._

_"You three always were soft spoken. I suppose that's the same or has it changed now that you don't serve Alois Trancy? Or was it Claude that you served? Perhaps Hannah?" Sebastian seems to be mocking the boys._

_Wait… three?_

_I steadily rise off the ground and regain my balance on my feet._

_"It's none of your business where our orders come from, Sebastian. Besides, aren't you still a dog to that Phantomhive kid? Or is this your new master?" A third boy wraps an arm around my waist and puts a knife to my neck._

_I gasp. Well, I guess there _are_ three of them…_

_"So you do talk? Good. I'm so used to hearing Claude taunt me when we fight, it would seem far too odd to fight without the insults!" With those words, Sebastian flips over the two of us, and in a matter of mere seconds, I'm released from the boy's grasp. "Alright, now… who's next?"_

_I turn to see the purple-haired boy laying on the ground, next to my feet. He's still breathing, but he looks to be in pain._

_Sebastian grabs me by my arm and tosses me in the backseat of the car._

_I watch through the window as the first two boys assist the third._

_Once again, before I can blink, we're driving again with Sebastian and Grell in the front seats._

_I gulp. "You really _are_ inhuman, aren't you?"_

_"Yes. And so were they." Sebastian doesn't look away from the road._

_"They work for Claude? The person, er, demon who took Zee?" I ask._

_"Possibly. They could be working for others…" _

_"What do we do now? We have to find Zee," I say quietly._

_"Rachel, what Grell said earlier was true." Sebastian continues talking, without even glancing at me. "I am a demon, he is a reaper, and there are others of our kind. I will tell you everything you need and/or wish to know, starting with this: As soon as I kill Claude and I have Zee in my grasp, I will devour her sweet soul."_

A tear rolls down Rachel's cheek.

"I'm sorry.. I just… I just hate him so freaking much! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Rachel buries her head in her hands after bringing her knees up to her chest.

I'm taken aback by her sudden outburst. She almost never cried in front of others..

Seeing her in tears, brings a new sadness into my heart.

Now Sebastian is causing my best friend pain. I won't let him do anymore damage.

I wrap my arms around Rachel, holding her tight.

And I finally cried.

I let it all out.

I cried with no remorse. I cried without being watched against my will. I cried because I felt like it, not because of physical pain or a pain caused by things out of my control.

I cried with Rachel.

I cried and felt pretty damn great afterwards.

Sebastian Michaelis- you mean absolutely nothing to me. Not anymore.

...

"Surprise!"

I keep myself from face palming.

"Ugh… What are you two doing here again? And who's your friend?" Cody steps in front of me.

"That's Alaska. She's an aquaintence of ours." Sebastian smirks at me.

"Yes… I wouldn't use the word 'friend', but something along those lines." Grell steps past Cody and me, walking into our living room.

Alaska shoves past Cody and wraps me up in a hug.

"Thank God, you're okay! I was so worried that Clau-"

Sebastian clears his throat loudly. "Alaska…"

She looks between the two of us and then glances at Cody. "Oh, right… sorry. I'm just so glad to see that you're alright!"

I return the hug and nod. "Yeah… I don't know what would've happened if Cody hadn't been there…"

"Cody? Zee? Will you come here for a second? I want you to-" My mom walks in and stops mid-sentence when she sees our guests. "Oh, Grell, Sebastian, it's nice to see you again. And who might this be?"

"I'm Alaska, a friend of Sebastian and Grell." Alaska shakes Mom's hand with a smile on her face.

"Oh, well, it's lovely to meet you." Mom smiles warmly and then turns her attention back to Cody and I. "There's something I want you two to see."

She gestures for us to follow her to the backyard.

Rachel comes down the stairs as Cody and I exchange a glance.

"Ah, crap. What are they doing here?" Rachel glares at Sebastian and Grell.

"Relax, would you? We really don't need to start anything, okay?" I lightly warn her and she pouts.

I sigh, deciding to follow my mother.

Cody quickly follows, then Rachel and finally Grell, Sebastian and Alaska.

I try not to let my frustration show, but goodness gracious. Is this how things are going to be from now on? Sebastian, Grell, Alaska or Ciel by my side 24/7?

I step out onto the back porch after Cody and gasp at who I see.

"My heavens! You two have grown so much in just the past few weeks! You two have to keep me posted on things! I felt so out of the loop what with being in Texas with a cold!"

"Nana!" Cody and I say in unison. We both hug our great-grandmother, excited to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asks, smiling.

"Well, I would've come sooner since your sister had been missing, but I was dealing with an awful cold… Your mother said you had returned home, and I just had to see that you were alright, Zee!" Nana kisses us both on our heads. For an old woman, she was pretty tall- as tall as Cody even.

"Aw, Nana! I'm so happy you're here!" I say cheerily.

Nana has always been there for us. Not only was she the one to help us with our finances when we moved to Texas, but she seemed to always understand us and connect with us 100%.

"Oh, who are these people?" An odd gleam is hinted in Nana's eyes which makes me furrow my brows.

"Um, well, you already know Rachel, and these are our friends Sebastian, Grell and Alaska." I point to each of them.

"Hey, Nana!" Rachel smiles widely.

Nana laughs, moving over to hug my best friend. "It's good to see you, dear."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am-"

"Oh, don't bother. You're Sebastian Michaelis, and your red-headed friend is Grell Sutcliff. And you're Alaska Blackwood. I don't come visiting without studying first." Nana's expression is dead serious. How on earth did she know their names? Or Alaska for that matter? "You know, Sebastian, you remind me of someone…. Someone I saw at a very young age.."

Sebastian and I exchange a confused, quick glance. Nana moves closer to me and places a hand on my shoulder- the shoulder where my mark is…

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asks as kindly as he possibly could.

"Well, let's see…" Nana taps her chin as if thinking on the subject. "I believe I was about the age of seven or eight. I was at the market with my mother, Zee's great-great-grandmother…"

_"Darling? Would you go pick up four, red apples. And be sure they aren't bruised."_

_"Yes ma'am." I skip towards the produce section and gaze over all the different colored apples. "I wonder what the yellow ones taste like… I'm sure mother won't mind if I get one to try.."_

_I stand up on my tiptoes, trying to reach the brightest, yellow apple._

_My fingers graze it slightly which sends it tumbling down along with two others._

_"Eep!" I flinch, shielding my face. After a moment, I carefully open my eyes to see a tall man standing in front of me._

_"You should be a bit more careful." He smiles down at me. He has shaggy, raven black hair framing his face like a mane on a lion. He peers down at me through black glasses with green, yellow-specked eyes._

_He hands me one of the yellow apples- the one I had been reaching for._

_"Th-thank you…" I murmur, still entranced by him._

_"Nick? Did you find the apples? Oh, hello, there." _

_A woman with chocolate brown curls and bright green eyes walks over with a basket full of groceries._

_"Yes, my dear. They have red, yellow, green and I assume the caramel ones are nearer the front of the market." The man, Nick, replies. "I was just helping this young lady with these yellow apples."_

_"You weren't going to try and sneak a bite, were you?" There seems be a hidden subtext to her words- one I don't understand._

_"Of course not, my dear! I would never do such a thing to a child. With no contract, I see no reason to do any harm." Nick seems to be a bit hurt by her words._

_The girl smiles down at me, then kneels so that we're eye level. "I hope that my lover, Nick, did not harm you?"_

_"No, he didn't. He just helped me with these apples."_

_She smiles again. "Well, I'm glad… I'm Miss Blackwood. And this is Nick Hale. You are?"_

_"I'm Lucy Donaldson. I'm going to marry Gregory O'Carroll when I'm older though! Oh, I love that last name." I beam up at them and Miss Blackwood giggles. "Hey, what did Nick mean by a 'contract'?"_

_She and Nick exchange a worried glance. Nick kneels down as well now._

_"You should be careful on who you trust, Lucy. There are evil people out there who will try and take advantage of you. They're sort of like… vampires I suppose. But they're worse. If someone ever tries to form a contract with you or tries to get you alone, refuse them, okay? They are very dangerous people.." Nick touches my shoulder lightly._

_I think on it for a second. I nod. "Okay."_

_"Nick…" Miss Blackwood stands to her full height and looks around nervously. "We need to leave. Something is wrong…"_

_"What's wrong? Is it my fault?" I ask worriedly as Nick stands up._

_"No, it's not your fault, dear." Miss Blackwood pats my head, reassuringly._

_"If it isn't Nick and the witch! It's so wonderful to see you here."_

_Nick and Miss Blackwood turn to see a man who looks a lot like Nick, but has redish eyes and is accompanied by a boy with a blue eye and eye patch ._

_"Lucy, go to your mother… these are the sort of people we warned you about." Nick glares at the two people._

_"But-"_

_"Go, Lucy," Miss Blackwood instructs._

_I assess the situation for a moment, then decide it's best to leave. I grab two red apples then hurriedly run back to mother._

_Who were those odd people?_

"I was scolded afterwards for only bringing two red apples and one yellow, but I took the punishment, deciding to keep the strangers a secret."

Nana hadn't used Alaska's name in her story, but we could tell who it was she was talking about.

"Oh, Nana! You and your stories." Mom laughs. "How about we go bake some cookies for the kids?"

Nana looks between Sebastian and Alaska, squeezes my shoulder and then smiles. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Cody, would you help me take my bags upstairs first? Oh, and Zee… I'd like to talk to you later today, alright dear?"

I nod absent-mindedly as the three of them walk into the house.

I look between Sebastian and Alaska. "Well? Aren't you two going to explain?"

* * *

**Okaii, what did you guys think? :O **

** Found a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! And please, please, please do review! It is much appreciated!**

**~Thank Yous~**

**To Transparent Mirror: Thank you for following and favoriting! Awe, thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you enjoy it! *gives you hugs and curry buns* XO**

**To Paxloria: Yes, quite the plot twist eh? xD we'll see where that goes... LOL Thanks for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated! *gives you hugs and curry buns* XO**

**To Rin155: Thanks so much for reviewing again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! *gives you hugs and curry buns* XO**

**To Lynn0330: Thanks for following and favoriting! Stay sweet! XO**

**To SometimesILie: AWWWW! Your review seriously made my week awesome in advance! Your review made me so incredibly happy and I just.. OMG, I can't even! You're so sweet! *Gives you many huggles, curry buns, and Earl Grey Tea* XO**

**To Inigo Montaya: Haha, yes we should! LOL I almost said Claude did it, but then I got a better idea which will come up in the next two or three chapters ;D Thanks so much for reviewing! *Gives you many huggles and curry buns* XO**

**To WinchesterHolmes: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Stay sweet! XO**

**To Alaska: You're so incredibly sweet! Thanks for sticking with the story so far! You're so amazingly awesome and I'm so glad I have you as a friend! *Gives you many huggles and curry buns* XO**

**To Kaylee: LOL I'm glad you like your character :3 You're welcome! But I should be thanking you for reading this story and sticking with it! You're so awesome! :3 *Gives you many huggles and curry buns* XO**

**To Kelsey: Thanks so much for reading this and giving me so much feedback! You're so awesome and I'm so glad I have you as a friend! Oh, and I am determined to make the pizza shirt. It's going to happen. xD *Gives you many huggles and curry buns* XO**

**To ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead: Haha, yeah I almost did that, but then i got a better idea which you will see in the next few chapters ;D Thanks for reviewing! *Gives you hugs and curry buns* XO**

**Whoo... that's a lot of thank yous xD But I don't mind typing them and I LOVE hearing y'all's thoughts so please keep reviewing!**

** All reviews will be loved and given curry buns and/or Earl Grey tea. :3**

** Love you guys so much!**

** I'll update as soon as possible!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP. I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner guys! The past few weeks have just been really stressful and stupid and bleh. So FINALLY here is Chapter 16! **

**OH AND SIDENOTE- I totally screwed up on Alaska's age -_- She's actually 228 not 128. So yeahhh... Once again, the italics are NOT Zee's POV.**

** Okaii.. I think that's about it...**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji but I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Sebastian and Alaska glance at each other. Alaska intertwines her fingers, picking at her cuticles.

"Well?" Rachel stands with her hands on her hips, an irritated expression on her face.

Alaska sighs, and sits on the ground.

"Well… your grandmother is telling the truth. She _did_ see us that day…" She now messes with the grass, absent-mindedly.

"You and Sebastian knew each other? How?" I ask. I know they'll try and avoid my questions, not wanting me to know the truth. I've got to stay focused and be 100% clear with my questions.

Once again, Alaska and Sebastian exchange a glance.

"I suppose if we are to explain, we should start from the beginning." Sebastian sits down at the porch table. "Of course, I wasn't there at the beginning... This part is all you, Alaska."

I think I see Alaska shoot a glare at Sebastian.

It's short, but it's there.

"Fine... Even though you _were_ there, I'll start the story…" Alaska seems irritated by the demon. "I guess I'll start with when Nick and I first met..."

_"Happy birthday, my dear," Mother says, leaning over and kissing my head._

_"Yes, may it be the best so far." Now it is Father who leans down to kiss me._

_"My sweet Alaska, finally 18. We shall be wed soon, I do believe." Nathaniel, my 'beloved', kisses me on the lips._

_I smile up at all of them. "Thank you. You're all too kind."_

_I turn to the small cake in front of me._

_Mother snaps her fingers and a flame appears on the white candle._

_I repress a sigh, close my eyes, make a wish, and finally blow out the small light._

_"Yay! What'd you wish for, sissy?"_

_I smile down at Bianca, my younger sister. I lift her up into my lap and push her brunette bangs out of her eyes._

_"If I were to tell you, it wouldn't come true!" I kiss her forehead and she giggles._

_"Alaska?"_

_I look up at Nathaniel. "Yes?"_

_"I was wondering if perhaps you would go on a walk with me?"_

_I glance at Mother and Father._

_They both nod, giddy smiles plastered on their faces._

_Ugh... I knew wishes were too good to be true..._

_I fake a smile, already knowing what's to come. Everyone's been dropping not-so subtle hints about it for weeks... "Of course."_

_I put Bianca back on her feet, stand up and follow Nathaniel outside._

_He leads the way to the town's garden._

_Well, at least he knows where my favorite place is despite how terrible of a boyfriend he is..._

_Our fingers intertwine as we start walking down the path of the garden._

_"Thank you again for all of the birthday wishes. It's all too much," I say, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that will take place any second now._

_"It's nothing really. You deserve the best for your eighteenth birthday, Alaska. In fact, I have a very special birthday present for you, if you will accept it..."_

_Crap... I knew it._

_A tug in my heart tells me to run back home... I don't want to be married to Nathaniel... He doesn't really care for me... He only want my family's money and magic... He doesn't even really care for magic... He thinks we're freaks..._

_I know he seems sweet, but in reality, he's horrid._

_"Oh? And what might this birthday present be?" I'm hoping, praying, that it's anything else. I know there's someone out there for me- I can feel it in my bones. But it's not him. It _can't_ be Nathaniel. _

_We take a turn into the garden's labyrinth. The high, green hedges are decorated with bright red and white roses._

_"Well, we've been together for quite some time now... And now, you're eighteen." We take another few turns through the maze when Nathaniel stops us. "Alaska, I love you very much. I have thought and thought about this, as I'm sure you have... I have come to the conclusion that I love you more than I ever have or will love someone. I want to spend forever with you. I can't see myself being wed to anyone else..."_

_I watch in horror as he gets down on one knee and holds my hands in his._

_"Alaska Blackwood, would you do me the most honorable favor and accept my hand in marriage? It would make me truly happy and-"_

_That's when it happened._

_I scream at the sight of the blue arrow piercing through Nathaniel's chest._

_"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be..." A man with dark, raven-black hair and ivory skin walks out, holding a matching blue bow and other arrows._

_"Easy? What on earth are you talking about, Sebastian? We have a witness... Which is almost never a good thing..." Another man with matching ivory skin walks out as well. His hair is a purple-tinted black and his eyes a bright gold._

_"Hmm, you're right, Claude," The first man, Sebastian, narrows his crimson eyes. "But, I am awfully hungry... And I don't think our little master will hold me over until the next contract.."_

_"I have to agree."_

_I fall down next to Nathaniel on my knees._

_I may not have liked him, but I've known him my entire life._

_I try to calm myself down, focusing my energy on channeling the elements and the spirit world. I need to try and revive him, or at least keep him and I both alive and protected from these two men._

_One of them chuckles. "I thought you smelled funny... You're a witch aren't you?"_

_I try to ignore the anger bubbling underneath my skin. I need to focus on helping Nathaniel._

_"Are you ignoring me? Well, Alaska Blackwood, let's see what we can do about that!"_

_I flinch, preparing myself for the blow from Sebastian._

_But... It doesn't, come..._

_I open my eyes to see that his blow was blocked by another of the same skin tone._

_His hair is shaggier and frames his face like the mane of a lion. It has just the slightest red tint to it._

_"Well, well, well... If it isn't Nick Hale.. What a surprise..." Sebastian backs down, then looks between me and the man, Nick. His eyes widen and he smirks. "Ahh, I see what's going on here... I'm terribly sorry for your misfortune. I had no idea you were soulmates with this witch."_

"Wait," I stop Alaska mid-story. I glare over at Sebastian. "You _knew_ about soulmates?"

He arches a brow. "Of course I did."

I stare at him incredulously. "And you didn't for one second consider the possibility that we were soulmates? And if you did, why didn't you consider the consequences of everything that's happened and is still going on?"

He smirks. "Of course I considered the possibility...I just didn't think my luck could be so awful."

I scowl at him. I know he only said that to get on my nerves. He already admitted that he's attracted to me. There was double meaning behind his words, I'm just not sure what that second meaning is...

I roll my eyes, turning my attention back to Alaska. "You can continue..."

She nods. "Alright.. Let's see here... Oh right...

_I look between the three men, an odd feeling settling in the pit of my stomach._

_Then, rage course through my veins._

_First, these two complete strangers, Claude and Sebastian, kill Nathaniel, suggest eating my soul and then call me by a false name!_

_I stand back up to my full height. "For your information, I am NOT a witch. I am a Wicca. Oh, and I almost forgot..."_

_Focusing my attention, and finding the center of my core, I take a deep breath._

_I snap my fingers and flick my wrist, sending two sharp, faint blue lights towards both Sebastian and Claude._

_Both spells do the right damage and I smile to myself._

_Sebastian and Claude both grip at their heads._

_"Why and how the hell did you do that?!" Sebastian growls at me._

_I give him a mock frown. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"_

_The third guy, Nick, smirks._

_"Huh. Maybe it's not such a bad thing my soulmate is a witc- I mean, a Wicca." He smiles at me and I feel butterflies in my stomach._

_"You sure do have quite a bit of self control, Nick. Doesn't her soul smell absolutely delightful to you?" Claude takes another step closer and I tense my muscles, ready to fight if I have to._

_Then, I start putting the puzzle pieces together..._

_Contract... Master... Eating souls..._

_I instantly know what they are- _demons_._

_Wait. I've heard of angels having soulmates, but... Is it possible for them to?_

_All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain in my wrist and wince._

_"Hmm, I assume that's the mark..." Claude snickers._

_Sebastian and Nick both give him a confused look._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second..._

_They said that _I'm_ Nick's soulmate..._

_The pain instantly grows more intense and I fall back down to my knees, clutching my wrist to my chest._

_Claude and Sebastian both get irritated expressions on their faces._

_"It appears the master is calling us…" Claude says._

_"What? Are you two still dogs on leashes?" Nick chuckles. "Darn... Looks like we'll have to catch up at another time. Ta-ta for now."_

_I only half notice the two of them leave._

_With the pain only growing worse, I hardly feel myself being lifted up off the ground…._

_But then, the pain stars to dwindle away…_

_I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm sitting in a different place._

_It's a wide, green, open field full of bright flowers. I'm sitting in the shade of a large, green tree that sways in the light breeze._

_My skin tingles just feeling all the elements around me._

_I smile. It's a nice feeling._

_"What?"_

_I blink a few times, realizing I'm sitting in the demon, Nick's, lap._

_He holds my wrist in both of his hands._

_"What.. What are you… how.. Why.." I try to form countless questions, failing at each of them._

_He giggles. "You're cute. And funny. And sweet."_

_I furrow my brows but laugh. "You don't even know me."_

_"We're soulmates. It's pretty easy for me to get to know you just by looking at you."_

_My smile fades. "Soulmates? Me? With… a demon?"_

_Nick frowns too now. "Yeah…I'm sorry. I know it's not what you'd want…"_

_He seems truly, honestly, genuinely sorry…_

_"Well, it's not your fault, right? It's fate, right? Predetermined?" I sigh._

_"Yeah.. I guess so." He kisses the top of my head._

_"What was that for?" I ask, resting my head on his chest._

_This is so insane…_

_We've only just met, but… it feels like we've known each other for centuries. It feels like I would do anything to protect him, like I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. _

_"I don't know… As weird as it sounds, I think I'm already falling in love with you… Crazy, right?" He snorts._

_I smile. "Not really.. I feel the same way."_

"Ughhhh!"

We all turn to look at Grell.

"Uh, you okay over there?" I ask, raising a brow.

Grell smiles a toothy grin. "Well, you see, I do love a good romance novel just as much as the next girl, but, er… I've got a hot date and I really should be going now."

"Hm, William, I suppose?" Sebastian raises a brow at Grell too now.

"It's nothing personal, Bassy-darling. A well-rounded woman like myself has to stay up on her feet and experience every type of man there is." Grell smirks. "Don't fret though. You'll always have a special place in my heart."

With those very odd, Grell-like words, he's gone.

"Don't worry. I can have Nick come pick us up," Alaska says to Sebastian.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Yes, well, I'm afraid the two of us don't get along too well, now do we?"

"Wait," I interrupt the two of them. "Do you guys have more history than you've already told me?"

I look between the two of them.

"Yeah.. Do you want to know more?" Alaska asks.

"Of course. I don't want to be left in the dark anymore." I say, trying not to sound too stubborn.

"Alright… Let's see here. Well, I guess I could tell you about-"

"Zee?"

We all turn to see Nana standing in the porch doorway.

"Yes, Nana?"

"I think there's someone here for your friends." She smiles warmly at me before going back inside.

Sebastian groans. "I really hate when you two do that, Alaska."

I furrow my brows. "Do what?"

Alaska smiles widely, running inside faster than Superman could ever fly.

"Alaska!" I run in after her and find her at the front door.

She has her arms wrapped tightly around the neck of a boy about Sebastian's height.

He has the same dark, black hair as Sebastian, only slightly red, and the ivory skin too. His hair is shaggy and frames his face like the mane of a lion. He wears glasses and has green eyes that are lightly speckled yellow.

"Nick! I've missed you so much!" Alaska kisses Nick.

"I've missed you too, my dear." He returns the kiss, then pecks her head.

I can't help but feel a bit envious.. Why can't Sebastian be like that? Why does Sebastian have to be so… demonic?

"Nick, this is Zee. Zee this is my soulmate, Nick." Alaska introduces us, a cheery smile plastered to her face.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Zee that Kaylee and Alaska keep telling me about?" Nick laughs. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile. "As it is to meet you."

"Um, where's _your_ soulmate?" Alaska asks.

Nick frowns. "Michaelis is here?"

"Well… he was. He may have left with Grell." I chuckle at the thought of Sebastian and Grell actually going on a date.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't gone anywhere. Not yet, anyhow." Sebastian enters the room and stands behind me.

Nick smirks. "I for one wouldn't put it past Sebastian to date a reaper."

Alaska hits his arm playfully, trying not to laugh. "Oh, leave him alone, Nick."

Even though I'm not facing him, I can hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice when he says, "Yes, well at least I'm not soulmates with a witch."

"No, but I'm pretty sure everyone here wishes you were mated with anyone other than Zee."

I turn to see Rachel walk in. She had been so quiet, I had almost forgotten she was here.

Nick's laugh booms throughout the room. "I like you! What's your name?"

Alaska snickers. "That's Rachel. She's Zee's best friend."

Rachel glares at Sebastian while picking up her plastic bag full of clothes from yesterday. "Yupp, that's me. Unfortunately for you, I already don't like 'your kind', so don't talk to me."

I'm the one who laughs now. I was beginning to think I was the only one who was still sane around here!

Rachel smiles at me. "You'll be at school tomorrow, right?"

I nod. "If I can convince my mom to let me go."

A car horn beeps from outside my house.

Rachel rolls her eyes, walking back over to me.

"That would be my mother. She wants to see you soon, okay?"

I nod, hugging my friend goodbye. "Text me, alright?"

She nods, turning for the door. She stops and glares at Sebastian. "Keep your hands to yourself, buddy boy. If I hear otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."

I laugh, shaking my head at her as she leaves.

Like Rachel could actually take on Sebastian... I love that girl.

"Well, we should probably head out too. I told Kaylee we'd be home as soon as possible." Nick sighs.

"Okay. Sebastian? Are you coming with us or not?" Alaska seems a bit agitated that she even has to ask. I can tell she really wants to spend some time alone with Nick...

Gosh, she owes me for what I'm about to do.

"It's okay. He can stay here. My mom or Cody can drive him to the Phantomhive Manor later." I fake a smile.

Alaska seems to catch on and gives me a look that pretty much screams 'you are such an amazing life saver, and I totally owe you!'

"Oh, alright. I hope to see you again, Zee. It was nice meeting you." Nick smiles at me and gives Sebastian a quick glance.

Alaska hugs me. "Im just a call away... Stay safe."

"Thank you, Alaska."

And with that, they were gone too.

I close the door behind them.

"Now what?"

I have to keep myself from turning around and smacking Sebastian.

I sigh heavily, but before I can answer, Nana comes in.

"Oh good. It seems that you aren't busy. How about we go for that walk now?"

...

I catch up with Nana on the sidewalk, trying to fix my combat boots.

She links our arms together, sighing.

"It's so good to see you and Cody again." She smiles at me.

I return the smile. "It's nice to see you too… So, will you be staying at our house?"

To my surprise, she shakes her head. "No, I'm going to go visit your cousins and stay with them."

I sigh. "I still haven't seen them…"

"Your mother said you will next Sunday, at church." Nana pats my hand.

I grin. "Oh. That's good."

"Hmm, yes… I assume you'll be taking your boyfriend, Sebastian?"

I just about choke on my own saliva with those words. I cough a few times, clear my throat and answer. "Um, we aren't together."

Nana snorts. "Yeah, and you and Cody aren't actually siblings."

"No, really! I mean it. We _really_ aren't together." I try to stress every syllable, hoping to get my point across.

Me? With Sebastian? _A demon?_

Just the thought makes my skin crawl.

Being in a relationship with someone implies hugging and kissing and holding hands and making out and se-

WHOA! Okay, that's enough thinking about being with Sebastian!

I shudder.

"Oh? Is that so?" My Nana pauses for a moment as if thinking on something. "Then what's that mark on your shoulder? And what's with the constant glances at each other? It's far too obvious that you're both entirely in love and absolutely obsessed with each other."

I'm so horrified by all that she's just said that I stop in my tracks. I try to stutter out multiple questions, all of them unfinished and hanging in mid-air.

Nana arches a brow at me. "I may be old, but I'm not so old that I can't tell that my own granddaughter is in love with a demon. I've been around for a long time, sweetheart. I've seen Sebastian more than once in my childhood. I've heard the tales of soulmates and demons and angels and witches. I know. I know that you and Sebastian are in love- it's blatantly obvious."

I blink a few times in shock. "We _aren't_ in love! It's absolutely anything but! In fact, I hate him more than anything or anyone!"

Nana laughs. "Yeah right! Zee, from the tales I've heard, it's impossible for you to hate each other. When you're soulmates with someone, it's love at first sight."

I can't help but feel my world slowly crumbling all around me. I instantly feel light-headed and dizzy. I can't love Sebastian! He's a demon who wants to eat my soul!

I don't want to love him! I don't want to be his soulmate! And I most definitely do not, under any circumstances, want to spend forever with him!

...

Well... _that_ was stressful.

I smile at Nana as she walks into the kitchen to help Mom and Dad with dinner. As soon as I'm out of her eyesight, my smile quickly transforms into a frown. I trudge into the living room where Cody plays on the Xbox. I fall onto the couch, laying down, burying my head into one of the pillows and quietly groaning out of irritation.

"That's attractive."

I shriek, instantly sitting up when Sebastian pokes my thigh.

"Ugh, what are _you_ still doing here?!" I shout, agitated by his trademark smirk.

"He's staying for dinner!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Unfortunately..." Cody mutters, his eyes never leaving the TV.

I open my mouth to protest, but Sebastian speaks before I can.

"Did you enjoy the walk?" He sits down next to me- a little too close, I might add- and lightly grazes my thigh.

I scoot away, only to find that I'm at the edge of the couch.

I roll my eyes, suppressing a groan. "It was just fine, thanks for asking."

His smirk disappears and he speaks in a hushed tone now. "Did you find out anything? Does she know what Alaska and I are? What does she know exactly?"

I glance over at Cody who has his head tilted in our direction as if he's trying to hear our conversation. I lean closer to Sebastian, whispering when I speak.

"I'll tell you later- I have a feeling we're being listened to."

Sebastian's eyes narrow into a glare as he looks over his shoulder.

He sighs angrily, but quietly, turning back to me.

"Alright," is all he says.

"Time for dinner!"

I silently thank Dad for saving me before things became too awkward.

Cody pauses his game and the three of us walk to the dining room where Mom directs us on where to sit.

And, of course, to my dismay and oh-so terrible luck, Sebastian is seated next to none other than yours truly.

This isn't even the worst part.

Mom has pushed the chairs so close together, I might as well sit in Sebastian's lap!

Okay, fine. I might be exaggerating just slightly, but still!

Nana sits across from me and next to Mom who sits next to Dad and across from Sebastian. Cody sits across from Dad and on the other side of Sebastian.

"Who would like to say the prayer before we eat?" Dad asks, smiling.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot! This will be the first time we can say the prayer as a family since I've been gone. We would've done it last night, but dinner was a bit rushed and all…

"How about you, Zee?" Mom asks, smiling warmly.

I nod happily.

I take a breath, bowing my head and closing my eyes.

I reach across the table and take Nana's right hand and then take Sebastian's left.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for blessing us with this food, the accompaniment of visiting family and friends, and allowing us to enjoy this meal together. Thank you for allowing me to be back at home with my family and all of your other many blessings. Please enlighten us and help to guide us down the right path in life. Please be with us in all that we do and please forgive us for our sins. In Jesus' name, Amen."

A mumbled 'amen' comes from everyone aside from the one to my right. Everyone immediately starts piling their plates with food.

Sebastian nudges my elbow and I look up at him. He arches a brow at me.

"What?" I ask.

He sighs, shaking his head. "Never mind."

I furrow my brows, but go ahead and fix my plate. Mom fixed my favorite- lasagna, salad, and rolls.

Once everyone has their food and has started eating, I decide to start eating as well, starting with a sip of water.

"Sebastian, dear? Don't you want something to eat?" Mom asks, concernedly.

I glance over at him, only half-surprised to see his plate is empty.

"Oh, no. I'm quite alright." He smiles.

"Are you sure? I'd hate for you to be hungry later."

"Oh, I'm certain. Specific foods don't settle very well with me, anyways."

"Would you like something else? I can fix you a-"

"Mom!" I interrupt. "He said he isn't hungry."

Cody snickers which receives a glare from Dad.

"Hey! It's not my fault! He could've just eaten the food and this conversation never would have happened. Besides-"

"That's enough, Cody," Mom warns, sternly.

The silence that follows in almost unbearably awkward. I've got to think of something to say to break the silence…

"Nana," I say, deciding it's about time to do some more investigating. "So, remember how we were talking earlier?"

Nana nods. "Yes, I do."

"Well, I just got to thinking, what was your initial reacting in thinking that Sebastian and I were _actually_ together?"

"Oh, I hated the mere thought. My grandchild being with someone like _that_. Ugh…" Nana shakes her head, taking a bite of her roll.

"Nana! That was very rude. You should apologize to our guest," Mom scolds.

"It's alright. I understand entirely… What did you think of me at first sight, Ms. O'Carroll?" Sebastian asks Nana.

Nana narrows her eyes at Sebastian. "I'll tell you this… You even think about hurting one hair on my granddaughter's head… I'll kill you with my own bare hands."

Before anyone can say another word, the house phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Cody leaps from his seat and runs into the kitchen.

After just a second, he comes back into the dining room, phone in hand.

"Sebastian, it's for you. It's your brother, Ciel."

Sebastian rises from his seat and goes to receive the phone. I almost forgot that they have the whole 'brother' charade still going on.

"Hello?" He says, walking into the kitchen with the phone up to his ear.

"Um," I start to say. "I'm going to refill my glass of water."

I take my glass and follow Sebastian into the kitchen before anyone can protest.

He glares at me when I walk in, but I just shrug.

I refill my glass, trying to listen to their conversation. I only catch every other word though…

"Yes… terribly sorry… I'll try… of course… possibly…" He stops talking, listening intently. "Alaska?… No… alright…"

I'm start to head back into the dining room, disappointed I don't hear much of the conversation.

_Crack!_

I shriek at the sound of thunder accompanied by rain outside.

"Yes, of course, master…" Sebastian smirks. "Yes, well… I'm simply one hell of a butler."

He hangs up the phone and puts on his best puppy dog face.

I follow him back into the dining room, instantly uncertain of what he's planning.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Carroll, it was absolutely lovely seeing you again, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." He frowns, but I seem to be the only that can tell it's fake.

Mom and Dad both stand up.

"You're leaving so soon? Are you certain?" Mom asks.

"Yes… I'll need to walk home now before the rain gets to heavy. The roads are already fairly slick according to Ciel."

Nana snorts.

"Oh, Sebastian! We can't let you walk home in the rain! You'll catch a cold!" Mom bites her lip for a second. "Perhaps you should stay here for the night."

"Why can't Dad just drive him home?!"

"NO!"

Cody and I both shout at the same time.

"No, Cody. Dad can not drive him home. You heard him yourself: the roads are too slick." Mom scolds my brother for the nth time tonight. "And, Zee, you should be more kind to your friends."

"But Mom-"

"Not buts about it, Marina!" Mom shouts at me.

I instantly feel like a little kid again. Mom and Dad had been calling me 'Zee' ever since I came home. Now it seems that 'Marina' is here to stay…

"Oh, Mrs. O'Carroll, I don't want to be an inconvenience." Sebastian puts on his most innocent face I've seen yet.

"It's no inconvenience, Sebastian. You can stay in the guest room next door to Cody. You can borrow some of his pajamas too."

Cody starts to protest, but is once again cut off by our mother.

"Well… I guess dinner is over…" Dad mutters.

"Marina, why don't you show Sebastian to the guest room and fetch him some things he'll need." Mom gives me a look that says she's sick of whatever 'attitude' I'm giving off.

"But Mom-"

"Now. Marina."

All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain in my back… I'm scared for a moment, but then I realize it's just a memory… An absolutely horrid memory of Claude.

I swallow back the tears that start to brim in my eyes.

My voice comes out a hushed whisper and it sounds broken. It's the exact answer I gave _him_… "As you wish.."

I lead Sebastian out of the dining room and start heading up the stairs.

"Z-Zee? Are you okay?" Mom calls after me, but I keep trudging up the stairs. She wouldn't understand…

No one truly understands.

Stefan was able to restrain himself from eating Leticia's soul.

Alaska and Nick are madly in love.

Alister and Briana aren't constantly at each other's throats and are equals in their relationship.

All the other soulmates are protective of each other and love each other unconditionally. They each show off their marks like it's the best thing to have ever happened to them.

They're entirely happy to spend eternity with each other.

Then there's me and Sebastian.

If you look up the words dysfunctional, abusive, hate, tragic, and even Hell, I promise you, our picture will be there…

* * *

**Heyyy! So I only read over this once, so there's probably some typos xD if you find any, be sure to let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! And please, please, please do review! I love hearing from you guys and I love hearing your feedback!**

**~Thank Yous~**

**To Cruly Fries: Thank you so much! *huggles and gives you curry buns* I hope you liked this chapter! XO**

**To XxMusicChickxX: Thanks so much for favoriting! Stay sweet! XO**

**To Tsukino Aisuru (on chapter 5): LOL Yes! That is so true! Thanks for reviewing! *huggles and gives you curry buns* XO**

**To dxlmao: Thanks for favoriting! Stay sweet! XO**

**To DarkRaven66: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Stay sweet! XO**

**To Akane M.K: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! Stay sweet! XO**

**To Inigo Montoya: Haha! Yes, yes, you guys are! Thanks so much for reviewing! *huggles and gives you curry buns* XO**

**To Kaylee: Aww! Thank you! That means a ton to me! :D *huggles and gives you curry buns* Stay sweet! XO**

**To Alaska: Aw, thank you again for your wonderful reviews! *huggles and gives you curry buns* Stay sweet! XO**

**To Kelsey: I told you I'd post it soon! xD Thanks for reviewing so much! *huggles and gives you curry buns* Stay sweet! XO**

**Okaii.. I think that's all the thank yous xD**

**I'll try and be better about posting guys! Sorry this took so long! **

** Please review! It really helps to hear what you guys are thinking :3 Oh, and all reviews will be loved and given virtual curry buns!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with the story guys! I love you all so much!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Whoa... I'm so sorry guys! Life has just been super stressful lately and just ugh. So many kisses to every single one of you! I love you all so much! And I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I have two other chapters finished and three others started, so hopefully updates will be a little bit more frequent!**

** Also, I forgot to thank Rin155 for reviewing last time! So this chapter is dedicated to you, love! Thanks for sticking with the story! Xo**

** This chapter is a bit more romantic so yeah...**

** Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i still don't own Black Butler, but I DO own any OCs and the plot! xD**

** WARNING: The F-bomb is dropped in this chapter. I try not to use too much explicit language, so I'm really, REALLY sorry if you're offended by this! Much love! XO**

**ENJOYYY! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Wow.

You sure do miss a lot when you're gone for so long.

I clamp my hands over my ears, trying to ignore it. I'm trying to ignore the yelling. I'm trying to ignore the cursing. I'm trying to ignore the screaming. I'm trying to ignore the fighting.

Since when had Mom and Dad gotten so… dysfunctional?

Was it because I was gone so long? Could it be my fault?

After my parents said Sebastian could stay the night, I locked myself in my room stubbornly. It was already getting somewhat late, so I decided to get ready for bed.

Now, here I am, trying to sleep and ignore my parents bickering- no, fighting, coming from downstairs.

What are they even fighting about? What are they fighting for?

I thought that when I came home everything would be better… I thought that I wouldn't have to worry anymore…

Their shouts become louder.

I clench my eyes shut, rolling over on my side, my hands still covering my ears.

Why didn't Cody warn me about this? What is Sebastian thinking about all of this? What do _I_ think about all this?

Why do I feel so alone?

I think about calling Rachel… No, she'd throw a fit that Sebastian got to stay the night and she didn't. It wouldn't go over very well, needless to say…

I feel my tear ducts ready to burst.

Why can't they just stop fighting?!

It's only getting worse…

Before I know it, my body is shaking with silent sobs.

No matter where I go, there's always something awful waiting for me around every corner!

Why did we ever have to move back to stupid California?!

If we had stayed in Texas, I never would've met Sebastian or Claude or any of the others! My parents wouldn't be fighting right now and I wouldn't feel so alone!

I wish I had someone to hug.. I wish I had someone to tell me everything will be okay.. I wish I had someone to just hold me.

Then, a thought enters my head.

Should I?

Should I follow through with this thought?

What if..

No. Don't second guess yourself, Zee.

Just.. See what happens.

I swallow hard, sniffle and wipe away my tears.

I slowly climb out of bed and tiptoe to my door.

A strange sense of déjà vu comes over me, but I shake the memories away.

I softly creak open the door, step out into the hallway and close the door behind me.

I peek over the stair banister and just barely see my parents fighting in the kitchen.

I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep any sobs from escaping.

I creep down the hallway, past Cody's room and stop in front of the guest room.

I quickly open the door, step inside and close the door behind me before I can second guess myself again.

I don't turn around, but instead rest my head on the wooden door, allowing myself to shake with sobs once more.

"Zee…?"

I turn around, facing the dark room.

I allow myself to slide down the door and sit on the floor, burying my head in my hands.

I hear quiet movement.

I feel myself be pulled into a warm embrace.

"Shh… It's okay. It's alright… Everything will be okay."

I don't argue, just shake my head against Sebastian's chest.

After a few moments of Sebastian holding me and my quiet sniffles filling the room, I decide to speak.

"Is this my fault? Did I cause them to hate each other? Is everything that has happened in the past two or three weeks all my fault?" My voice cracks on the last words, and my cries are the tiniest bit louder now.

Sebastian pulls me closer and continues rubbing my back.

He stands up, lifting me up with him.

I don't pay much attention to what he's doing, but next thing I know, we're both laying in the light blue bed.

He tilts my chin up to face him.

"Zee… None of this could ever be your fault." He kisses my forehead, and to my surprise, I stop crying.

I sneak a glance at my shoulder.

He's not touching the mark… Can he control my feelings without touching it?

I think for a second..

No. I don't think so.

I sit up and rest against the headrest.

He sits up too now.

"What? What are you thinking?" He asks.

"It's just that…" I push the thought away. "Never mind."

"You can tell me. It's alright. You can speak freely." He lightly brushes my hair out of my eyes.

I meet his eyes, the words on the tip of my tongue.

He tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, a small smile playing on his lips- a real smile.

I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you. Thank you for holding me and comforting me and-"

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do."

I grin again. "Well… I should probably go back to my room and try to sleep. Thanks again. I really appreciate it, Sebastian."

I move over to climb out of the bed.

He catches me by the wrist, pulling me back closer to him.

Our faces are now a mere centimeter or two apart. Our hands are intertwined and our bodies are pressed closely to each other.

I feel my heart rate pick up major-ly.

He cups my face with his hand, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

Only now do I realize that he's wearing the black shirt he let me borrow, black pajama pants and black, fingerless gloves.

I shake the thoughts away, coming back to the present.

I notice now that my breath is a bit shaky. I find the will to speak. "What are you…?"

Without another moment's hesitation, his lips crash into mine.

I'm shocked for the slightest bit of a second.

Then, I allow myself to sink into the kiss, closing my eyes and bringing my hand up to his cheek.

Now, I'm just gonna' go ahead and say it. I've thought about my first kiss more times than I can count, but never did I ever imagine it would be as sweet and blissful and amazing as this…

His lips are soft and seem to fit perfectly with mine. His lips are just as sweet as they are soft.

After a few seconds, or that's how long I think it was, he, to my dismay, pulls away.

I open my eyes to see him smiling. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Wow… That was better than I imagined." As soon as he says it, his eyes widen. "Er, I mean-"

"I was thinking the same thing." Biting my lip, I smile.

Sebastian's smile quickly returns.

His lips connect with mine once more, it's shorter this time, but just as amazing.

He lays back down and pulls me to his chest.

I snuggle up closer to him, closing my eyes, a smile still etched onto my face.

But…

As great as all that was, I can't help but immediately think of the lyrics to the song Skinny Love..

What is skinny love anyways? Oh yeah…

Skinny Love- when a love is too malnourished and isn't strong enough that the relationship falls apart and grows worse… but never ends.

...

"Hey…Zee…"

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter now, not wanting to wake up.

A dreamless sleep is nice… It's 100% peaceful and relaxing. You don't have to face the dark, cruel reality that awaits you once you awaken. You don't have to constantly worry and stress over every single little thing you're constantly dealing with when you're awake.

"Zee… you need to wake up.."

As soothing as this velvet voice is, I wish they'd just shut up. I don't want to wake up.

"Come on… don't you want to go back to school today?"

Wait… Who's voice is that? I'm pretty sure it isn't Cody or Nana's. Dad never comes to wake me up. I'm certain it's not Mom. She's probably still pissed at me for last night.

"Zee… you really should wake up… What would Cody say if he came in here?"

Ugh… what is this voice on about now? Can't they just let me return to a relaxing sleep?

"What would your Nana or parents say if they saw that we slept in the same bed? Hm?"

Well, that sure does it.

My eyes flash open faster than the speed of light, for I remember what happened.

I'm not surprised to see that I'm in the guest room and not my own room.

Sebastian chuckles quietly. "You okay there?"

I tell my body to leap out of bed and go get ready for school, but my muscles protest.

I snuggle up closer to Sebastian, burying my head in his chest.

He laughs lightly once more.

"I thought you wanted to go back to school today?" He inquires, running his fingers through my long curls.

I only sigh in response.

... We kissed last night.

Sebastian took my first kiss.

Imagine that.

I never expected that kissing Sebastian would be so... blissful. It had been so sweet and gentle. Our lips fit so well together.  
I look up at him to see that his crimson orbs are glued to my emerald.

A sudden thought pops into mind.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, love?"

Butterflies erupt in my stomach. He's called me 'love' before, but now... Things feel different somehow.

"Did you sleep last night?"

He seems surprised by my question.

"Why do you ask?"

I sigh. "Just... curious, I guess. Did you sleep when we were still at the Manor? When you'd take me up to your room after I fell asleep in the library?"

He's silent for a second, studying my face.

Finally, he answers.

"No... Not really."

I think about this for a short moment.

"So... what did you do then?"

He's the one to sigh now. "I mainly just watched you. You're very interesting to watch. I can tell that you dream quite a lot."

I feel like I should be creeped out, but honestly, I'm not. I feel like if our places were switched, I would've watched him.  
"What about when you weren't watching me?" I ask.

"Sometimes I'd read or write. Other times I'd just lay there, thinking."

I nod. "Sounds fun."

He laughs. "Yes. I suppose so."

I sigh, deciding I should get up now. I look up at him once more, and without warning, he brings his lips down to mine, locking them in another kiss.

He pulls away and I bite my lip.

I grin. "And thus, the day began."

I peck his cheek and climb out of the bed. I leave the room, giving him one last smile. I walk down the hall to my room and get ready for my second first day of junior year.

After brushing my teeth, washing my face, taking a shower, brushing my hair and all that one does when preparing in the morning, I decide to get dressed.  
I open my closet and start going through my clothes.

Crap.

That's when I realized something-  
Living in two very humid states your entire life results in buying a lot of sleeveless tops.

This is the current predicament I'm in.

I can't let anyone see my mark; too many questions will come up. What to wear… what to wear…

I sigh, pulling out whatever works.  
I decide on some black leggings paired with a light, bat-winged, white sweater dotted with little black birds.

"Ugh…" I mutter when I look in the mirror after applying the right accessories.

The birds… I remember that Sebastian is just that- a bird. Or a demon-raven really.

I had forgotten that.

I had forgotten what he really is.

How the heck had I forgotten?

I instantly feel weird all over.

I… kissed a demon.

I shudder at the thought.

Are we... together now? I mean, we are soulmates, but... Are we considered as boyfriend/girlfriend now? Or...?

Does he still plan on eating my soul or had last night changed things…?

No. We aren't together. Not until that question is verified. it was probably just a spur of the moment kiss anyways...

I quickly shake the thoughts away.

Today is going to be a great day, and that's final.

I pick up my backpack. It's exactly the way I left it on the first day of school.

I sigh. "Let's do this thing."

I leave my room and head down the stairs.

Only to be greeted with…

"I don't care! He could be the sweetest, kindest, most sincere and even richest guy in the whole world! It was a mistake to let him stay here!"

I freeze at the bottom of the stairs, watching Mom and Dad fight… again.

"It's not like they did anything, Randy! Would you calm the hell down?!"

Great. Mom just cursed at Dad. Things can only get worse from here.

Where's Cody and Sebastian? Did they leave already? Did Nana go to Aunt Veronica's house last night? What-

"Oh?! And how exactly would you know?!" Dad retorts, breaking my thoughts.

"Randy-"

"Who's to say Sebastian Michaelis and our daughter didn't fuck all night long!"

I gasp.

Ouch. That hurt.

Do my parents really not trust me that much? Do they really think so low of me that they believe I would lose my virginity to someone who isn't even my boyfriend- let alone not even human?

Do they really not think I can handle myself?

The urge to tell them that Sebastian is my soul mate quickly surfaces. How would they feel about that? Their own daughter sentenced to love a demon… Maybe they'd hate me so much they'd kick me out. At least they wouldn't have to worry about trusting me anymore.

I sniffle, tears starting to slowly roll down my cheeks.

Mom and Dad both notice me and stare.

Dad's mouth hangs open in shock.

Mom purses her lips, tears watering in her eyes now. "Zee-"

"No! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! You can gossip about me once I'm out of this damned house and back at school!" I yell at them, walking to the front door.

"Zee, wait!" Mom and Dad hurriedly follow me.

I spin on my heel, facing them. "What the hell happened to you two?! What made you so dysfunctional?! Damn it! Why would I ever sleep with a guy you two invited into our home just because it was stormy?! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Marina-"

"No, Dad!" I interrupt him. "I'm so done! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to school. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell Sebastian you say 'hello' when I sit with him at lunch today! I hope you don't freaking mind!"

With that, I storm out of the house and down the sidewalk, stopping next to our mailbox.

"Need a ride?"

I look up and see Cody parked in a new, blue car.

I can't help but smile and his beaming face.

"Yes. I'd love one."

Sometimes, it's a real pain to have an older brother- or a sibling in general.

But other times, they're the only one you can truly count on in life.

...

We've stopped to pick up Rachel on our way to the high school.

The two of us walk the rest of the her home's sidewalk to Cody's car and hurriedly climb in.

"Finally! Why do girls take so dang long to get ready?" Cody complains, starting to drive down the road.

We giggle, rolling our eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Rachel whispers to me.

"I'm sorry about Saturday… I'll tell you more of the story soon, okay?"

I nod.

I don't bother in telling her she shouldn't be sorry- it'll only make her feel worse. I'm curious to know just what went on while I was gone… It was a timespan of almost five days that Claude kept me his prisoner.

Before I know it, we're parked in the student parking lot of the school. I sigh. I know I'll get way too much attention for my liking. People will want to know where I had gone missing to. They'll want to know if I'm okay or 'how I'm holding up'. They'll want all the details on what happened to me…

Yupp. Today is doomsday.

I climb out of the car after Rachel and stick close to her side.

I quickly go over my schedule in my head. I only went through my classes the first day… I hope I can remember where all of my classes are..

At least I don't have to go to the main office. My parents and the county sherriff both contacted the principal on Saturday. If I need anything, anything at all, I'm supposed to go to the office and let them know.

Today should be interesting…

"Oh my gosh! Zee!"

Wow. I don't even get a five minute break?

I reluctantly turn to see Madison running towards me, Rachel and Cody.

She engulfs me in a crazily large hug.

"I've been so worried about you! I thought I'd never see you again! I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Mads!" I laugh a little. "I'm okay, aren't I?"

I hug her back. I had missed this girl just as much as I had missed Rachel!

She wipes at her eyes after pulling away.

"Dylan and Trevor want to see you too! They're in the cafeteria eating breakfast! Come on!" She grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the school.  
Rachel and Cody are right behind us as we pass through the halls and to the cafeteria.

I try to ignore all the shocked expressions being thrown my way. But I can't help but listen to their whispers…

I shake my head of the awful memories flooding my mind as we enter the cafeteria.

I'm greeted by even more surprised peers, but only two stand out.

"Zee!" Dylan and Trevor yell in unison, jumping up from their seats and bounding towards us, away from the rest of the football team.  
I hug both of them tightly.

"Zee, I am so sorry I ignored you and Rachel on the first day!" It sounds like Dylan is trying to hold back tears… "I was so worried that I'd never see you or hear your voice again! I couldn't imagine it!"

I pull away from them and give Dylan an understanding smile.

"I can't even somewhat think of never seeing this girl again!" Trevor picks me up and spins me around.

I laugh, hugging him again.

Well, that puppy love is still there and it makes me feel warm all over!

He kisses the top of my head. "I missed you, angel cake…"

"Did someone say cake? I'd love a bite."

Chills go up and down my spine at the sound of that voice.

Does he have to ruin everything?! Even after our kiss and him being so sweet... he's still as ass.

Before I know it, Sebastian is pulling me away from Trevor and pulling me into a hug.

I struggle against him a bit as he kisses my cheek.

He releases me and I immediately stand closer to Rachel.

"When did you get so buddy-buddy with Michaelis?" Trevor all but spits at Sebastian.

"Um, well…" I glance at Sebastian for help, but he seems to be enjoying my current predicament and is trying to hide a smile. I glare at him. "We, uh, we met on the first day of school. He helped me get to all my classes and stuff… He was there when Cody found me."

I bite my tongue sharply, hoping they buy my story.

"But.. Sebastian wasn't th-"

I stomp on Cody's foot, before he can finish his sentence.

The first bell rings, signaling we should probably head to class.  
"Well.. I'm going to go to first period. I'll see you guys later, okay?" I start to walk away.

"I'll sit with you guys at lunch," Dylan says.

Madison nods. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm gonna' see if I can get my lunch changed. So maybe I'll see you guys then?" Trevor says hopefully.

I smile at my friends, taking off to my first class.

Just like the first day, I find it with ease.

I hesitantly walk into the classroom, unsure of what to do with myself.

"Marin- er, I mean, Zee?"

I turn to see the younger- or older? I'm not really sure, blue-black haired demon.

"Ciel? You're in this class?" I ask, surprised.

He nods. "I guess we just didn't notice each other on the first day." He smiles warmly at me.

"Ah, Miss O'Carroll! It's so good to see that you're all right!" Mrs. Harris, the English teacher hugs me with a sympathetic smile. I return the gesture. She pulls away and says, "You will have to make up some work, but I'll give you some time to finish it all. I'll find you a tutor to help you out and you can come in for help when you need it. You still have the same seat. And if you need absolutely anything, just let me know."

"I could tutor her," Ciel says, looking up at Mrs. Harris.

I furrow my brows. "But aren't you a freshman or something?"

"Sophomore. I skipped a grade." He shrugs.

"Yes, I suppose you could… You do have the highest grades in the class.. Hmm, yes, Ciel will be your tutor. Thank you so much for offering." Mrs. Harris smiles at him. "Oh, and do you have your makeup work?"

Oh yeah… Sebastian and Ciel were both gone from school too, weren't they?

"Oh, of course." Ciel hands her a stack of papers. She opens her mouth to thank him, but he speaks over her. "You said we have partners in this class now, right? Would you mind if Zee and I paired up?"

Mrs. Harris blinks a few times. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you." Ciel grabs one of my hands and tows me over to two desks.

He sits down and after a moment of hesitating, I do too.

The bell rings, starting class.

"Alright everyone, before we start today, yes, Miss O'Carroll and Mr. Phantomhive are both back in this class. Please be courteous and do not ask them of their personal lives. With that being said, today, you and your partner will discuss things of your past. Try to get to know each other better. You have thirty minutes." With that, Mrs. Harris went to her desk and started grading papers.

Well this assignment is convenient..

"So…" I say, twiddling my thumbs.

"Would you like to go first? Or shall I?" Ciel cocks his head to the side.

Wow. His eye is really pretty. It's such a calming, deep, ocean blue… I wonder what the other eye looks like.

It's hard to believe that someone with eyes like that could possibly be a demon, live with a demon, and be in a contract with one. How weird.

"Um, I don't really care. I guess-"

"Oh my gosh, Zee! I was so worried about you!"

I turn to see Ron, someone I used to talk to in seventh grade every now and then. He touches my shoulder, reassuringly.

"Where have you been? Were you hurt?"

I have to keep myself from being irritated. I know he's just being compassionate.

"Er, I'd really rather not talk about it. But, I promise you, I'm totally fine now." I grin a small bit and nod.

He nods in reply. "Well, if you need anything, I'm totally here for you."

I smile and turn back towards Ciel.

"Sorry.." I mutter.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault Sebastian's a total lunatic."

My eyes widen in shock.

Ciel laughs. "Just because we've lived together for who knows how long, doesn't mean we always get along and like each other."

I smile sheepishly and feel a small blush creep up on my cheeks. Duh. Just because Cody and I live together doesn't mean we don't get on each other's every last nerve.

"I guess that's a pretty perfect intro for my story telling. I suppose I'll go first then." Ciel pauses. "Let's see here…"

"Hey, Zee.."

Oh great. Is this seriously how it's going to be all freaking day?

I turn to face a girl I think I had science class with in seventh grade.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What happened to you? Are you alright? Were you kidnapped?"

I keep myself from sighing and give her the same answer I gave Ron. She nods in understanding, turning back to her partner.

I roll my eyes, facing Ciel again.

He laughs lightly.

"On second thought, being around someone that irritates that crap out of you is a pretty good story too." He runs his fingers through his hair. "My gosh was Alois Trancy annoying…"

I laugh, but then furrow my brows. "Alois..? That name sounds familiar…"

"Hm, did Sebastian mention him at some point?" Ciel asks.

I think on it for a second. "Yes. I think so."

Ciel nods. "I wouldn't doubt it. He's without a doubt someone that sticks in your mind for pretty much forever."

"Was he really that bad?" I ask.

"Well…" Ciel furrows his brows. "No… In fact, he tried to tell me that Sebastian was playing me, but I didn't listen… Then again though, he did try to kill me and is the reason I'm like this now.."

He gestures to himself, sighing.

Now I'm the one to furrow my brows again. "Sebastian was playing you? How so?"

Ciel chuckles darkly. "He made a deal with Claude.. They were competing for my soul. He didn't even bother telling me that I had lost my memory, that I had gotten what I wanted out of the contract, or that I had lost my Aunt An.."

His short summary of what had happened makes my heart ache. I had actually defended Sebastian when in reality, Ciel had pretty much every right to keep him as his butler. Sebastian really is a demon at heart, I suppose.

"Anyways though, I suppose Alois and I were a lot alike. The difference between us was that he was mislead and focused far too much on emotions. I on the other hand focused on my goal. I didn't let such a pesky thing as feelings get in my way. But… I don't necessarily think Alois deserved to die. I think he may have possibly been worth something… But who really knows?"

I nod, opening my mouth to say something.

"Zee.. Hey, Zee…"

Holy crap, this is going to be a terribly long day…

...

"What do you mean PE is cancelled?" Rachel asks.

First period was… bad.

I'm not even sure I'd be able to remember all of the questions I was asked if I tried! On the bright side, I apparently won't have to make up too much work. The class seemed to last forever though.. And I never thought I'd say this, but, thank God I had Ciel as company!

But holy crap, you sure do miss a lot when you're kidnapped.

Now we're in PE… kind of.

"Yeah! Where's Coach Morgan?! Is she sick? Was she fired? Did she quit?!" Another person inquires.

Everyone else starts asking about where Coach Morgan had gone and how we were going to have PE if she wasn't here.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Coach Springs, the athletics coach tries quieting us down. "Coach Morgan has moved out of state due to some personal, family matters! Your new coach will be here on Wednesday and you will treat him with respect just as you did Coach M, alright?!"  
Disappointed 'whats' and 'huhs' erupt from all the other girls.

Coach Morgan just left us? She was probably the best coach our county had and even I'm sad about her leaving. She made PE fun and enjoyable in seventh grade. Without her… things will pretty much suck.

"Why does it have to be a male coach?! This is girls PE!" Someone shouts.

"I understand that, but he is well certified for the job! Coach Morgan will try to stay in contact, and as for today and tomorrow, PE is cancelled. You will use this period to either study and do homework or you can sign up to help set up for the pep rally. Now, off you go!"

I turn to Rachel. "So what should we do?"

"I want to help with the pep rallies, but I need to study…" Rachel frowns.

"Maybe we can just sign up for the volunteer committee that helps after school?" I suggest.

Rachel smiles. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

I smile in return and we go over to the sign up sheet hanging on the wall.

After signing up, we study until second period is over.

Once it is, we go to algebra and then art.

And finally… lunch.

"That's what I said!"

Rachel giggles at Madison. "Well you obviously weren't convincing enough."

I roll my eyes, picking up an apple and setting it on my tray.

"What would you do, Zee?" Madison asks, selecting a roll.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe tell the truth and ask for an extra day or two to finish the report?" I laugh at my friends.

Madison giggles sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I enter my lunch code at the register, paying for my food.

Rachel and Madison do the same and we all head over to a table.

"You aren't going to eat with the cheer team?" Rachel asks.

"Nah, too much drama. I'd rather sit with you two anyways."

I smile, sitting down.

Rachel sits down next to me and Madison next to her.

"Guess who!" Someone kisses the top of my head.

Trevor walks around the table, sitting in front of me, Dylan at his side.

"What goes on ladies?!" Dylan asks, digging into his pizza.

"Oh, ya' know, just trying not to die from food poisoning." Madison only half-jokes.

"So..?" Trevor looks at me.

I giggle, "So what?"

"How has your first day back been?"

I sigh. "Oh, that… Well, it'd be a whole heck of a lot easier if you were with me."

"You flatter me, angel cake." He winks, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Watch it, Trevor. That _is_ my little sis you're talking to." Cody plops down next to Trevor, playfully elbowing him.

I feel my cheeks redden slightly, shaking my head.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeee!" Two arms wrap around me and I shriek. "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!"

Kaylee kisses my cheek in apology.

My eyes widen in shock. "Kaylee? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, silly! I'm in the same grade as-"

"Me."

I turn to see Ciel and Sebastian, trays in hand.

Well that's a waste of food…

"Um, what exactly are you guys doing over here?" The irritation in Trevor's voice is all but discreet.

"We thought we'd sit over here and make sure Zee was doing okay." Sebastian smiles at Trevor, probably trying to irritate him further.

"And Kaylee wanted to see that you were alright." Ciel sits down next to Kaylee.

Sebastian gives Kaylee a subtle glare, that only I apparently see.

Kaylee pushes Ciel, scooting them both down a seat.

Sebastian sits next to me, setting his tray on the table.

"Well, I'm doing all great and dandy, so you can go ahead and leave." I mock smile, gesturing with my hands for him to leave.

He only scoots closer to me. "Don't you want to introduce me to your friends?"

I'm about to snap at him, when I feel the slightest pain in my shoulder. I wince. "Fine… You already know Cody and Rachel. This is Madison, Dylan and Trevor."  
My gaze lingers on Cody's beautiful light blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Sebastian and this is Ciel and Kaylee." Sebastian keeps his eyes glued to Trevor and Trevor simply glares back.

"Oh, we know who you guys are," Madison gushes. "You and Ciel are super popular. Half the cheerleading team is crushing on you, myself included…. Did I just say that out loud?"

Madison giggles to herself, twirling a lock of her black hair around her pointer finger and returning to her crappy school lunch.

I roll my eyes at her. If only she knew what he really is…

"So…"

Holy crap, Sebastian don't you dare screw anything up. I swear-

"Trevor, how long have you and Zee been friends?" He continues. "I mean, that is all you two are right? Just friends?"

Trevor's face is covered in anger. "That's more than the two of you will ever be, Michaelis."

Okay, Zee… Time to think fast!

"Oh, I'd beg to differ. In fact-"

"Oh, crap!" I practically shout, pretty much flinging myself on Sebastian and knocking both of us out of our seats.

I land on top of him, pretending to pick up my fork.

"Sorry! I dropped my ork! I was just trying to get it…" I shrug, certain my eyes are shimmering with fury when I look at Sebastian.

He glares at me.

"Zee, are you alright?" Trevor walks around the table and helps me up.

I take his hand, climbing off of Sebastian.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. I just lost my balance, that's all." I smile. "Thanks for helping me up."

Sebastian climbs up to his feet, his anger now very obvious.

"Sorry, Sebastian. Are you okay?" I ask, mockingly.

"We need to talk." He grabs my arm and starts towing me away from my friends.

"Hey!" Cody calls after us.

He leads me out into the school's empty courtyard, sending little jolts of pain into my shoulder.

He pushes me up against the wall and memories of the beach flash through my mind.

"What the hell?" I yell at him.

"What was that?"

"What was what? You were about to say we were soulmates! I can't risk people knowing about that!" I retort.

His eyes blaze in fury. "Do I look stupid to you?! Why the hell would I tell them that?! You know, demons don't exactly have the biggest fanbase!"

I blink in shock a few times. "Then… what were you going to say?"

Sebastian closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Once he's calmed down, he rests his forehead on mine.

"I was going to say that I'm falling in love with you and that I think you might be feeling the same emotions towards me."

I gulp.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I possibly be so stupid?!

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know… I thought you hated me."

"Hate you? How could I possibly be capable of such a thing?" With that, he lightly brings his lips to mine.

I kiss back, but with a pounding in my head. I need to ask, but I don't want to… What if the answer is still the same?

After a few seconds, that seem way too short, I finally ask.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

Deep breath.. "Are you still planning to eat my soul?"

"There you two are!" Rachel runs outside to see us. Her expression goes from worried to angry. "You, sir, can take your filthy mitts off my best friend!"  
Then, the bell rang.

Ugh... I'm so confused.

Do I like Sebastian or not? And does he truly have feelings for me or...? I honestly don't know...

Until I figure these things out though, I need to just suppress any feelings I think I have for him. I need to focus on human things, like crushes on humans and homework and issues with parents.

And that's final.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! :D In case I don't update before then, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! But yeah.. lol. So what did you guiz think? Be sure to review and let me know! Reviews help me out a lot more than you think! Find a typo? Let me know! ****Any and all compliments, complaints, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

**~Thank Yous~**

**To Kaylee: Hahaha OMG! xD I laughed so hard! I miss talking to you girrrrlllll! We should talk soon :3 And thank you bunches for reviewing! *Gives you curry buns and multiple hugzzz* Stay Sweet! XO**

**To Osanai Yume: Thanks so much for favoriting! Stay Sweet! XO**

**To Morphixgirl: Thanks so much for following! Stay Sweet! XO**

**To ciarra halle: Thanks so much for favoriting! Stay Sweet! XO**

**To Nikki-j4eva: Aw, thank you! That means a ton to me! *Gives you curry buns and multiple hugzzz* Stay Sweet! XO**

**To Rin155: I'm so sorry I didn't thank you on the last chapter! *Gives you curry buns, Earl Grey Tea and multiple hugzzz* Stay Super Sweet! XO**

**To ZabuzasGirl: Thanks so much for favoriting! And you so much for your review! It seriously inspired me to FINALLY update! xD *Gives you curry buns and multiple hugzzz* Stay Sweet! XO**

**To Kelsey: Thanks for still being so AwesomeSauce! Much love! Stay Sweet! XO**

**To Alaska: OMG I lovvvvveeedddd your review :3 You're so awesome and amzing! *Gives you curry buns and multiple hugzzz* Stay Sweet! XO**

**Remember, ALL reviews are given Curry Buns or Earl Grey Tea and hugs!**

**I'll try to update soon! Please review; I love hearing y'all's thoughts and feedback! Oh, and what are you guys planning to be for Halloween? I'm being the one and only Grell Sutcliff x3**

** Much love to all of you!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie**


End file.
